The Other Orton
by Yankees01
Summary: I am Randy's little sister and now a wrestler. I love life on the road and everything would be great if only I got alond with Randy's best friend: John Cena. Characters: OC, Randy, John, CM Punk, Trish, & others
1. Summary

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers, but I wish I did. I just own the people you don't recognize. **

**Summary: Randy has a little sister and wants to be a wrestle. SHe finally gets her chance with Randy's help, but after she gets into it, did Randy really want her to be a diva? Did he make a mistake by helping her? **

I was 5 when I realized that my dad was famous, I was 7 when I realized he was a wrestler, and I was 10 when I knew I wanted to be one like him. I just had one problem, I wasn't my brother.

My dad is Cowboy Bob Orton, my brother is Randy Orton, and my family has been in wrestling for years. My dad trained both of us and had no problem when Randy left the military, didn't go to college, and went straight into wrestling. I was always jealous and supportive my older brother because I wanted to be him. I loved wrestling and wanted nothing more than to wrestle like my grandfather, dad, and brother.

I am the lesser known Orton, or referred to as Randy's little sister, I am Becca. I am 23 years old and look nothing like Randy. I am fair skinned and red headed. I was the product of a one night stand that turned into my mom breaking up dad and Randy's mom marriage. I was just glad that Randy didn't hate me for what they did. We were actually very close when we were little and we have become each other's support.

My dad made me be the normal Orton. I went to high school, went to college, and got a degree in nursing. I loved to help people, but I wanted to wrestle. I had trained alongside Randy since I was little, I had a black belt in jujitsu, and knew the ins and outs of the WWE. I wanted nothing more than to be in a ring and not in scrubs.

I had begged my dad everyday to give me a chance and even got Randy to help me. My dad finally gave in and agreed to talk to Vince for me. I was so glad when he agreed to let me try it out. I thought that once Vince agreed you when straight to the WWE, I was wrong. I had to go train at OVW, like Randy, and got compared to the rest of my family daily. I was tired of it by the time I was done at OVW and ready to get into the WWE.

I had made friends in OVW like Michelle and Natalya (who came from the Hart family wresting legacy). I knew plenty of the current and former superstars thanks to my dad and brothers, but I was still nervous. I had gotten drafted to Raw without Michelle or Natalya. The only divas I knew on Raw was Trish and Stacey, but I was still a little worried. I knew I was on Raw because dad wanted me to travel with Randy at first and make sure nothing happened.

I was so happy that my dreams were starting to come true, but every time I was glad my dad would have something negative to say. I was tired of it and couldn't wait to show my dad that I could do just as good as my brother. I could be a diva and I could be a real wrestler.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Please review. **


	2. Be nice

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

**I will be writing on POV.**

Becca POV

I was so excited because I had gotten the call from Vince. He told me to meet up with Randy in New Orleans and I would be debuted. He also would have one of his people e-mail me a copy of my storyline and scripts. I was so excited and called Randy as soon as I found out.

"Hey, sis, what's up?" he asked me.

"I got the call from Vince!" I squealed. I could hear him laughing at me and some people in the background.

"Congrats, sis, when are you coming?" he asked me.

"I am meeting you in New Orleans in 3 days." I told him and realized that three days was not that far away.

"Good, start packing." He said.

"Any ideas?" I asked him. I could hear him tell someone to shut up and I was laughing.

"Pack for a awhile and since it's summer it should be easy." He told me. I was taking mental notes as he told me a few more ideas.

"Thanks, Randy." I told him.

"I am proud of you. Let me know when your flight comes in and I will be there to pick you up." He told me. I was so excited and now I just had to tell dad.

"Daddy?" I called out to him as I went into his house.

"In here, Becca!" he called back.

I slowly walked into his study and saw him behind the TV. I was sure Vince had told him before he told me, but I still needed to tell him.

"Did Vince call you?" I asked him. He nodded and I saw a smile creeping onto his face.

"I am meeting up with Randy in 3 days and I will be debuting." I told him.

"I am proud of you, Becca. You made it." He told me. I just smiled and was very happy. I couldn't believe that I had really made it.

I talked to Dad a little longer and told Mom. She was so happy that she wanted to go shopping later to get me some new clothes to take on the road so I agreed to meet her for dinner and shopping.

Randy POV

I was happy for Becca because she wanted to wrestle and now she had her chance. I had already gotten a copy of my new storyline and was looking over it. Becca was going to start coming out with Legacy and she was our valet. I was just glad she was on Raw with me at first so that I could help her if she needed it.

"What did the brat want?" John asked when I got off the phone.

"You had better be nice to her, she is my sister." He said. He rolled his eyes because he hadn't really ever liked Becca. She was 6 years younger than me and John just didn't care for her. I always thought it was because she never paid him any attention he must of thought he deserved.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"Hey, get used to it. She is now a diva." I told him.

"I guess they will let anyone be a diva now." He said. I was not in the mood to hear his comments.

"John, we have been friends for a while, but she is my sister. You can accept that she is coming and that she will be doing a lot of stuff with me or you can get lost. You aren't going to be mean to her." I warned him. He just nodded and threw his hands up.

"My bad." He said. I knew he didn't mean it, but I just hoped that he would be able to keep his mouth shut if he knew what was good for him.

I just didn't get it. John didn't like Becca, but he shouldn't care. He had a fiancé, money, and other girls that liked him. He just hated it that she didn't notice him and it was starting to be funny and annoying. I just wanted her to have fun and not worry about anyone.

Becca POV

I went shopping with Mom that night and she bought me everything. I honestly didn't need new clothes, but it was mom's way of helping me. She was not an emotional person and wasn't the best mom, but she was still trying. I always just thought of me as her ticket to Dad's money.

The next three days flew by very fast and before I knew it I was trying to sleep because tomorrow I was leaving to meet Randy. I had texted him my flight time and read over my story line. I was going to have a lot of fun, especially since my storyline made me a part of Randy's group Legacy. I was just glad that my first story line wasn't a romantic one, but I think that's because Randy told Vince no. I finally fell asleep around 2 am and had to be up at 8 am.

I got up the next morning, showered, and my Dad took me to the airport. I was so excited and it was only a 2 hours flight. I couldn't wait to get there and start my dream. I knew I wouldn't wrestle at tonight's show, but I could see what happens. I knew I had to meet with Vince and Stephanie tonight.

Randy POV

I left to pick up Becca and didn't want to be late. John offered to go with me, but I told him no. I didn't want shit started immediately. I didn't have to wait long before my sister came running up to me and hugged me.

"Hey, Becs, long time no see." I told her and returned the hug.

I helped her with her bags and we made it to the rental car.

"I know you're excited." I told her. She just smiled and nodded.

"I am. I can't wait!" she said. I just smiled at her and we kept talking while going back to the hotel. She was in a room next to mine and I made sure of that.

"Why didn't John come with you? Oh, wait, he still doesn't like me, does he?" she asked and was trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh and don't start shit; but no, he doesn't like you." I told her.

"I never knew a guy could get so mad because one girl didn't pay him attention." She said and I started laughing.

"Be nice." I told her as we got her stuff into her room.

"What time do we leave?" she asked me.

"Now, you want change?" I asked her.

"Yeah, give me two seconds and I will meet you in the hall." She said. I nodded.

Becca POV

I was still excited and couldn't wait. I changed into a denim skirt and a cute corset tank top. I put on some sandals and opened the door to walk out. I could hear Randy and John arguing.

"I am not going out tonight. I already told you. I am spending time with my sister." Randy told him.

"You are whipped by your sister." John said.

"No, I just have respect." He said and I knew if I didn't walk out if could be bad.

"Randy?" I called as I walked out.

"Yeah?" he answered.

I walked out to see John and Randy. John automatically looked me up and down, but I acted like I didn't notice.

"I am ready." I told him. He just smiled at me and nodded.

"You riding with us, John?" I asked him.

"Sure, thanks." He mumbled and went to grab his stuff. I just made a face as he walked away and saw Randy glaring at me.

"Please, I heard you two arguing." I told him. He cracked a smirk.

"Thanks." He said.

"What? I rescued you when I found an opening." I told her.

John came back a second later and we were off to the arena. I rode in the back and let John ride upfront.

"When do you meet Stephanie?" Randy asked me.

"I meet her as soon as I get there." I told him. He nodded and kept on driving.

We pulled up and I was getting out when John helped me with the door. I was surprised, but didn't show it.

"Thank you." I told him. He just smirked and walked away.

I went immediately to meet Stephanie and found her office with no problems. I knocked and went in when I heard them yell to.

"Becca, how are you?" she asked me. I just smiled and returned the hug.

"Good, how are you?" I asked her.

"I am great. I am also glad that your brother and father finally decided to let you join us." She said. I just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I read over the storylines and scripts." I told her. She just smiled at me. I had known Stephanie before she married Paul and we had always been friends. We would e-mail each other at least once a week and she used to babysit me back stage at shows.

"Well, have fun and come to me for anything." She said.

"Thanks, Steph, now where is Vince. I was supposed to meet with him as well." I told her.

"Come on, I will just take you." She told me.

We walked down the hall a little more and went into his office. Vince, Shane, Paul, and Shawn (HBK) were all in there.

"Ahh, the littlest Orton has finally made it." He said and I just smiled at him.

"Thank you." I told him.

I stayed and talked with him a few minutes before leaving to find Randy.

John POV

I was walking down the hallway to go to catering when I saw Becca being cornered by Mike (Miz). I knew he wouldn't take 'leave me alone' and I didn't want her to be uncomfortable on her first night, plus Randy would kill me if I didn't help.

I jogged over to her and slid my arm around her waist. She looked as shocked as Mike did.

"Hey, babe, I was looking for you. Come on." I told her and she laughed when she realized what I was doing.

"Sorry, I know you told me to stay, but I got curious." She said.

"It's ok, come one." I told her and still hadn't acknowledge Mike.

"Hey, Mike." I told him as I lead her off.

We walked around the corner and she scooted away from me.

"Thanks, John." She said.

"Randy would have killed me if I hadn't of." I told her.

"Good to know you didn't do it cause you were being nice." She said. I was a little offended by that comment.

"Whatever." I told her.

She just walked away and went to Legacy's locker room. I went to Catering and still was thinking about what she had said.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	3. Meeting People

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

Randy POV

I had already told Cody and Ted to be nice to her. They were decent guys, but I didn't want anyone hurting my little sister. We were sitting around talking when there was a knock. I jogged over to the door to get it and found Paul (HHH) standing there.

"What?" I asked him. We were friends from working together in Evolution and I didn't really hate him at all; it was just the storyline.

"Does this belong to you?" he asked me as he pointed at Becca. I was laughing at her because she was glaring at him.

"Thanks, Paul, did someone bother her?" I asked.

"No." she said and Paul was laughing at her.

"No, she was just like fresh meat and I didn't want people to think anything wrong, so I grabbed her and brought her to you." Paul said.

"Thanks, I guess I have more people that can keep you out of harm's way than I thought." I said and looked at her. She just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Thanks, Paul." She said and hugged him. He just smiled at her and left.

"Come on." I told her and she walked in behind me. I noticed Cody starring at her and Ted couldn't care because he was texting his wife.

"Guys, this is Becca. She is newest member of Legacy and she is my sister." I told them.

"Hi!" she said. Cody and Ted both waved to her.

"I am Cody." Cody said and shook her hand.

"I am Ted." He said. She shook his hand and smiled.

"Ignore him, he is texting his wife." Cody said.

Becca POV

I had just gotten introduced to the other members of Legacy and they were nice. I just laughed at whatever Cody had said and couldn't get over why John would have helped me earlier.

"So, we are heel? Right?" I asked them. Cody started laughing at me.

"Yeah, the bad guys." He said and I nodded.

"We are all past 2nd generation superstars." Randy told me and I nodded again.

"So, we are better than everyone else?" I asked.

"Pretty much" Ted added as he stopped texting.

"Got it, cool!" I said.

I spent a little longer talking with them until Randy had to go out and talk. I was going to walk around, but of course, I had to go with someone. I knew that Randy was protective for a reason and I had heard stories. I couldn't get to mad at him. He walked me to the women's locker room and I found Trish.

"Hey!" she squealed.

"It's good to see you again." I told her. She just hugged me and I sat down while she changed.

"I am so glad that you got the chance to be a diva." She said.

"Me too, I just didn't want to do anything else." I told her.

"Have you been introduced to everyone?" she asked me.

"Nope, I have just met Legacy, seen Vince and Stephanie, and of course John and Randy." I told her.

"Do people know your Orton's sister?" she asked me.

"Nope, I talked about it to Randy and we decided to keep it a secret for now, because of rumors, and other reasons." I told her. She nodded.

"It should be easy since you look nothing alike." She said. I was laughing because it was true. I barely had a tan and Randy kept his, he had brown hair and I had reddish brown, and he was tall and I was short.

"Come on, I will walk around with you. I am sure you already know a lot of people." She said. She was right because I knew a lot of them from the Hall of Fame ceremony or when dad wrestled.

Trish POV

I was so glad when Randy told me that Becca was going to be wrestling and she even asked for my help. I agreed to help her and now that she was here I was much happier. I had been friends with Randy for awhile and then friends with Becca once I met her. We would talk at least once a week and get together when ever Raw as in St. Louis. I usually joked that her and John would end up together because he hated her for not giving him any attention.

We walked to guerilla position so that she could see what it was like and see Randy from back stage.

"He is such an ass in character." She said and I was laughing my butt off.

Becca POV

"Who is this?" Dave (Batista) asked as he walked up with Adam(Edge).

"I am Becca, the newest diva." I told them and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you, and welcome to the WWE, you are in the storyline with Legacy, right?" Adam asked her.

"Yeah, I play Randy's sister. I believe the storyline said in the side notes, must act like a bitch." She said and we were laughing.

"Nice meeting you." She said as Dave and Adam left.

"He was looking at you." Trish said.

"Who?" I asked. I had never been able to notice when guys were checking me out unless it was as obvious as John.

"Adam." She said. I just sorta laughed and ignored it.

We were sitting on creates and she was pointing people out as they walked by, when Stacy spotted us and came over with us.

"I didn't know you were starting this soon." She said. I nodded and smiled.

We kept talking when a guy walked over to us. I knew him from somewhere, but couldn't pick where.

"Hi, Trish and Stacy, and who are you?" he asked me.

"Hi, I am Becca." I told him and shook his hand. He was covered in tats, but still looked good.

"Hi, I am Phil, but I go by CM Punk on stage." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I told him and he flashed a great smile.

"Phil, Becca, is the newest Diva!" Stacy said.

"Well, welcome." He said and I just smiled.

"Good luck and I am sure I will see you around." He said.

"He is cute." I said once he walked away.

"Who?" Randy asked as he walked over to us. He was still in ring attire and a little sweaty from clashing with Paul.

"No one." Trish answered for me. He just rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone know?" he asked me.

"Nope, other than the people who already know? I told Trish, Stacy, and Paul to keep it quiet." I told him.

"Good, I told Mark (Taker), Shawn, all the McMahons, John, and the other people who know you." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"I am going to go shower and we can all go eat." Randy said.

"Who all is going?" Stacy asked.

"Us, meaning the four of us, John, John (Morrison), Cody, and I think maybe Dave." He said. I nodded and only knew a few of those names.

"I will come get ya." He said and walked away.

"SO, you think he is cute?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, what was his name? Phil?" I asked them. Stacy nodded.

We talked a little longer until Randy came to find us. I met the rest of the Diva's and a few other guys. I knew I would be slow at remembering names. I also knew it would be an interesting night since John and I had our encounter before.


	4. Fun on Bourbon Street

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

Randy POV

I found Becca with Trish and Stacy still talking to each other where I left them. I just laughed because they hadn't changed yet, but opted not to since no one fought that night. We rounded up everyone else and went to a local restaurant. We didn't want to go clubbing tonight so we found a small restaurant near Bourbon Street that was playing music and had decent looking food.

The 8 of us fit into a large booth in a corner and started talking. We finally ordered, but knew we weren't getting food for awhile. Becca got in or the latest gossip, Trish was dating her high school sweetheart, Stacy was with John (Morrison), I have just gotten over Sam since the marriage was annulled, Dave was now freshly divorced, Cena had Liz who he was getting married to, Cody was single and looking, and Becca didn't want a boyfriend right now.

I watched Becca as she was talking to Trish and noticed that Cena kept eyeing her. I knew he was horny, but not my little sister. I really didn't understand since he couldn't stand her for no reason. I didn't worry about it once we all got out on the dance floor. I was dancing with Trish and Becca was dancing with Dave. I knew that Dave was single, but I wasn't worried about him because he was a good guy who wouldn't take advantage of anyone outside the ring.

"You're sister seems to be having fun." Stacy said as we sat back down to get something to drink. I looked over to see her dancing with Cody.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"What's wrong, Orton? Don't want little Becca to get any?" Cena asked me. He was drunk and being an ass.

"No, I hope she does, but not from guys like you." I told him and he just glared at me. They were all laughing at me when Becca and Cody walked over.

"Hey, move." She said. They sat down and I noticed Cody was eyeing her again. I liked him, but not for my sister.

"Are you into him?" I whispered into her ear. She shook her head no as she took a drink of something fruity. I nodded and smiled.

Becca POV

I was having fun and Cody was all over me. I knew he must have wanted something, but I just wanted friends, especially if I was working closely with him. I noticed that Randy kept a close eye on me all night and even asked me if I liked Cody. I was so tired when we got back to the hotel and I had to help John back to his room because Randy was helping Dave.

I got John to his room and he was half-way pleasant until he opened his mouth.

"You know your brother is keeping an eye on you." He slurred as I sat him on his bed.

"Sure, do." I told him as I slipped his shoes off his feet. John was like the obnoxious brother I didn't want and was glad I didn't have one.

"You know I don't like you." He slurred again.

"Yeah, you tend to make it obvious." He said as he handed me his hat.

"Do you know why?" he asked me as I held get his t-shirt off.

"Nope and don't care." I told him.

"It's cause you don't pay me any attention." He said.

"I am giving you attention right now." I told him because I knew he wouldn't remember it tomorrow. He gave me a half smile and leaned over to kiss me. He reeked of Vodka and gin and I pushed him away.

"See you're mean. I was trying to thank you." He said as I got him to lay down.

"I know, but I want you to sleep." I told him. He nodded and passed out on the bed as I got his belt off him.

I laughed at little when I realized that most girls would love to be in my position and I just saw John Cena as an annoying big brother, not a sex symbol. I put a bottle of water and Tylenol by his bed before leaving to go to my room.

I told Randy good night and showered before going to sleep. I knew that starting tomorrow I was going to cut my own videos and get ready to be a diva. We were also flying to Houston tomorrow. I was coming in right before Wrestlemania and was excited to see how that was going to go. We were in Houston for a whole week and I knew that Randy might end up taking me as his Hall of Fame date if a certain diva didn't accept.

Trish POV

I got up the next morning and packed before going to Becca's room. She was up and ready so we took our stuff downstairs and went to grab food. I noticed that John was looking at her all night, but I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not.

"Ok, so, you do know that John was looking at you all night, last night, right?" I asked her. She just started laughing.

"He always glares at me." She said.

"No, and then he seemed jealous when you and Cody were dancing." I told her.

"Trust me, John, can't stand me." She said.

"I hope your right." I said.

"Besides, I had to help him in last night because Randy was helping Dave. He is like the obnoxious older brother that I have never had. He even told me last night that he didn't like me because I didn't give him enough attention." She told me.

"You think maybe it's just a front?" I asked her.

"I don't think it is, plus the guy is engaged. I am so not worried about it." She told me. I nodded and realized that she was right. He was engaged, so he couldn't be looking at her, unless he was having second thoughts.

We finished eating and went to meet everyone else at the airport. Randy had already texted Becca to tell her he was there. I thought it was so cool that he was looking after his little sister and really cared for her.

Randy POV

I got up and went to get Dave and John. I knew that they were not going to be feeling well since they probably had hangover from hell. Dave was fine, so I went to get John up. I knocked and he finally answered the door. He looked horrible and I was trying to not laugh. I saw that Becca had halfway undressed him and given him Tylenol.

"Thank for getting me into my room last night." He said.

"I didn't do it. Thank Becca." I told him. The look on his face was great because he was trying to figure out why she helped him and if he had said anything stupid.

"Why would she help me?" he asked me.

"She is nice to people even when they are a consistent asshole. Go shower, dude, you stink." I told him. He laughed and went to shower.

He finally got done and packed. We left for the airport and I texted Becca to meet us there; she was out with Trish eating. We got there checked in and grabbed something small to eat in the private lounge. We didn't really want to be recognized. I checked the rumor sites on my laptop while I waited for Becca and Trish. They were always fun to look at the first one that popped up was about John being helped to his room by a mysterious woman. I was laughing so hard when I showed John. He was less than happy about it. I also showed Trish and Becca when they got there. They also thought it was funny, but John was still not finding it funny.

We all talked and poked fun at John til we finally bored the plane. Becca and Trish sat together so they could talk. I sat with John who was texting Liz trying to explain it and having a hard time since he had cheated on her once before. I was just glad when we finally arrived in Houston, since we were going to be there for a week I knew that we would have fun.


	5. Driving around

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

Becca POV

We arrived at our hotel and it was very nice. We had pretty much taken over an entire hotel because we had lighting, stage hands, trainers, wrestlers, and other people. I was between Randy and Dave, but I was across from Trish and Stacy. I had just gotten into my room when we had to get to the downstairs meeting. I ran down there with Trish and we were standing in the back of the room.

We each got a list of activities that were going on for Wrestlemania, and list of people that had to be at each event. I didn't have to be there, but I knew I would go with Randy, Trish, or Stacy. The meeting lasted an hour before we got out. We did find out that one day this week we were all going down to San Antonio and we were taking over six flags and it wasn't going to be open to the public. I knew it would be fun and I was going to see what really happens at Wrestlemania.

Trish and I decided to go see the city. Stacy went with John (Morrison), Randy and John were going to work out, Dave had an autograph signing with Maria, and Cody was nowhere to be found. We were walking through the lobby when we saw Phil (CM Punk) and Kofi leaving as well. I glanced at Trish who had a smirk on her face when I realized what she was going to do.

"Phil, Kofi, do you want to join us? We are going to see the sites." Trish said.

"Sure." Kofi said and smiled. I just smiled at Phil as we walked off.

"I will drive, if you want me to." Kofi volunteered.

"Sure." Trish agreed.

Phil POV

Trish and Becca invited Kofi and I to go around the city with us. I was glad because I sorta liked Becca, well from what I knew about her. Kofi was going to drive and Trish claimed shotgun. I walked over and opened the back door of the SUV and let Becca slide in. I ran around and got in.

"Thank you." She said and smiled at me.

We started to drive around Houston and she was looking at the sites. Trish and Kofi were talking and I looked over at Becca. She was wearing jeans, a fitted t-shirt, tennis shoes, and her hair was in a ponytail. She was very well built, but not fat and not a beanpole.

"Are you having fun so far?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"I am." She said.

"Are you ready to get into the ring?" I asked her.

"Yeah, ever since I got done with OVW." She said.

"I remember feeling like that." I told her. She nodded.

"How long have you been with the WWE?" she asked me.

"About 3 years, but I wrestled in TNA and independent circuit." I told her.

"Are you and Randy friends?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I have known him pretty much for forever." She told me. I nodded.

We kept talking and looking at the site. She was nice and could talk about anything. We were talking about music when Trish and Kofi stopped somewhere for lunch.

Becca POV

I was having fun talking to Phil and he was nice guy. I was glad Trish had decided to be a butt and invite him. We were walking into the restaurant when Trish excused us to the bathroom.

"You two look like you are having fun talking." She said.

"Yeah, he is really nice." I told her and smiled.

"Good." She said and we joined them to eat.

We were eating at a burger place and it was really good. I was having a lot of fun. We were fixing to leave and Randy called to check on me. I talked to him for a second before we left to drive around more of the city.

Becca POV

We finally got back to the hotel and I had given Phil my number so that we could get together this week, if I didn't see him somewhere in the hotel. He was going to Galveston one day and had invited me.

I got into my room when Randy poked his head in the door.

"Hey, have fun?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Phil and Kofi are nice." I told him.

"Good, just be careful around Phil." He told me and I looked at him a little strange.

"He stay in trouble when he first started, but he has cooled it down some now." Randy told me and I nodded.

"You wanna go to dinner tonight?" he asked me.

"Who is going?" I asked because I had learned long ago not to just agree without seeing who was going.

"Cody, me, John, Liz, and Stacy." He told me.

"Sure, what time?" I asked him.

"About 6." He said.

"Sure, you wanna watch tv until then?" I offered. He nodded and sat down with me.

We had always been close as brother and sister and sometime people wondered how close we really were. We had always gotten along since he was the middle and I was the youngest. We both had to gang up on our older sister. We were sitting there when Cody poke his head in.

"Hey, Randy and Becca." He said.

"Come on in." I told him.

"You two are really close friends, huh?" he asked.

"Best of." Randy answered and I was trying not to laugh at his answer. Cody had come to see who all was going and seemed happy that I had agreed to go. We all just hung out until it was time to meet John and Liz in the lobby. Stacy had come to my room before 6 so she just walked down with us.

I had never totally liked Liz because she treated John like a child and used him, but I was always nice to her. She didn't like me either because I didn't think John was God's gift to women. Randy had already warned me to be nice and I told him to do the same since neither of us really cared for her.

We got down there and they were in a corner arguing about something, but stopped when they spotted all of us. I just put on a fake smile and walked over to then with Randy, Stacy, and Cody. I knew that Randy had already warned John that if Liz didn't keep his mouth shut then he wouldn't hold me back if she was complete bitch; so I am sure that John had warned her not to say who I was.

We all got into the different cars and drove to a nearby Chinese restaurant. We went in and sat down. Everyone seemed to be having fun except for Liz and I could tell it was going to be a long night.


	6. Liz's big mouth

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review and tell me if I should even continue anymore. Thanks.**

Stacy POV

We finally made it to the Chinese restaurant and were seated. I felt like I was on a group date because of how we were all arranged. It was funny watching the tension between John and Liz, plus Randy would throw in a sarcastic or smart ass comment every now and then. Liz would take turns glaring at everyone.

"Come on, let's go grab a shot at the bar." Cody suggested to Becca. She agreed, just to get away from the table.

"I am surprised your letting your sister be with anyone except you, Randy." Liz said to him and John shot her a look.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Well, I am mean you two are really close and I didn't think she could get more than ten feet away from you without your trailing behind her." She said.

"I am sorry that your family wasn't close, but don't say anything about mine." Randy told her and she just smirked at him.

"Look like he is closing in on your territory." She said to Randy and we all turned to see Cody with his arm around her.

"You insinuate one more time that I am doing my sister and I will forget that I am John's friend, that I don't hit girls, and that we are in public when I knock your teeth down your throat." He hissed at her and stood up. I saw that Becca and Cody were coming back because she had seen Randy stand up.

"I got the idea that you were from John." She said and John just glared at her.

"Shut up!" John told her.

"Come on, Randy. We can get food elsewhere." Becca said as her and Cody walked up.

He nodded and we all left. We realized that John had drove and got into a cab together. I almost felt bad for John when we left, but after what Liz had said to Randy I really didn't.

John POV

Liz had just ruined the night and implied stuff that I had never said. I knew that Randy and Becca were close, but I didn't think they were screwing. I just sat there and realized that I didn't want to be here either. I just threw some money on the table and walked out. Liz was not far behind me trying to keep up and finally caught me at the car. I threw her in the car and got in.

"What is your problem?" she asked me, like it was my fault.

"My problem? You are the one who just insulted everyone at that table, made Randy think I thought he was doing his own sister, and was being a complete bitch!" I told her.

"You act like you care for them." She said.

"I do! Randy is one of my best friends, Becca is his sister and a co worker, Stacy is a close friend, and Cody is a co-worker. They are not just people, Liz, damn!" I told her.

I started driving back to the hotel and was so mad at her. I wish she hadn't of flown in to see me. We finally got back to the hotel and she was yelling at me in the elevator. I was trying not to lose my cool when I finally lost it we were in my hotel room.

"Liz, shut up!" I told her as I back her into the wall. She knew I had a temper and I had lost it.

"You are nothing more than a bitch who tries to make everyone else feel bad in order to make them self feel better. You are not the person I fell in love with and you are not the person I want to spend my life with. You made my friends mad and I don't like it." I told her.

"Chose, me or your friends." She said.

"My friends, my job, and my life." I told her. She was about to cry and I really didn't care.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, you will be sorry. You have just lost the best think you ever had and I hope that you get some ring rat instead of someone who cares." She told me.

"A ring rat would be a step up from you." I told her as she grabbed her things and walked out. I called downstairs and told them not to let her back in. I was so mad at her that I went downstairs and took it out on the punching bag.

Randy POV

I was so mad at Liz for saying that stuff and that John didn't really even try to stop her. I knew he was my best friend, but that had pissed me off. I was glad to leave and we ended up at a small pub/bar. We sat in a corner booth and just talked. The food was good and we drank some. I was glad to be out with my sister and I was glad that she was having fun.

Becca POV

I was glad when we left John and Liz, because I didn't like her. She had said something to make everyone mad at the table and I was glad that I had missed it. I was having fun with everyone and Cody was nice. He actually had manners and was easy going. I noticed that Randy and Stacy seemed to have chemistry again and I was glad. I always liked Stacy and knew I would have to talk to her about maybe getting them back together.

We got done eating and went back to the hotel. Cody was going to work out with Randy and Stacy was meeting with Mickie to talk about the match they had on RAW tomorrow. I was excited because tomorrow night I was being debuted right before Wrestlemania. I was thinking about tomorrow night as I was walking to my room and ran into someone. I felt stupid and just looked up to apologize to whoever I had run into.

Phil POV

I was deep in thought about tomorrow night's Raw. I had a match before Wrestlemania against Adam (Edge) and didn't pay attention to where I was going and ran into someone. I immediately felt bad and looked to see who it was. I had knocked down Becca on accident.

"Oh, Becca, sorry." I told her as I stuck my hand out for her to take. I helped her up and she just smiled at me.

"I wasn't paying attention either." She said. I just smiled at her.

"I am going to Adam's room to hang out with some people, you wanna come?" I asked her.

"Um, sure." She said and I smiled. I was glad she had accepted.

We walked into Adam's room and there were a few people in there.

"Hey, who is this?" Adam asked as we walked in and everyone looked.

"This is Becca, she is the newest diva." I told them.

"Introduce us." Jay (Christian) yelled.

"This is Becca, Becca this is Adam, Beth, Jay, Jeff (Hardy), Matt (Evan Bourne), Maria, and Chris (Jericho)." I told her as I pointed to them.

"Welcome to the WWE." Beth said.

"Thanks." She said and we sat down on the floor next to Matt and Maria.

"What story line are you in?" Maria asked her.

"I am going to be with Legacy and be Randy's little sister." I told her.

"Very cool, you will have fun. When are you being introduced?" Matt asked her.

"Tomorrow night." She said.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her.

"I am." She said.

"You will do fine, now let's watch a movie." Adam said and she just smiled at him.

Becca POV

I ended up staying there with Phil and watch Caddyshack. I didn't feel like staying for the second movie so I just told Phil I would text him. I got up and was walking back to my room when I saw John getting off the elevator. I figured he hadn't eaten since he left the restaurant and must have been hungry.

"John?" I called for him and he turned to look at me. I saw him and it looked like he wanted to smile when he saw me, but didn't.

"What?" he asked.

"I figured you were hungry and might want to get something to eat." I offered to him and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why?" he asked.

"I think I just explain that part too." I told him and he smirked.

"You are a smartass like your brother." He said. I was getting annoyed at him , because I was trying to be nice and he was being a dick.

"Fine, I was just trying to be nice and you can't see that. You and Liz fit perfect together because you do nothing, but put others down when they are just trying to be nice." I told him.

"We broke up." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I am done trying to be nice to you and sorry for your loss." I told him as I went into my room. I found Randy in his room and the connecting door was open.

"Well, you weren't too mean to him." Randy told me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't be, I was trying to be nice earlier and got the same thing." He said.

I talked to him a little longer before getting a shower and going to bed. I had a big day tomorrow and I couldn't wait.


	7. Unwanted

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review and tell me if I should even continue anymore. Thanks.**

Becca POV

I was so nervous about today because I was being introduced to the WWE universe and it was a little scary. I hoped they liked me, I hoped that I didn't mess up, and I hoped that I was good enough for my family's name. I got up early and went to run on the treadmill in the weight room of the hotel. I wasn't surprised or thrilled to see Cena already in there. I just ignored him and ran for an hour before finishing up with stretches.

John POV

I was a little annoyed to see Becca walk in while I was doing my workouts. I knew that she was Randy's sister and that she had never been anything but nice to me; but I still just didn't care for her. Randy always told me it was because she didn't give me time of day, but I didn't think it was that. I mean it wasn't like she was snob to me or anything and she certainly wasn't bad looking. I just watched her as she ran and realized that she was in great shape and had a nice body. I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head and finished up my workout. She finished at the same time and we got on the elevator together.

"Sorry, if I was an ass last night." I told her and she just shrugged. I was annoyed now.

"I am trying to apologize to you." I told her.

"I heard you." She said and she just went back to staring at the wall. I was annoyed and wanted to know why she didn't like it. I hit he stop button and brought the elevator to a stop. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing?" she asked me and went to push the start button, but I blocked her.

"I want to know why you don't like me." I told her.

"What?" she asked me.

"Why don't you like me?" I asked again with a little more agitation.

"You don't like me. You have never been anything but a dick to me, except my first day and then when I tried to apologize it didn't go well." She said. I just looked at her and glared.

"I have been nice to you, but you always blow me off." I told her.

"Whatever, Cena, you are so childish. I don't see why it matters if I like you or not. I put up with you because of Randy!" she told me.

I walked up to her and we were face to face. She had the most beautiful blue eyes and I was lost in them.

"John! Start the elevator." She said.

"No, because you still didn't answer me." I said as I took a step closer and realized that she was against the wall.

"Because your ego is massive, you are a womanizer, and you think the world owes you something." She said as I cut her off by crashing my lips down on hers. She was definitely shocked by my action and I didn't really know why I did it either.

She immediately pushed me off and glared at me.

"Start the fucking elevator." She said. I just smirked and pushed the button.

"We aren't telling Randy." I told her.

"Why not?" she asked me and I realized we were close to the floor.

"Fine, go ahead." I told her and walked off. I left her standing in the elevator glaring at me being very upset, confused, and irritated.

Becca POV

I got off the elevator and was very mad at John. I didn't want to be stuck on an elevator with him and then be kissed by him. John was like another brother and I didn't find him attractive at all. I was not happy so I stomped back to my room and went in. Randy heard me throwing things around and came to see what was wrong.

"Becs, what is it?" he asked with Phil and Adam walking in behind him.

"John is an ass!" I told him and then realized that we weren't by ourselves. I saw a little shock on Adam's face and Phil was smirking.

"Sorry." I mumbled and blushed bright red.

"Let it go, Becs." Randy told me and hugged me. I just sighed and nodded.

"What's going on?" I asked Randy now that I had vented.

"Well, Adam and I were going to go grab lunch and Phil was actually waiting on you." He said.

"Have fun." I told them and they left. Phil was looking at me and smiled at me.

"Sorry about my outburst." I told him.

"It's cool, I was going to see if you wanted to grab lunch?" he asked me.

"Sure, if you can give me 15 minutes to shower and change." I told him.

"Meet you in the lobby in 15." He said and smiled and he left.

I was really starting to like Phil. I jumped in the shower and changed in jeans and a baby doll t-shirt with the fox logo on it. I put on some sneakers and a hat cause I knew I would have to do my hair tonight.

I was leaving when someone texted me and I looked at it.

Have fun with Phil. He is a nice guy ~Rands. I smiled at the text and wrote him back.

I will, do I sense approval? I replied and he just replied back with a smiley face. Randy knew I had bad luck when it came to guys and I had never really had a boyfriend.

Phil POV

I was glad when Becca agreed to meet me downstairs and when I saw her she looked good. I liked her sense of humor, style, and everything about her.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded.

We walked to the car and I drove us to a local restaurant. We had fun just eating and talking.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am." She confessed.

"You will do great." I told her and she smiled.

"Promise?" she asked him and I just laughed at her.

"Promise." I told her and she smiled again.

We left after having an argument and she wouldn't let me pay for her meal. We got back to the hotel and got our stuff in time for us to have to leave for the arena. She just rode with me and I found out that we have similar taste in music, but she wasn't into the hard metal bands.

Randy POV

I was glad when Becca finally arrived and she was going to meet me in the locker room. I saw her walking with Phil and he stopped and asked her something that made her have the biggest smile when she walked into the room. Cody and Ted weren't here yet.

"What?" she asked me as I smirked at her.

"Do you like him?" I asked her.

"Maybe, but I am going on a date with him tonight after the show." She told me and I hugged her.

"Cool, have fun." I told her.

"When are you and Stacy going to rekindle all that is still there?" she asked me and I looked at her with confusion.

"You know you like her." She said.

"I know." I finally gave up and confessed.

"She is going with me to the Hall of Fame." I told her and she nodded.

"Hey, since no one is in here, what did John do to piss you off so bad?" I asked her. She sighed and looked at me. I knew it was bothering her.

"You can't fly off." She said and I knew it was something serious.

"Ok…" I slowly answered.

"He kissed me." She admitted and I saw red.

"HE IS DEAD!" I growled.

"Rand, calm down." She told me.

"No, you're my baby sister. I will not have him doing that." I said and walked out to find him. I didn't look far because he was in his dressing room.

John POV

I was in my dressing room when Randy came in and something had pissed him off.

"What happened…?" I was asking him as I got shoved against the wall.

"John, I already told you once, don't do anything to Becs and I will remind you one more time." He told me and I knew she had told him. I was a little annoyed, but I had challenged her too.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"I am serious!" he screamed at me.

"Fine." I told him and he let me go. He stalked out of the dressing room slamming the door behind him. I was shocked at his action, but I couldn't smile when I thought about the kiss. I liked kissing her and it was unlike any kiss I had had in awhile. She was attractive and strong willed, was I beginning to like her? No? She is just Randy's little sister.


	8. Dates and First

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review and tell me if I should even continue anymore. Thanks.**

_**Stuff that happens during the show will be in italics.**_

Becca POV

I didn't feel do bad when Randy went and yelled at John, because I didn't really appreciate the kiss. I just shook it off and continued to get ready. I was stretching when Maria walked up.

"Hey, Becca." She said. I smiled and she sat next to me on the floor.

"Hey, Maria, what's up?" I asked her.

"I hope you don't get mad at me for this, but I heard you were going on a date with Phil and I wanted to tell you some stuff." She said.

"News travels fast here, huh?" I asked her and she started laughing.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to tell you to be careful. Phil has a bad temper and I don't want you to get hurt." She said.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked her.

"No, he didn't hit me, but he can fly off at times." She said. I nodded.

We talked a little longer before I had to go to guerilla position. I hugged her and thanked her before walking up there.

"Becs!" Trish said when I walked up there and I hugged her.

"Good luck." She told me. I just smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." I told her.

"You are gonna do great, little one." Paul said and hugged me.

"It's ok to be nervous." Stacy told me.

I was shocked because everyone was up there when I was ready to go out. I even saw John looking over at me, which returned by slightly glaring.

_Cody and Randy were in a match with Ted being outside the ring. They were fighting Dave and Paul. I was in the back watching for my cue to go out and Stephanie was helping me to know when to run out there. _

_Dave hit Randy with a spine buster and I was told to run out there. I ran down to the ring with everyone watching me. I caught Dave's attention, while Ted had Paul distracted. Randy tagged Cody in, who hit Dave with a leg sweep and got the 3 count. Dave and Paul were livid as Cody, Ted, and Randy retreated up the ramp. _

_"Wait! I wanna know who helped you." Dave yelled into the mic. _

_"Fine, come here." Randy told me and I walked back out on top of the ramp. _

_"This is Becca, she is the newest member of Legacy." Randy told them. Dave and Paul acted shocked and we all went behind the curtain after I raised their hands one more time. _

Randy POV

"You did great!" I told Becca as I hugged her.

She was hugged by Ted, Cody, Dave, Paul, Steph, and a few others as they came up.

"Ok, now, we are going to watch the WWE Universe Chats to see what people are saying, and release a poll. We will determine exactly how much time you will get through those factors." Stephanie told Becca. Becca just smiled and nodded; Stephanie hugged her one more time before having to do something else.

"Perfect!" Trish told her as she and Stacy came up to hug her.

"Hey, have fun tonight on your date." I told her as she hugged me before leaving with Trish and Stacy.

I walked back to my dressing room and I was proud of her. She had done great and I was sure that people would like her. I walked in to find Paul and John in there.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked them.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight, since we know that Becca is going out with Phil." Paul asked.

"Sure." I said before Paul let and John was sitting on the couch.

"What?" I asked him.

"I wanted to say sorry for kissing Becs." He said. I just smirked and laughed at him.

"What?" he asked me.

"You have to tell her, not me. You didn't kiss me." I told him.

"I am glad for that." He said and I shot him a look.

"I just can't believe you didn't throw a fit when she agreed to go out with Phil." He said.

"Why?" I asked him. I also was curious as to why he cared so much.

"He is got a bad temper. You remember all the time he made Maria cry." He told me.

"Yeah, but she is grown, and she will like who she wants, I can't stop her. I just don't see why you care so much. You would think you actually cared about her or something." I told him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Oh you do!" I said and was surprised.

"Maybe." He said.

"Well, you're just SOL." I told him.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Cause, John, you have put out every vibe that you don't like her, plus you're the guy a girl sleeps with, but doesn't take home to meet the parents." I told him.

"What?" he asked me.

"Seriously, you have a new girl every week and I don't know how many times you cheated on Liz. I don't want someone like you for my sister." I told him.

"Thanks." He said a little offended.

"I am your friend, but something just don't happen." I told him.

We talked a little longer before he left to get ready and I showered. I just hoped that Becca had fun tonight since she had never had a lot of luck with guys.

Phil POV

I told Becca I would pick her up when the show ended and it just ended. I had a single daisy as I walked to the locker room she was sharing with Trish and Stacy. I knocked and she walked out. I handed her the daisy and she smiled at me. She was so cute and looked good.

She was wearing a light blue halter top with dark jeans and boots. I just smiled as I we walked outside to get into my rental car.

"You look nice." I told her as we started to leave the arena.

"Thank you." She said.

We made small talk as I took her to a local café to grab some food before the movie. I was glad that she got something more than a salad. She was an amazing person and I found out a lot while we were eating.

Becca POV

I had fun eating with Phil. He was nice and I found out a lot about him, but Maria's advice still stayed in the back of my mind. I was having so much fun when we got done eating and then we to see the movie.

We got up there and decided to see "Fast and the Furious".

"Let me pay!" he told me.

"No, you paid for dinner." I told him.

"Becca, quit being stubborn, I asked you on this date so I am paying." He told me.

"You paid for dinner that was good enough." I told him.

"You can't let a guy be nice can you?" he asked me.

"You were nice, so far." I said and he rolled his eyes before laughing at me.

"Ok, fine, I pay for this and you pay next time." He said. I finally just agreed before we were late for the movie. We walked in and sat down to find out that we were the only ones in the theater.

"I guess the no talking rule doesn't matter." He said and I laughed at him.

"Wait, you said next time, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, do you not want there to be a next time?" he asked me with hesitation and the look on his face was worried.

"I do, but I wanted to make sure I heard you right." I told him and smiled a great smiled at me.

"I kinda also wanted to know if maybe you would go with me to the hall of fame in a few nights?" he asked me.

"I guess I can, but only as a favor, not cause I might like ya or anything." I told him and he just smiled at me. He could tell the sarcasm in that comment.

"No, nothing you have done tonight would give me that impression." He said and I just smiled.

We talked on and off during the movie and I had fun. We got out of the movie and it was so cold, even for April.

"I wish spring would hurry." I told him. He just smiled at me and took my hand.

"I will help keep you warm" he said as he pulled me to him and wrapped an arm around me.

The ride to the hotel was shorted than I wanted it to be cause I was having fun. Phil walked me to my room and I kissed his cheek before he left. I was happy and I must have looked it. I walked into my room and Randy was standing in the doorway of the connecting door.

"You look goofy." He said.

"This is how you look then when you are around Stacy." I told him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

I talked to Randy for a little while before going to bed. Phil sent me a good night text and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	9. Dress Shoping

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review.**

Randy POV

I got up the next morning to go to an autograph signing with Ted and Cody. I looked in on Becca to see her still sleeping. I texted her where I was going and left to meet the fans because they were already lined up around the block to see us.

We got there and sat down. Ted, Cody, and I all got question about our newest member and who she was. I was just glad that people had taken to her and that she would be liked. I texted her told her that people were asking about her.

Becca POV

I woke up and had a lot of text messages. I read them and a lot were from Randy and Trish. A few were from Phil and he was telling me how much fun he had last night. I just smiled as I read them before texting Trish that I needed to go shopping for a dress. She immediately replied and told me to be ready in 30 minutes and we would go. I hoped in the shower and meet Trish in the lobby.

"Hey, ready?" she asked me and I nodded before giving her a hug.

"Aww, Trish has a new best friend." Adam said as he and Jay walked up.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Trish asked them. I just smiled at Adam as he looked at me and he quickly looked away.

"You wanna meet for lunch?" Jay asked us.

"Sure, but we have to go get dresses for Hall of Fame." She said.

"Who are you going with?" Jay asked Trish.

"I am going with my boyfriend." She said.

"Who are you going with?" Adam asked me.

"Phil." I told him. He nodded and smiled.

"Well, cool, we can meet around 1:00?" Jay asked us. Trish looked at me and I shrugged.

"We will call you." She told them and we left. She drove us to this massive dress warehouse place and we just started looking.

"So, how what your date last night?" she asked me.

"It was good; he is a nice guy." I told her and smiled.

We spent a long time looking for dresses and tried on just as many. We were taking stupid pictures of each other as we tried different ones on. Trish settled on a cream colored, knee length, cap sleeved dress and some crème and gold stiletto heels. I was having a hard time since I didn't know what Phil was wearing.

Trish POV

We had looked for a while before I found my dress and Becca still wasn't having much luck. She looked good in a lot of dresses, but none that really fit the occasion she was wearing it to. She also didn't know what color Phil was wearing that night. I had called Adam and Jay and told them it would be a little while before we could get there. I told them where we were and the trouble we were having.

Becca was trying on yet another dress and she came out. I was looking at her when someone came up behind me.

'It looks nice you on." I heard a familiar voice say and turned to see Adam and Jay standing there.

"Why are you here?" I asked them.

"We weren't doing anything and thought maybe a guy's opinion could help." Jay said and I notice Adam was watching Becca look at herself in the mirror.

"Green would look good on you." Adam told her and she looked at him.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yeah, totally." He said and went with her to look for a dress.

"Does Adam?" I was asking Jay and he just looked at me.

"He might, but I don't know. He knows she is with Phil." He said and we both shrugged.

She came back with a knee length, dark green, spaghetti strapped dress and another dress. She tried on the first one and it was a black and tan dress that was flood length and strapless. We didn't' like it, but then she tried on the green dress and she looked amazing.

"You look great!" I told her. She nodded and smiled as she looked at it in the mirror.

"Thanks, Adam." She told him and hugged him. He just smiled at her and twirled her like they were dancing. I was laughing at them.

She changed, we bought our dresses and left to eat. I was pretty sure that Jay and Adam were starving and we finally ended up at a Chinese restaurant. Becca didn't eat much because she wasn't feeling to hot and Adam blamed in on trying on too many dresses.

We got back to the hotel in time for Adam and Jay to get ready for their autograph signings and I had an appearance later tonight. Becca went to see what Randy was doing and put her dress up.

Randy POV

I had finished my signing and went to grab lunch with John. We were just going to have fun since we had been doing autograph signings all morning. I was at a bookstore and Cena was at a toy store. I had texted Becca on and off and she told me she had found a dress. I was glad for that because she had short notice that she was even going. She was getting her nails done tomorrow with Stacy, Trish, and Beth.

I walked into my room to see her hanging her dress up and went in to see what she had gotten, John was behind me.

"What did you get?" I asked her and made her jump. She just looked at me and was laughing.

"Sorry." I told her as she held up her dress for me to see.

"It's nice." John said from behind me and Becca just gave him a strange look.

"I like it." I told her and she smiled.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her.

"I think I am going to go downstairs and get into the hot tub because I don't really feel that great." She said and I nodded.

"You wanna go?" she asked us.

"Sure." I said and looked at John.

"Why not?" he said and she was laughing at us.

"Change, and I will meet you all outside in the hall." She said.

We all split up and John went to his room to change. I knew he liked her, but I didn't know how she would take it if he told her. I kinda hoped he didn't tell her because she wouldn't believe him.

John POV

I changed, grabbed a towel, and went back to Becca's room. She was coming out as I walked towards her room. She was in a short halter dress and had a towel and she looked good. I was walking up when Dave was getting off the elevator and he waved at Becca.

"Hey, Dave." She said.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked her.

"Going to get in the hot tub, you wanna join?" she asked him and I wanted him to say no.

"Sure. Give me two minutes." He said and went to his room. He just smiled as he walked away.

"You got changed fast." She said and I nodded.

"Becca, I wanted to say something…" I was saying.

"You just did." She said as Phil walked up to us and she hugged him.

"Hey, what are you up to?" he asked her.

"Hanging out with Randy, John, and Dave." She told him.

"Cool, did you wanna grab dinner tonight?" he asked her.

"Oh, um, I was going out with Randy and John, but you wanna come?" she asked him.

"Sure, what time?" he asked her.

"Sixish." Randy said coming out of his room and Dave walked up.

"Sure, see ya then." He said and had to go somewhere.

"You wanna go, too?" she asked Dave.

"Where to?" he asked and she looked at Randy.

"No clue, yet." He said and Dave was laughing, but agreed to go.

We finally made it downstairs and got into the hot tub and I was having a hard time not looking at Becca when she pulled her dress off. She was perfect and amazing, but I still needed to talk to her.

Becca POV

We sat in the hot tub for awhile before Dave left to go call his girls and Randy was going to take a nap before we left for dinner. I was just sitting there with John and slightly uncomfortable. I started to get out before John grabbed my arm.

"Wait, I wanted to talk to you." He said and I looked at him. I sighed and sat back into the water.

"What?" I asked him.

"I, um, wanted to say sorry about the kiss." He told me and I nodded.

"Ok." I said cause I didn't really know what else to say.

"Just ok?" he asked me, defensively.

"Yeah, I mean, what do you want me to say John?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but more than ok." He told me.

"John, I had never been kissed until you took it upon yourself to kiss me. I am sorry, but I didn't expect my first kiss, real or whatever, to be by my brother's friend who is a womanizer." I told him and he just looked at me.

"You hadn't been kissed before?" he asked me, in shock.

"No, John, I have never had a boyfriend, now before I give you more ammo to make fun of me with, I will just see you at dinner." I told him.

"No, Becca, wait." He said and I got out fast, but when I started to walk away I fell. John hurried out and sat next to me. I was holding my wrist and trying not to cry, because it hurt so bad.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs." He told me and helped me up.

I wrapped my towel around myself and put my shoes on. John grabbed my dress and his stuff before we went upstairs. He was being helpful and nice. I was just worried that Randy would be mad at me for getting hurt.


	10. Sprained

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review and let me know that someone still likes it. Thanks. **

John POV

I knew I had upset her and made her mad, but I felt worse when she fell. I could see she had hurt her wrist, so I grabbed our things and we headed for the elevator.

"I am sorry." I told her.

"It's ok, I was an idiot for letting you get to me and then trying to run away." She said and I cracked a smiled at her answer.

"Becs, I hope you know that I don't try to hurt your feelings." I told her.

"Well, you do a great job, every now and then, but don't worry about it. I say we just get along for Randy's sake." She said. I was looking at her and realized that I really had hurt her feelings or bothered her before. I didn't realize that I was that mean to her and she wasn't ever mean to me, unless I provoked it.

"John?" she asked me.

"Yeah, for Randy." I agreed and still felt like a bad person. I didn't ever mean to hurt her, but I had. I needed to find away to be a better person.

"You ok?" she asked me.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" I asked her as I noticed her wrist was almost all purple, red, and brown. She cracked at smile and then sighed.

"Randy is going to kill me." She said.

"Don't worry, I am sure it's just sprained." I told her. She nodded in agreement, but still looked worried.

"How about you come to my room and I have Mike, the trainer, come to us?" I asked her.

"You don't mind? Can you stand me that long?" she asked me.

"Yes, Becs, I can stand you and no, I don't mind." I told her and she nodded.

We finally got to my room without anyone seeing us and I called the trainer. I walked out to where she was to find her standing on the balcony and I watched her for a minute. The sun was starting to set and she looked beautiful. I quickly turned around and tried to get those thoughts out of my head, because she was just Randy's sister.

I finally walked out beside her and she just looked at me. I gave her a small smile and could tell she was in pain.

"I think I know what will fix your wrist." I told her and she looked at me a little funny. I held out my hand and she just looked at me again.

"Let me have it." I told her and she slowly put her wrist in my hand. I gently leaned over and kissed it. She was just looking at me.

"Better?" I asked her and she started to laugh at little.

"No, John, but good try." She said and I just threw my hands in the air to act like I was out of options.

"Well, at least I got you to smile." I told her and she nodded.

"Thanks." She said as there was a knock at the door.

I let Mike in and he looked at her wrist. He poked on it and made sure that it wasn't broken. He determined it to be sprained and needed a splint/brace. He found an air cast type brace and put it on her. He told her she could only take it off when showering and she couldn't wrestle for about a week. He also told her that he would tell Stephanie and he left after she thanked him a few times.

"See, told ya it wasn't broke." I told her and she just smiled at me.

"Thanks, John, I need to get back to my room." She said and hugged me.

She just left and I realized that we had about an hour before we were meeting for dinner so I showered quickly and called someone. I needed to talk to someone about what I was feeling.

Becca POV

I got back to my room and slipped the brace off to shower. The water felt nice and I was glad that John and I had come to an understanding for Randy. I knew it bugged him when we didn't get along. I washed my hair and got out. I decided what I would wear that could hide my brace so I decided on jeans, a tank top, and a hoodie.

I put the brace on and did my hair the best I could, which wasn't the greatest. I got done and realized that Randy was still asleep. I texted Phil to see if he wanted to come watch TV and he said he would be over in a minute. I just sat on the couch and waited for him. He didn't take long to get over there and come in. I just hugged him and we sat on the couch.

"What did you do today?" I asked him.

"Meet with fans for the make-a-wish foundation. I get to go to the zoo tomorrow." He told me. I just smiled and nodded.

"Very cool, the zoo sounds like it should be fun." I told him.

Phil POV

I was with Becca watching TV until it was time to eat dinner and I was glad she had asked me to come to her room. I liked spending time with her and I wanted to get to know her.

"Why don't you come tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yeah, we can spend more time together. I really want to get to know you and I have a lot to do this week. I still want to and besides I heard you bought a dress today for hall of fame night." I told her. She just smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I will go tomorrow." She said.

"Cool, I will tell them that I am bringing a guest." I told her.

"Can I see your dress?" I asked her.

"No, it's a surprise." She told me and I was laughing. I kept acting like I was going to get up and go look and she would try and hold me down. She was doing it one time when she hit me and her wrist felt extremely hard. I just looked at her and I could see that something was wrong.

"Becs, what's with your wrist?" I asked her.

"I slipped earlier and hurt it." She said as she showed me her brace. I just gently took it and kissed the brace, since I couldn't get to her wrist. She just smiled and blushed.

"Thanks, it feels better now." She said and I just slid my arm around her. We just watched TV until it was time to leave.

Randy POV

I got up about 30 minutes before it was time to leave and saw Becs sitting with Phil. I just smiled and got ready. I went into her room when it was almost time to leave and she was in the bathroom.

"Phil, I am only going to tell you once, don't hurt her." I told him and he nodded.

"I guess you're supposed to tell me that since you two are best friends." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, something like that." I agree with him.

Becca came out a few seconds later and we all left to meet in the lobby. I noticed her one hand looked swollen, but knew I would ask her about it later. We met everyone in the lobby and Beth had decided to come along with Becca pleading with her, because she didn't want to be the only girl.

We left in two cars and went to a burger place because Becca was craving a burger. I was laughing because Dave kept bugging her that a kiddie burger didn't count. She was picking on him and it was going back and forth. I just kept laughing because Becca was getting some good ones on Dave. We got out of the car and he was trying to tickle her and she was trying to defend herself. She hit him and he just stopped and looked at her.

"What's on your wrist?" he asked her.

"Why?" she asked him and moved closer to Phil, who had been laughing at them, but was now serious.

"It feels like you have something very hard on it." He said and she just looked at him.

"Who hurt it?" I asked her. She shook her head no and put her hand inside of her hoodie as I glared at Phil.

"He didn't do it, Rand, I fell." She finally told me.

"How?" I asked her as she showed me the brace on her arm.

"I slipped getting out of the hot tub." She said as the other car with John, Cody, and Beth pulled up.

"Seriously?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she seriously fell." John said walking up and I just looked at him.

"Ok, what did they say?" I asked her.

"It's sprained." She told me.

"How long are you out for?" Beth asked.

"Just a week, then I can wear it when I am in a match, but that won't happen if no one likes me." She told us. We all just laughed at her and went inside to eat. I notice that Phil was semi protective of her already and he always kept an eye on her. I hoped that was a good thing and not a bad thing.


	11. Keep your mouth shut!

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review and let me know that someone still likes it. Thanks. **

John POV

We got into the restaurant and ordered our food. I was sitting beside Randy and Becs was across from me. We would nitpick ever now and then just to make it seem normal stuff. I watched how Phil was with her and he seemed really into her and she seemed into him.

"Whatcha doing tomorrow?" Dave asked Becca after he congratulated her on finishing an actual hamburger.

"I was invited to the zoo." She said. I was trying not to laugh because a comment came to mind.

"At least you will fit in." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I will say hi to your family for you." She said as she pulled her ears out and puffed out her cheeks to look like a monkey. Everyone was laughing and I didn't find it too funny.

"Well, at least I look like my family." I mumbled and she heard me. Randy was glaring at me and so was she.

"Thanks, Cena." She said, put some money down and walked outside. Everyone was glaring at me and I realized I had messed up. Phil was already on his way out to get her and Beth was with him.

"Dumbass." Dave said and got up with Cody. We were done eating, but thanks to me we were leaving now too.

"You are a piece of work, John. She was joking with you and like normal you didn't know when to shut your mouth." Randy said as we finished paying. I knew he was right and I had just gotten to be friends with her or at least show her I could be nice, but I had ruined it.

We walked out to the cars to see Phil, Becca, and Beth already in a car. Randy joined them while I rode back with Dave and Cody, who gave me the cold shoulder. I knew I had messed up and they weren't helping me at all. I knew I had to apologize, but I wasn't sure how or when because they were all mad at me. We finally got back to the hotel and went inside. I just trudge to my room and called John (Morrison) to see if he wanted to do something. He agreed and brought beer.

"What's up?" he asked me as I opened a beer and drank some.

"I pissed her off again." I told him.

"Becca? Didn't we talk about this once today already?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but I just couldn't keep my mouth shut." I told him and he cracked a smile.

"Do you like her?" he asked me. I shrugged and turned on the TV.

"I think I want her more than I like her. She doesn't give me attention like most girls and that bugs me so bad." I told him.

"Why?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I mean, I guess because of who she is. I have had girls ignore me and turn me down before, but she is different. I just don't like it." I told him.

"Why, just because she is Randy's friend?" he asked me.

"Dude, she is his sister." I said and then realize what I said and he was looking at me with wide eyes and disbelief.

"You cannot repeat that!" I told him and he put his arms up in defense.

"I won't but it makes sense now. You think she should like you because of who she is and cause you are always around. You can't stand it when she ignores you because you have liked her for a long time, but won't tell her." He told me.

"No." I said defensively.

"No, huh?" he said.

"No, beside she is with Phil and I might get back with Liz." I told him. I didn't know if I would or not, but at least he would stop bringing up Becca.

"Whatever, man, if you like her then tell her or move on." He said.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. We decided to head to a bar after finishing the opened beers. I just wanted to forget about Becca for tonight, but she was always in the back of my mind.

Becca POV

I was just mad at John for even saying that and Phil was mad at him as well. I just got into the car and waited for everyone else. Phil came to the car with me and Beth was right behind him. I just wanted to slap John and I knew Randy was mad once he came out. We went back to the hotel and everyone did their own things. Dave, Randy, and Cody went to work out. Beth went to hang out with Adam. Phil wanted to back to his room to hang out.

We went to his room and I walked out onto the balcony. He came with me and handed me some water.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, he is just really annoying." I told him and he just smiled at me.

Phil POV

I knew John had really bothered Becca and I didn't really like that he was so mean to her. I wanted to hit him for what he had said, but I wanted to make sure she was ok, too. I know I just started dating her, but I felt a real connection to her.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" she asked me. I just looked her and grinned.

"Sure, but they can only be question about us so we can get to know each other." I told her and she smiled.

We sat on the chairs on the balcony and started to ask each other questions. I was having fun and learning a lot about her.

"How long have you and Randy known each other?" I asked her.

"A long time." She answered and I nodded.

"How many tats do you have?" she asked me.

"Too many to count." I told her and she started laughing.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" he asked me.

"None, well, does a two day relationship count?" she asked me and I sorta cracked a smile.

"I don't believe you, none?" I asked her and she nodded.

"You're beautiful, how can you not have any?" I asked her.

"You don't know my family. I have a brother who is protective and an older sister who is a bitch." I told him and he nodded.

"What made you want be straight-edged?" she asked me.

"My family." I said and she nodded. She had no idea that my father was an alcoholic and could be abusive.

Becca POV

We kept talking and I had some much fun. We eventually ended up laying on the balcony floor and looking at the sky, but we couldn't see the stars because of the lights from the city.

"What time do I need to be ready tomorrow morning?" I asked him.

"Stay here tonight and it won't matter." He said.

"Oh, ok, well, yeah because I don't have clothes." I told him and he just laughed.

"True, I have to be there around 10:30 so how does 9 sound and we can have food first?"

"Sounds good." I told him.

He fell asleep while we were watching TV so I just left him and went to my room. I was walking to my room when a very drunk John Cena came off the elevator. He was having trouble walking and even though I was mad I went to help him. I had made a mistake.


	12. The zoo

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review and let me know that someone still likes it. Thanks. **

Becca POV

I walked over and helped John to his room. We got into his room and I was basically carrying him. I got in there and shut the door, but when I turned around John was standing right in front of me just looking at me.

"Damn, John, go lay down." I told him.

He just pushed me against the door and kissed me with intensity. I tasted all the Jack Daniels and beer he had drunk, and I was trying to push him off. I finally got my mouth free and he started to kiss down my neck.

"Stop, John, you're drunk." I told him and kept trying to push him off.

"Shut up, Becca, I still want you." He told him in a raspy whisper in my ear and I felt my stomach tense. I remembered that night and I didn't want a repeat.

"No, John, stop, get off." I told him and finally pushed him off and realized that he was now in my way to get back out the door.

"Oh, come on, Becs, I know you still want me." He told me , but he was wrong.

"No, John, I don't. The night that we did that was a mistake and you used me." I told him.

"I may have used you, but I am sorry for it now. You were so good as a virgin." He told me and I was getting mad at him. He kept walking towards me and I moved as he did and pushed him on to the bed.

"Come on, Becs, stop playing hard to get." He said as he tried to get up. I was just glad he was drunk and hopefully wouldn't remember all this in the morning.

I hit him across the back of the head with an empty beer bottle and he passed out on the bed. I rolled him over on his side in case he threw up and checked to make sure I didn't cut the back of his head. I just left him there and went back to my room.

I showered and went to bed listening to what sounds liked Randy and Stacy trying to reconcile their relationship.

Phil POV

I woke up the next morning with the same clothes I had on last night and realized I must have fallen asleep with Becs still in my room. She wasn't in there so I guess she went back to her room last night.

I showered and got ready to get her. I had so much fun last night and now I got to spend the day with her. I really liked her and I couldn't get enough of her. I just didn't want stupid Cena ruining her WWE life. I went to her room a few minutes after nine and she was ready. She was in jeans, a tank top, sneakers, a hat, and sunglasses on the hat.

"You look nice." I told her as she smiled at me.

"Thanks, so do you." She said and we went out to the lobby.

We went to my rental car and went to a small café to get some food. I was glad there weren't that many people there so we could talk.

"Thanks, again, for inviting me." She told me.

"Thanks for coming with me. I wanted to spend time with you, plus I like playing 20 questions with you." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Ask me whatever you want." She said and smiled.

We talked while we ate and I was glad that she ate foods other than diet foods. We left and got to the zoo just in time. I was going to be with Ken (Mr. Kennedy) as we walked around and greet people, before we signing some autographs. The zoo was going to let us walk around afterwards, since more wrestlers were coming than they thought.

"I will do this and then we can walk around." I told her and she nodded. She was going to be hanging out with Adam (Edge)'s personal assistant. I was just glad she wasn't going to be alone while I was doing this stuff, but I liked doing it.

Becca POV

Phil went to do his thing and I was with Grace, she was Adam's personal assistant. We went to sit on an overview of the safari animals and she was setting up his meetings. I was watching the animals when my phone vibrated.

Need to talk. Come to the bathroom to your left. ~ Cena.

I sighed and knew I was an idiot for going, but my curiosity got to me. I walked over there and John was standing there.

"What?" I asked him.

"I wanted to say sorry for yesterday and I wanted to know if you would come to my room tonight so we could talk?" he asked me and I sighed.

"You did enough talking last night." I told him.

"So, I didn't dream that you helped me." He said.

"Did you also dream that you were an ass or that you were horny?" I asked him.

"Look, Becs, I just want to talk to you tonight and then I will just be Randy's best friend and you his sister if you want. Please? At midnight?" he asked me and help out a room keycard. I knew I shouldn't, but I did. I took the car, put it in my pocket, and walked back to the over view.

I texted Randy I needed to talk to him and waited for him to come to me. I needed Randy to cover for me tonight when I was talking to John.

Phil POV

I got done a little later and went to get Becca. I had fun with the fans and now I just wanted to hang out with her. I knew that a bunch of WWE people were going to stay at the zoo. I walked over and she was with Randy and Stacy.

"Hey." She said as I walked up.

"Hey, you wanna walk around?" I asked her. She nodded and took my hand to get up.

We started to walk around with Randy and Stacy a few steps in front of us. I just smiled at her as I took her hand and laced my fingers though hers.

"Ready to play?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded.

"Why did you agree to come today?" I asked her.

"Because I like the zoo and because you asked." She said.

"Why did you ask me to come?" she asked me.

"I wanted to spend time with you." I told her and she smiled and blushed.

"I like it when you blush." I told her and it caused her to blush some more.

We kept walking and looked at some more of the animals. I found out her favorites were the penguins and pandas. We were walking around and the tiger keeper had a cub for us to pet. Becca loved it and we got our picture with the little tiger.

"Go with me somewhere tonight, please?" I asked her.

"Sure, but I need to be back by 11:30. I told Randy we could do something at midnight." She told me and I just smiled.

"Alright, I will have you back by midnight." I told her and she smiled.

We finished walking around the zoo and left to go where I wanted to take her. We were driving through Houston and listening to the radio.

"Where we going?" she asked me.

"It's a surprise." I told her and she just pouted. I was laughing at her and we finally got to a place in Galveston that served really good seafood. I had been there a few times before when I was just traveling.

Becca POV

We went to Galveston and Phil took me to a small seafood place that was right on the waterfront. I was impressed and it was very nice. We ate a lot of food and had fun.

"Now where to?" I asked him.

"Come on, public beach." He said and we drove there.

We took off our shoes, rolled up our pants legs and started to walk in the tide. He was holding my hand and being very nice about it.

"Becs?" he asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked and looked at him.

"Do you think maybe you would want to be my girlfriend?" he asked me and I smiled.

"I might." I told him and he just smiled.

"Might?" he asked me.

"Yeah, well, I don't know, I mean I hardly know anything about you." I said sarcastically. He just smiled and hugged me.

We kept walking through the tide and finally got back to the rental car. I wanted to spend more time with her and it was only 8:30.

"Come on." He said and crawled up on the hood of the car. I just looked at him and crawled up there with him. I was laying against the windshield and he was next to me.

"At least tonight we can see the stars." I told him and he smiled.

"Becs?" he asked me.

"What?" I answered.

"Gotta question and if you don't want to answer it then don't." he said.

"You have my attention." I told him and he smiled.

"Are you still a virgin, since you haven't really had a boyfriend?" he asked me and I just smirked.

"No, actually, I am not. Are you?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Not since I was like 16." He said.

We kept talking until I had to go back to talk to John. We got back and he walked me to my room. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and told him good night. I showered and changed before going to John's.

I put the card in the door and went in…


	13. Not a good idea

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review and let me know that someone still likes it. Thanks. **

Becca POV

I walked into John's room and didn't know what to expect. I walked in and all the lights were off, but I didn't see John. I walked in a little further and look around, but still didn't see him. I was mentally slapping myself right now, because I knew he would forget or find someone to be busy with right now. The night that we had together was a long time ago and I was an idiot for thinking that he would actually talk to me about anything. I just wanted to be civil for Randy, but John was making that difficult. I just sighed and turned to leave when I ran into John. I was a little scared at first, but I looked at him. I couldn't tell if he had been drinking or not, but it didn't matter, I was leaving.

"I am glad you decided to come talk." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, well, I figured you were out screwing the first piece of ass you found." I told him and started to walk past him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"You really know how to push my buttons don't you?" he asked me. I didn't smell alcohol so that was one good thing.

"It works both ways, John." I told him as I tried to get free, but he held me against him.

"Why did you want to talk John?" I asked him as he slowly wrapped his around me and pulled me to where my back was firmly against his chest. I would have loved to be this close to him at one time, but not anymore.

"Because, Becs, we need to get along." He said and I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"You think, John?" I asked him.

"Look, I am sorry, for always being an ass and making fun of you, but the truth is I can't stop thinking about you." He told me and I was just ready to get out of there.

"I am sure you tell every girl that." I told him and look at him over my shoulder.

John POV

I had my arms around her and was holding her tightly to me. I loved the feeling of her in my arms and had no idea what I had done when I let her go a few years ago.

"No, I don't tell every girl that. I usually tell them they are hot, or they have a nice ass, or something along those lines." I told her.

"Ah, the Cena charm, you make them believe you want them, use them, and then just throw them away. Well, maybe not every girl, at least that is what you did to me so I might be a little bias." She told me and I was getting annoyed.

"Look, Becs, that night was amazing and I know it seems like I used you, but I didn't. I liked you a lot then, but you were just Randy's little sister and us having a relationship wasn't going to work. Randy would have killed me and so would your dad. You were supposed to be focusing on becoming a nurse so I did what I thought was right." I told her and gently nuzzled by nose behind her ear.

"John, that is all well and good, but you didn't clue me in. We had sex and then you just leave. You didn't tell me it was over, until Randy came home one day saying you and Liz were back together." She told me and I knew I had done wrong there.

"Ok, so that was a mistake, Becs and I am sorry. Would you take me back if you could?" I asked her.

"You know, if you had asked me that about a year ago, I probably would have, or even six months ago, but now, no. I have Phil and I like him. I don't even think I would take you back if I wasn't with him. You use people and it's not fun, John. I wasn't surprised when you were with Liz because you two used each other and no one was surprised when you got engaged to her. She used you and you used her so it worked." She told me and I was annoyed because I didn't use people.

"Becs, I will tell you again, I don't use people!" I told her and gently kissed her collarbone.

"John, stop." She said.

"Why, you know you want it, how long has it been since you have gotten any pleasure?" I asked her.

"Since you." She whispered. I was a little shocked because I was her first and she hadn't run to anyone since.

"You haven't?" I asked her.

"No, John, see proof that not having sex for awhile doesn't kill you, so it's not essential to living." She said sarcastically and I smirked.

I just held her in my arms even when she began to struggle a little bit. I continued to plant small kisses on her shoulder and neck, but she was resisting.

"I can't believe you didn't run to Hardy." I told her.

"John, Jeff is just a friend." She said and I smirked.

"Yeah, but he always wanted you." I told her and began to suck on the spot between her collarbone and her neck.

"Stop, John." She said and I just gently nipped at the same spot to get goose bumps to appear.

"Why? You are enjoying it." I told her.

"John, unless you want Randy to know that you stole his little sister's virginity, I would stop." She told me and she had pushed a button again. I grabbed her by the arms and turned her to face me. She was looking at me and waiting for my to say something, but I didn't.

Becca POV

I was waiting for John to let me go, but he didn't. He kissed me with a lot of force and I was trying and push him off. I finally pried his lips off mine, but still couldn't get out of his grasp.

"I thought you were going to do this for Randy?" I asked him as he just pushed me against a nearby wall.

"I am and for me too. I have always liked you and you are the only person I think about when I am with a girl. I didn't think that you would be that good or stay in my thoughts this long. I had to tell you how I still felt or I wouldn't be happy with myself." He said.

"John, I am with Phil. Go back to Liz." I told him. He just smirked and went to kiss me again, but I moved my head and be latched onto my neck.

"Stop, John, please. I don't want you to mess things up with Phil." I begged him and felt him smirk. I was glad when he pulled away, but only to be tossed onto the bed and he pinned me down.

"No, John, this isn't you." I told him because he never wanted to hurt a girl.

John POV

I wanted Becs so bad at that point, but she was to worried about Phil so I decided to remind her what I could do. I pinned her to the bed and was glad that she had shorts on because I ran my hand up to the edge of her undies. She was fighting me and I was smirking because I knew she couldn't get out of my grasp.

"Becs, shut up." I told her as I kissed her again and she didn't give into the kiss.

"Stop, John, please." She told me.

"You know, last time, I believe it was don't stop, John." I told her and I knew she was getting more upset with me.

"Damn it, John, this isn't funny." She said.

"No, Becs, you know it's not. I don't think so either, because we need to learn to get along and keep our comments to a minimum. Randy is the reason that we are here talking and yet we have resolved nothing." I told her as I nose began to brush down the side of her exposed stomach.

"John, that won't resolve anything either." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, it will. I will show you what you forgot about." I told her.

"Like what?" she asked and she was still struggling and getting more pissed by the minute.

"Like how much you miss me." I whispered in her ear as I slid a finger down her center and she gasped.

"Ok, seriously, John, stop. I will just keep my comments to myself and not come around you anymore." She said.

"No, because I like you, Becs, I do; and I want you around. I just don't want you with Phil; I want you for myself." I told her.

"John, its' not going to happen. We didn't work. Please, just stop." She told me.

"Please, just promise me one thing, Becs?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked me with a strained voice, because I still had my finger applying pressure to her clit.

"That you won't totally disappear and will still act civil around me. I should apologize for keeping you like this, but I wanted you to know how I felt." I told her. She nodded and I gently kissed her. She didn't respond, but quickly got up with I let her go.

"Ok, so civil, right?" she asked as she back into the door.

"Yeah, civil, and keep our secrets." I told her and she nodded before she ran out the door. I smiled when she left because at least I had gotten her wet. She was the only person who made me hard every time I looked at her and the only person who made me crazy. I just didn't want her with Phil. I needed some help to get her away from him and I had to regain her trust. I called up the one person who owed me a favor and could help me.

Becca POV

I quickly left John's room and was going back to mine. He was right because I still did want him and he was the one person who fueled most of my thoughts, but I liked Phil now. I wanted the relationship to work with him because from what I knew he was nothing like John.

I was walking back to my room when someone grabbed my shoulder and made me jump. I turned to see Matt (Evan) and he was smiling.

"Sorry, to scare you." He said and I gave a half smile.

"It's ok, did you need something?" I asked him.

"I didn't know anyone was still up, I was making sure you were ok. I saw you and thought something might be wrong." He said.

"No, I was just talking to a friend." I told him.

"Ok, good, well night." He said.

"Night, Matt." I told him and walked into my room.

I showered and laid down to sleep. It was after 1 am and I was tired, but John was still in my head.

Phil POV

I was about to go to sleep when Matt (Evan) texted me. I looked at it and got up to go to his room. I knew it was something if he wanted to talk at 1 am. I went to his room and went in.

"Hey." I told him.

"Hey, sorry to catch you so late, but I met Becca in the hallway coming from John's room." He told me.

"I thought she was with Randy." I told him.

"Look, I don't want you to think she is cheating on you, but she looked upset so maybe Randy and she got into it with John." He told me. I nodded and knew there was no way she would cheat on me with John.

"Thanks, I will check on her tomorrow." I told him and went back to my room.

I fell asleep a little later wondering if Becca was really ok.


	14. Good news

**A/N: I only own Becca. Thanks for the reviews and keep it up.**

Randy POV

I got up the next morning and checked on Becca. She was sleeping and didn't look like she had slept good. I left her a note about where I was going and for her to call me.

I met up with John and went to get breakfast. We were going to the golf course today for the charity event. We were playing a round with different people and other wrestlers. I had invited Becca, but she opted not to go since she was going with Trish to get her nails done before the hall of fame ceremony.

Trish POV

I met up with Becca around 10:30 that morning to get our nails done. We stopped to get breakfast and she wasn't really herself. We ate and went to the spa to get our nails done and a massage.

We got undressed and got ready for our massages. We were laying on the tables and I had to know what was wrong.

"Alright, Becca, no one else is here. What is going on? You are not yourself." I told her and she sighed as she looked at me.

"I got into it with John." She said.

"What is it with you too?" I asked her.

"You can't repeat anything." She said to me and I nodded.

"Fine, you know how I told you that a few years ago I slept with one of Randy's friends, well, it was John. Except, I didn't just sleep with him, we also dated for like 4 months without telling Randy." She told me and I was shocked.

"Oh, I get it now. He is jealous and can't stand to be this close to you without you giving him a lot of attention." I told her.

"Pretty much." She said.

"Are you happy with Phil?" I asked her and she automatically smiled.

"Yeah, I like him a lot and want to get to know him. I just don't like putting up with John. He wouldn't get over it last night and I even threatened to tell Randy about what happened between us." She told me.

"How would Randy react?" I asked her.

"He would kill him, you know Randy's temper." she told me and I nodded because I knew she was right.

We kept talking while we got massages and our nails done. We both went with the simple French manicure and left to go back to the hotel. We went ahead and made plans for tomorrow since the ceremony was tomorrow night.

Becca POV

I got back from the spa around 3 pm and Trish had a signing to go to so I was going up to my room. I got off the elevator when someone called my name.

"Becca!" the person said and I turned to see Matt (Evan Bourne) calling me.

"Hey, Matt." I said as I walked over to him.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Nothing, I just got back and going to find something to do." I told him and he nodded.

"Well, you wanna play XBOX with me?" he asked me and I knew that Randy was still at the golf course, Phil was at a signing with Kofi, and Stacy was with Randy.

"Yeah, just don't make fun of my bad gaming skills." I told him and he smiled at me.

Matt POV

We went to my room and started to play Left 4 Dead. She wasn't too bad, but I found out a lot about her. She was really nice, and Phil was really lucky because she seemed up for anything.

We were talking and playing when she was making fun of me and I found out she was ticklish. I knew I shouldn't have, but I started to tickle her and ended up on top of her. She was beautiful and I was looking at her.

"Maybe we should get back to the game?" she said and I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry." I told her and slowly got off her. I helped her sit up and we got back to the game. We were playing when Phil and Kofi came in. Phil hugged Becca and sat on the floor next to her. Kofi was on the couch.

"Where we going for dinner?" Kofi asked everyone.

"You up for Chinese?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah, Chinese." Phil agreed.

"You ok with Chinese, Becca?" I asked her.

"Oh, I thought it was just a guys night." She said.

"You're coming." Phil told her and she nodded.

"Ok, when we going?" she asked us.

"In a few minutes." Kofi said.

"Ok, let me run and get my stuff." She said and left to go to her room.

"Phil, you are lucky. She is so nice and down to earth." I told him and he just smiled.

"She is hot." Kofi said and we were laughing.

Becca POV

I got back to my room and Randy was in his room.

"Hey, what ya doing?" he asked me

"Fixing to go eat with Phil, Kofi, and Matt." I told him and he just looked at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You must really like him." He said and I looked at him.

"Maybe, I am just glad that you and Stacy are back together." I told him.

"I haven't told you." He told me.

"No, but I could hear you two having fun the other night." I told him and he just laughed at me.

"Oh, Dad, wanted me to remind you that we are going home on Tuesday night after we all go to six flags since we don't have to be at another show until Friday." he told me and I nodded.

"Ok, I won't forget." I told him as I changed tops and was getting ready to go meet Phil and everyone.

"Hey, we are going out tonight, you wanna go?" he asked me.

"Sure, let me know where and when." I told him and I hugged him and left.

I walked out and met everyone in the hallway.

"I like the top." He said and I looked down to see what I had even put on. I was in a superman tunnic t-shirt and smiled.

"Thanks." I told him and smiled.

We were all fixing to leave on the elevator when Stephanie's personal assistant came running up to us.

"Becca, Stephanie needs to see you." She said and I looked at the guys.

"We will meet you downstairs, you are going with us." Matt said and Phil smiled at me.

We left and went to the top floor to go to Stephanie's suite. I knocked and Paul opened the door. He smiled and hugged me.

"Hey, she is in there." He said and I walked into where she was. She was playing with Murphy and hugged me when I walked in.

"Well, Becca, I have good news. The fans love you and are very curious about you." She said and I was so happy.

"Since they are so interested in you, I want to sign you to a long term contract." She said and I was so excited because it meant I was a real wrestler.

I talked to her and Paul a few more minutes before heading down to meet the guys. I called Randy on the way to the lobby and told him the good news. He was just as excited for me and wanted to be there when I signed the actual contract.

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think. **


	15. Not such a good night

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review and let me know that someone still likes it. Thanks. **

Matt POV

We were waiting downstairs for Becca and Phil was hoping that the meeting went well. I was a little jealous of him, now that I had hung out with Becca. She was very nice and wasn't bad looking at all. We were standing around when she came up to us in the lobby and was smiling.

"So?" Phil asked her.

"I got a developmental contract." She said and smiled. Phil picked her up and hugged her.

"Congrats." Kofi said and hugged her. I gave her a hug as well and we were all happy for her.

We left to go eat Chinese. Phil and Becca were in the back seat holding hands and looking out the windows. Kofi was upfront singing whatever he was singing and I kept looking back at Becca. She was so pretty and I couldn't figure out how Phil ended up with her.

We were eating when her phone rang and she excused herself to talk to Randy. Phil looked slightly annoyed with her leaving for a minute.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I don't like how she always jumps when Randy calls or is always going to him for everything." he told us.

"Have you told her?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"Well, you can tell her it bugs you, make a big deal out of it, and it not turn out so well; or you can let it go and see what happens. They are best friends." Kofi told him and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right, I don't want to mess anything up right now." Phil said.

Becca came back a few minutes later and sat back down.

"Hey, um, Randy asked me earlier if I would meet up with him and some others at a nearby bar. I told them I would, but I just wanted to know if you all wanted to go with me. I can tell him, no, but I kinda wanted to please everyone. So, will you go for a few minutes?" she asked us. She was chewing on her lip in a very cute and sexy way while waiting for Phil's answer.

"Yeah, for a few minutes." He said so, me and Kofi agreed to go as well.

We finished eating and left to go to the bar that they were ate. We found it and went in.

Phil POV

I went into the bar holding Becca's hand and being dragged along. We found Randy, Stacy, Trish, Maria, Adam, Chris (Y2J), Cena, Ken (Kennedy), and John (Morrison). I didn't have anything in common with anyone in there except that I had dated Maria and we didn't get along anymore.

"What do you want to drink?" Randy asked her.

"Two cokes." She said and smiled at me. I just took a seat on high chair with Kofi and Matt. The drink came and Becca took a sip before going out to the dance floor with Trish, Stacy, and Maria. All eyes were on them as they began to dance with each other. Eventually, Cena, Randy, and Adam were out there dancing with them.

Becca looked over at me and motioned for me to come and dance. I normally wouldn't but I wanted to be close to her right now, for some reason. I walked over and pulled her away from Adam and into my arms. I received a glare for that one, but I didn't care the moment I felt her hips crush against mine.

We danced for a while before getting bored and going back to sit down. I pulled Becca into my lap and she just smiled at me as she took a sip of her coke. I decided to do the same, but mine tasted different when I realized that someone had put something in the cokes. I slammed it down and glared at them.

"What is it?" she asked me and got off my lap. She knew something was wrong and that I was pissed.

"I am leaving." I told her and just walked out. Kofi and Matt looked at her and she told them to go. I was pissed because they had the nerve to put alcohol into my drink. I respected their lifestyles and they laughed at mine.

Becca POV

I didn't know why Phil got mad, but it had something to do with his drink. I picked it up and it smelled like Jack Daniels. I was pissed because they would do that to him, so I turned and looked everyone.

"Who did it?" I growled at them.

Randy knew better, but Cena was smirking. I knew it was him and I was pissed. I picked up the glass and walked over to him.

"Pretty funny, huh?" I asked him and he was just smiling.

"It got him to leave." He said and smiled at him.

"What have you got against him?" I asked him, trying not to lose my temper.

"Everything when someone thinks they are better than me." John said and I poured the rest of Phil's coke onto his head.

"Enjoy the rest of your night." I told him as I walked out of the bar. I knew I didn't have a ride, but I would find one.

I didn't get far when John caught up to me and pulled me down an alley.

"What the fuck?!?" he screamed at me.

"Me, it's you! You ruin my night with my boyfriend and then think it's funny! He doesn't think he is better than you; he knows it because he doesn't pull stunts like you." I told him and he was so mad at me.

"I guess he will eventually find out how big of a bitch you are…" John was saying when I reared back and hit him with my hand that was already in a brace. I was in immediate pain, but seeing John smack the wall from the hit made me feel better.

"You know what, I don't care if you are Randy's best friend, and you are a fucking asshole!" I told him and left him holding his head.

I eventually made it back to the hotel and was in a lot of pain. I was about to cry when I got off the elevator and ran into Kofi.

"Becca, are you ok?" he asked me.

"No." I told him and he just looked at me.

"What happened?" when he saw my hand.

"I punched John because he was yelling at me and I was mad at him for what he did to Phil." I told Kofi and felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"Oh, babe, I am sorry." He said and pulled me into a hug.

Phil POV

I was walking out of my room when I saw Kofi and Becca talking. I could see that she was upset and her hand looked very swollen. I overheard her tell him that she had punched Cena and it made me smile.

"He is mad at me, isn't he?" she asked Kofi.

"I don't think so, Becca, it wasn't your fault." He told her and I began to feel bad because she was blaming herself.

"I know, but I asked him to go." She said and was crying. I felt horrible because I had just left her there. I walked over to where they were and Kofi nodded when he saw me.

"Becs…" I said softly and she looked at me with red-eyes and I hated to see her like that.

"Come on." I told her as I lead her with her good hand into my room and shut the door gently. I turned back around to see her looking out the open balcony doors. I gently lead her out there and sat down. I pulled her into my lap and just looked at her.

"Baby, I am sorry I left you at the bar. I was so mad." I told her.

"No, I am sorry I took you." She said.

"Becs, I chose to go with you and I freaked because I don't like drinking. I don't want it in my system." I told her.

"I know and I am sorry." She said and I gently picked up her hand since she had taken the brace off, to look at it. It was still bruised and swollen again; I gently kissed it and smiled at her.

"Please, don't think I am mad at you." I whispered to her and she just looked at me.

I gently leaned in and kissed her softly. She had the softest lips and was wearing cherry lip gloss. I didn't force the kiss on her but felt her put her hands on my chest and I tightened the grip on her hips a little more. I brought her closer to me and I got chills when she ran her tongue over my lip ring. I gently ran my hands up the back of her shirt and caress her back. She pulled me closer as I gently slipped my tongue into her mouth and we fought for dominance. I normally didn't go slow with kissing, but I was fine with it for her.

She shifted her weight and was straddling my legs. I pulled her as close as I could get her and settled my hands on her hips. She was controlling the kiss and I wasn't fighting her. She pulled away and rested her forehead against mine. I was looking into her eyes and felt the cool breeze blowing around us. I had never wanted to go slow with a girl, but I did with her.

"Becs?" I asked her.

"Mhh?" she replied as she looked at me.

"How did you hurt your hand?" I asked her and she pulled away and was chewing on her bottom lip. I reached up and ran my hand over her lips and she just looked at me.

"I punched John because of what he did to you." She told me and I just smiled. I really liked her since she had punched someone for me.

"You didn't have too." I told her.

"Yeah, because I invited you and I felt bad. He also pissed me off because, after I poured the rest of your drink on him, he wouldn't stop yelling. I just wanted him to shut up." She said.

"You poured the rest of my drink on him?" I asked her, slightly amazed. She nodded and looked at me. I just pulled her in for another kiss and hugged her.

"Thanks, babe." I whispered to her. We sat there for a second before getting up to go inside. I knew she needed ice on her hand.

Becca POV

Phil told me to sit on the bed while he got ice for my hand. I was just glad that he wasn't mad at me and that we talked. I wasn't disappointed with the kiss either. He came back and sat against the headboard. I was leaning on his chest and we were watching TV.

"You know you need to go to the trainer tomorrow." He whispered in my ear.

"And tell him what? I punched Cena in the face for being an asshole." I told him and he just smirked at me.

"How about you fell?" he said and I just sighed.

"Go or I will carry you." He told me. I was laughing at him and nodded.

We watched TV for awhile until he fell asleep. I just scooted him away from the headboard and kissed him on the forehead before slipping out. I couldn't get my brace back on and knew it wasn't good.

I was walking back to my room when someone grabbed me and pulled me into their room. I was so mad at whoever it was, but I couldn't see because the lights were all out.

**A/N: Who do you think it is?**


	16. Leave me alone!

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review and let me know that someone still likes it. Thanks. **

**I am making both John and Phil have darker personalities, hope you like it.**

Becca POV

I was struggling against the person and trying not to hurt my hand anymore. I was in their tight grip with one of their hands over my mouth. I knew that was because, naturally, I would scream and they didn't want that. I was still trying to get away when I felt them pull me tighter to them.

"Stop struggling." A familiar voice hissed in my ear and I was more mad because of who it was.

"Listen, Becs, I think we need to have another chat." They told me and I was still struggling.

"It will go easier if you just stop struggling and you probably won't hurt your hand." They told me and I stopped because I realized it was pointless.

"Good, now we can talk. I am going to move my hand and if you scream we are going to have problems." He told me and I nodded. He slowly moved his hand from my mouth.

"You're an ass, Cena!" I hissed at him and he laughed.

"Yeah, well, when you do this kind of stuff to me, it makes me pissed." He said.

John POV

I was holding Becca tightly to me and she was calling me ever name in the book; because she was so pissed at me. I just held her tighter and was smirking at her. She was a fighter and that is what I liked about her.

"I am not happy that you punched me earlier." I told her as I let my other hands wander to her hips.

"Yeah, well, I am not happy that you put alcohol in my boyfriend's drink." She said.

"You know, we have got to fix that. He doesn't need to be your boyfriend." I told her.

"Yeah, well, you have no say." She said.

"Oh, but Randy does and so does your dad. I have no problems spearing rumors and lies, because I am also not happy that you told me you had never been kissed when I distinctly remember kissing you plenty of time." I told her.

"Ok, let me rephrase, I had never had a real, passionate, or loving kiss. Sloppy doesn't count." She spat at me. I laughed at little and let my free hand wander a little closer to her center.

"John, I have no problems telling Randy about our past." She told me and I smirked.

"That's fine, because I have no problem ruining Punk's career. I know plenty of people who would gladly help and look the other way. I know of a few that wouldn't mind taking you from him." I told her and she got still.

"You wouldn't." she said.

"I would, I can, and I might." I told her. I knew figuring out how to blackmail would come in handy one day.

"John, no." she said as I slipped my hand down her jeans and she struggled some more.

"Come on, Becs, you know you miss me." I whispered in her ear.

"I don't miss anything about you." She said and I was annoyed at her. I gently pushed a finger inside of her and got an immediate reaction from her.

"Please, John, don't." she begged.

"I am not going to rape you, but I will not stand here and let you be taken advantage of by 'Mr. Straight-edge'." I told her and gently continued to use my finger to her advantage.

"Please, just leave me alone. I don't mind being your friend, but John, I don't want you anymore. I am happy with Phil and I just want to wrestle." She told me as I slowly increase the speed of my finger and added another one.

"Then leave Phil." I told her.

"No." she said and I increased the speed of my finger a lot more and got a whimper out of her.

"Oh, you are enjoying this." I said and smirked. My eyes had adjusted to the dark a long time ago and I could make out her face. She had her eyes closed and was trying not to enjoy what I was doing to her.

Becca POV

I was not leaving Phil for John. I had John once, and didn't want him again. I knew that I didn't like him and I was trying not to enjoy what he was doing to me.

"Becs, just leave Phil and I won't make life hell." He told me.

"I would rather it be hell than be with you." I told him and I felt him speed up even more. I was getting close, but I didn't want to give John the satisfaction of getting an orgasm.

"You're close." He whispered and nuzzled my neck with the tip of his nose.

"No, John." I whispered.

"You're going to go." He said and I shook my head no. I was biting my lip to keep from moaning.

"I am going to make you." He said in my ear.

"How?" I strained to ask him.

"Simple, imagine these are Phil's fingers." He whispered and as the though entered my mind, my body took over. I felt surreal as the climax took over and I moaned. He slowed his fingers and eventually pulled them out.

"See, told you I would make you go." He said as he stuck his fingers in his mouth.

"Too bad, you had to use Phil's name and thoughts to get me to." I told him and he growled because he knew I was right. I was smirking at the fact.

He pushed me against the wall and I hit with force that I cried out from the pain. He was right in front of me and I felt empty because I had let John get to me. He was so mad at me and I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from him and back to my room.

"Try me, Becs." He said and I knew what he meant. He wasn't going to be nice anymore and he wasn't going to play fair.

"Just let me go." I told him and he almost smiled.

"Tell anyone and I will give you more unpleasant visits." He warned me.

"I don't care!" I hissed at him. He reached back and slapped me across the face. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You will care, eventually. You will care when you don't have Randy or Phil to run to. You are going to learn that I will have you back, one way or another." He said and smiled.

He stepped away and I bolted for the door. I felt horrible and needed someone to talk to. I didn't want Trish involved so I went to the one person I could count on.

Randy POV

I was sitting in my room and Becs appeared at the doorway. She looked seriously upset and I knew I needed to talk to her anyways. I motioned for her to sit down and pulled her into a hug. She was my sister and my best friend.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she shook her head no as she sat back. I noticed a red mark across her face and was very concerned. I know I couldn't just start accusing or she would never tell me.

"Becs, sorry about tonight, I didn't know John would do that." I told her and she just looked at me. I knew something else was bothering her.

"Why does everyone want me with anyone, but Phil?" she asked me.

"I don't. I like Phil, and thinks he is a great guy. I don't want you with someone like John." I told her and I could see her cringe. I knew he had done something.

"Becs, what happened?" I asked her.

"Ok, Rand, but you have to listen before you get mad." She said and I nodded.

"About a year or so ago, John and I dated without you knowing, and it was a mistake. I liked John and I thought he liked me, but it turned out he just wanted someone for the moment. So, he left me and went back to Liz and I got my degree. Well, that is why we don't like each other, but now John's 'feelings' have returned and he won't leave me alone. I know I should have told you, but now John is making it hard for me to do anything. I am happy with Phil, since we just started this relationship, and I don't want to be near John. I know he is your best friend and I don't want you to pick, but I can't be around him right now. He keeps telling me I need to break up with Phil and I am tired of it." She told me and I was just looked at her.

"Did you sleep with John?" I asked her and she looked down.

"Yes, but only once." She said and looked at me with tears in her eyes. He was really bothering her.

"Ok, Becs, I am not mad, but you should have told me sooner. I know you like Phil and I am not going to stop you. I know John can, well is, an asshole a lot of the time. I am not going to make you be near him, but you can't leave me. I love you, Becs, you're my baby sister." I told her and hugged her.

"I am just glad that your aren't mad." She said.

"Well, not at you." I told her and she smiled.

"I am glad you are controlling your temper, more." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah, well, after Sam, it's not worth it." I told her.

"Are you going to have my niece when we go back?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, you wanna stay over?" I asked her.

"Totally." She said and I laughed.

We talked some more before she went to bed and I went to go kill John. I got to his room and knocked. He opened the door and looked at me. I just walked in and he shut the door.

"What is your problem?" he asked me.

"You, are the problem, John; leave Becs alone." I told him and he just smirked.

"So, she told you, huh?" he asked me.

"Yeah, and I owe you a beating for sleeping with her." I warned him.

"You probably do. I just can't believe you are letting her date Phil." He said to me.

"John, I may not completely like the guy, but I don't have too." I told him.

"Well, it won't last once your dad finds out." He told me and I knew he was right. I just shrugged.

"Just leave her alone." I warned him and he put his hands up in defense.

"Fine." He said.

"I mean it, Cena!" I told him and he nodded. I turned to leave, but I turned back around and punched John squared in the jaw.

"Don't hit her, again." I told him and left him lying on the floor and stunned at what I had done.

I walked out and left to go back to my room. I got back and Becs was already in bed. I fell asleep a little later thinking about Stacy.

Phil POV

I woke up a little later and found Becs gone. I felt bad for falling asleep on her. I checked my text and Kofi wanted something so I grabbed my phone and headed to his room. I walked past John's room and heard Randy telling John to stay away from Becs. I wondered what happened and was going to be mad if he had hurt her.

I got to Kofi's room and went in. He was playing some game, with Matt.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said and I nodded.

"So, you two made up?" Matt asked me.

"Yeah, we are good." I said and smiled.

"I am shocked." Matt said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You haven't tried anything yet." He said and Kofi laughed.

"I know, but she is different from others that I have dated. I want to go slow with her and not rush much." I told them and they nodded.

I talked to them for a little longer before going back and falling asleep thinking of Becs. I probably fell asleep with a huge goofy grin on my face.

**A/N: Please, review. **


	17. The truth about Randy

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review and let me know that someone still likes it. Thanks. **

Becca POV

I woke up the next morning and I felt empty still. I felt like John had some power over me and I hated it. I was sure that Randy had yelled at John or something after I had told him, but it still felt like John was going to hurt Phil.

I first went to the trainers to get a bigger brace. I was just glad that it wasn't broken when I hit john or 'fell' according to Phil. Mike was really nice about it and told me he wouldn't tell Stephanie how clumsy I had been. I thanked him and went back to my room.

I took a long shower and made my way to Trish's room. I was going to be with her and Stacy all day since tonight as the ceremony. We were meeting Randy, Phil, and Trish's boyfriend right before at the arena. I put my dress in Trish's room and put on a fake smile. I was just glad that I didn't have a bruise from John's visit last night.

"Hey, you ready to have a pamper day?" Stacy asked as she smiled at me.

"Absolutely." I told her and smiled.

Trish came out and was ready, so we left to grab lunch before we really had to have anything done. We stopped at a small bistro for lunch and were having fun.

"So, how are things with you and Phil?" Stacy asked.

"Good." I said and smiled.

"I am just glad you are happy." Trish said and John's words about not being happy came to me. I just shook my head to get them out of my thoughts. We just kept talking and I was acting like everything was normal. I really just wanted to run to Randy and then to Phil.

Phil POV

I got up the next morning and did cardio with Matt. We were running around the blocks in Houston trying not to get recognized.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I texted Becs this morning and she answered me sorta cryptic." I told him.

"Huh?" he asked me.

"Don't worry about it. I am probably just worrying too much about the relationship." I told him and myself.

"She is probably having fun getting ready for tonight with Trish and Stacy." He said and I nodded.

"I can't wait to see her tonight. I just hope I make it through the ceremony without dragging her into a dark corner somewhere." I told him and he just laughed at me.

"Hey, welcome back." He said and I was laughing.

"You were getting a little mushy on us for awhile." He said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I told him.

Matt POV

I did cardio with Phil and he went to work out. I was supposed to talk to John. He told me this morning he needed to talk to me and I told him I would find him. I went to his room and knocked. He let me in and I saw his busted lip.

"Someone didn't like you." I told him.

"Yeah, well, that is what happens when you mess with Becca. You get Randy to deal with." He told me.

"What is it with you two?" I asked him and he just looked at me.

"Another conversation for another day, did you mean what you said the other day about wanting to get at Phil for screwing you over?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am tired of the holier-than-thou crap he is been pulling lately. I also wish he wasn't with Becca." I told him.

"Is that because you want her for yourself?" he asked me.

"One night would be nice, but also because he always gets the girl. They think the straight-edge shit is just great." I told him.

"I gotcha." He said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Well, I have a way to make it work where he doesn't get her and she is single." he told me.

"What do you get out of it?" I asked him because something didn't seem right.

"The same thing as you, less holier and more girl." He told me and I smiled.

I was talking to him about what we could do. I knew I should feel bad because I wrestled with him on the independent circuit, TNA, and ROH, but I wanted my shot. Phil kept getting in the way and was everyone's favorite. I was getting tired of being in the back or being in his fame.

Randy POV

I was glad that Becca was having a good day with Trish and Stacy, after last night. I had punched John and felt like I should have done more. I knew John was capable of some very crazy moments and stupid ideas. I just hoped that he would let it go that she was with Phil. I didn't want her with him, but I knew Dad was going to flip when he found out. I had to either side with Dad or with her. I was at the moment siding with her because I actually saw how happy she was. I knew I would have to protect her from now on since John was on the prowl. I just hoped he wasn't stupid enough to actually do anything.

I work out that day and hung out with John (Morrison) and Cena. We all had nothing to do so we just watched movies and walked around the city. I would get a random text from Becca every now and then. I could tell she was shaken up from last night and I was so mad a John for doing whatever he really did to her. She wouldn't tell me and I knew he wasn't stupid enough to.

Becca POV

We got another massage, make-up, and our hair done for tonight. I had mine up in loose curls. Trish and Stacy had theirs done a little more elegantly than I had opted for, but I really didn't want anything fancy.

We got back to the hotel and changed. Trish and Stacy looked great in their dresses and I was told that I looked great in mine, although I only half believed them because I never thought I looked good. John had really done a number on me and it was only now starting to show.

We arrived by limo and went in. People wanted Stacy and Trish's autographs and a few people actually wanted mine. I gave a few before we went in and it was all new to me. We went in and immediately found Randy, Phil, and Trish's boyfriend.

"You look nice." Randy said and hugged me.

"I am going to kill John, if I have to, just to have the real you back." He whispered when he hugged me and I smiled. I was glad that at least Randy knew when I was being fake. I walked up to Phil and he just smiled at me.

"You look amazing." He said and I blushed. I had looked forward to seeing Phil all day and was glad when I finally got to be in his arms. He looked very sexy in his suit. I all of a sudden just wanted to go back to hotel and be with Phil.

Phil POV

I hated being in suits and going to ceremonies. I just wanted to see Becca and take her back to the hotel. I could tell something was wrong all day, but I didn't get time to ask her. I saw her and she was beautiful, perfect, and mine. I really did just want to take her into a dark corner and do all kinds of things to her. I pulled her into my arms and gently kissed her.

"You look amazing." I told her and she blushed.

"You look nice in a suit." She told me and I shrugged.

"You are making me want to skip the ceremony." She said in my ear and I was shocked.

"You read my mind." I told her and she smiled at me. I had only been with her a week, but she was exactly what I had always wanted.

We finally made it through the ceremony and I had to take random various pictures. She was in a few with Randy or others. I hated it when I was away from her because she was what I wanted right then and there.

She made up an excuse that she was tired and her hand hurt so we could go back to the hotel. I got into a cab and we got back without any problems. We got on the elevator and as soon as the doors closed I had my lips on hers. She didn't fight me, but instead let me be rough.

We finally made it to the room and I pulled her inside. I slammed her up against the closed door and kissed her again. I wanted to be as close to her as possible and I was going to make sure that I was tonight. I needed her in a way that I didn't have to explain or care to explain.

I was kissing down her neck when her small hands pulled her face back to mine.

"Phil, wait." She said and I knew something was wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked her.

Becca POV

I wanted Phil so bad, but he needed to know about last night. I had to tell him so that if he really was upset by it last night then we wouldn't make a mistake.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked me after I told him to stop. I sighed and looked into his hazel eyes, where I could see all his emotions swirling around.

"No, but you need to know something." I told him and he backed away from me.

"Phil, last night, John and I got into it again and he touched me." I told him. He was looking at me intently and I could see some anger start to rise in him.

"How did he touch you?" he asked me with his fist clinched as he walked toward the door to the balcony.

"He fingered me, but he only got me to go by telling me that I wished it was you doing it instead of him." I whispered.

Phil POV

I was so mad at John right now because he touched her and then he made her go by using her thoughts of me against her. I was so pissed, but not at her. I knew she was upset if not embarrassed because she was telling me.

"What does he have against you?" I asked her. I didn't want to look at her, not because of what would happen, but because of what I would think.

"Remember how I told you that I slept with someone awhile ago?" she asked me.

"It was him, wasn't it?" I asked her as it clicked. He wanted her back now, but I wasn't going to give her up that easy.

"Yes." She whispered in a shaky voice.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" I asked her.

"You were sleeping." She said.

"Bullshit. You know you could have told me. Let me guess, you ran to Randy." I spat her and saw her cringe at my tone.

"Yes." She said and I knew she was crying.

"Why, Becs, why Randy; I know he is your best friend, but why?" I begged her to tell me. I just didn't get it.

"Phil, he isn't my best friend." She told me.

"Then, what, are you screwing him to?" I asked her without really thinking about what I said.

"No, Phil, my last name is Orton. He is my brother." She told me and I felt dumb. I understood now and wanted to take back what I had said.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled.

"Look, I know you're mad about John and that I didn't tell you when it happened. You look nice in a suit and I will just go now." She said. I froze because she was leaving and I had two choices: I could let her walk away or I could stop her, now knowing the truth.

**A/N: Someone please let me know your still like the story. Also, let me know what you think he should do, please.**


	18. Stay or go?

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review and let me know that someone still likes it. Thanks. **

Phil POV

I just stared at her as she began slowly for the door. She was perfect and everything I had ever wanted, but she was also slipping away. I had mistaken everything she had done in the past few days for stuff I thought she was doing. I had slightly jealous of Randy, only to find out it's her brother, and upset with John for the wrong reasons. I thought he was picking on her, not abusing her. I also realized that Cena had looked beaten up tonight and gave Randy that credit since he was her brother.

I walked over to her and gently pressed the door shut before she could slip out. I knew she had been crying and I was aware that she was upset. I felt horrible and angry at the same time, but it wasn't towards her. I just had to keep my anger in check to ensure that it didn't come out that way.

I backed her into the door and lifted her chin gently with one of my fingers. She was beautiful and I hated to see her cry. I wanted nothing more than to brutally beat Cena for even thinking he could touch her, but then that he actually did it is so much worse. I gently brushed her tears away with my thumb and nuzzled my nose to hers.

"Baby, please forgive me. I am not mad at you and I am so sorry that I jumped to conclusions." I whispered to her. She just looked at me and a sniffle escaped her.

"I am sorry that I am not a good girlfriend." She whispered and I felt my anger rise again.

"No, baby, you are the best girlfriend. You punch people for me and pour drinks on them. I love that about you and I can't find anyone else like it. You are who I want." I told her and just searched her eyes.

"Becs, I am so sorry that he got near you or bothered you. I am sorry that you didn't know you could come to me, I am sorry that I didn't seem dependable, and I am sorrier that I let you get hurt." I whispered to her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Please, don't leave, stay here with me." I told her and she just looked at me. She nodded and gave me a weak smile. I just gently ran my lips over hers and she put her arms around me. I pulled away and smiled at her.

Becca POV

I was just relieved that Phil wasn't mad at me and that he didn't take it out on me. I was staring into his eyes and we kissed again. He was so gently when he needed to be and was rough when it called for him to be. I loved that about him. I was looking at him when he leaned down and picked me up. He was cradling me like a child and carried me to the bed. He sat me on it like I was a piece of glass and slowly sat down beside me.

"Please, just stay the night, nothing has to happen." He told me and I nodded.

"Let me get you some clothes." He said and went to his bags. He got me some shorts and a t-shirt and handed them to me. I just stood up and went to get the zipper.

"Let me." He whispered. He moved my hair and gently kissed the base of my neck. He kissed it to the top of my dress, before unzipping it. I turned to face him once he had unzipped it and kissed him. I pressed myself to him and wrapped his arms around me.

I was kissing him and gently slipped my hands under his suit jacket. I pushed the jacket off his muscular shoulders and it pooled in the floor. I next went to his tie and slowly undid it. He pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss down my neck. The tie joined the jacket in the floor as I began to work on his dress shirt buttons. I was getting nervous now and realized that the last person I had been with was John. I didn't have a great experience with him, and actually had no clue what to do after I got him out of his clothes. He must have noticed my hesitation because he pulled my face to his and gently kissed me.

"If you aren't comfortable then we don't have to go any farther." He whispered to me and I looked into his eyes. I knew he was telling the truth and I knew I wanted him.

"I want to...I want to forget everything that happened the other night. I want to know how it really feels to be with you." I whispered to him.

He quickly kissed me and pulled me as close as he could. I continued to work on his shirt before it joined everything else in the floor. He looked extremely sexy in just his pants, but I quickly made work of his belt and started on his pants.

"You are beautiful." He mumbled as he began to nip at my neck. I let out a small moan and gave up on pants. I wanted to feel his skin as I ran my hands over his body. I traced his peck muscles and smiled when I saw his nipple rings. I let out a small giggle and he looked at me.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing, just not sure why I didn't know to expect nipple rings." I told him and he just smiled.

Phil POV

I undid my pants and slid them off, leaving me in just my boxers. I realized that I had unzipped her dress, but it was what was between me and her. I gently stepped away from her and grabbed her wrist. I pulled them up to my shoulders and the dress slowly slid down her body to reveal her perfection. She wasn't wearing a bra, but had on a small pair of black lace undies. I just smiled at the sight and pulled her back into a kiss. I let her wrap her arms around me as I felt myself getting harder after the site of her. I walked us over to the bed, still never breaking the kiss, and gently pushed her back on it. I was crawling over her and once she was lying down I began to kiss every inch of her and took one of her nipples in my mouth. She gasped and arched her back at the feeling. I was at least glad that I knew she was enjoying the feeling and paid the other one as much attention until they were little peaks.

I continued my assault on her body and flicked her belly button ring with my tongue, causing her to giggle. I quickly kissed down to her hips, thighs and inner thighs. I could smell her arousal and couldn't wait to taste it. I quickly moved back up to her lips and she had a very strong look in her eyes that told me she didn't want to wait much longer.

Becca POV

Phil kissed every inch of me and was kissing me again. I wanted to feel him and I wanted to forget that John had ever touched me. I was looking at him when I felt his hand slid down my leg to my inner thigh. He slowly ran a finger underneath the edge of my undies and ripped them off. I gasped in shock and he just smirked at me.

"I promise I will buy you more." He whispered to me as he kissed me again. He slowly let his finger caress the outside lips and slid carefully into my folds. I sucked in a breath at the feeling and closed my eyes. He only had one finger in and it already felt good.

"You are very wet." He whispered in a husky voice and I opened to my eyes to see him. He had lust in his eyes which looked almost black. I felt him increase his speed and I pulled him to me, for another kiss. I kissed him with passion and force and he slipped another finger inside me. I gasped and arched my back even more. I wanted to go so bad and he was getting me very close.

"Please." I panted.

"Please, what?" he asked me when an evil grin on his face.

"Please, just make me forget everything but you." I said in a strained whisper.

Phil POV

She wanted me to make her forget everything except for us and I wanted to do that. I needed her as much as she needed me. I pulled my finger out and she whimpered as she looked at me. I quickly crawled down her and placed my tongue flat against her folds and she jumped. I was licking up her juices and nibbling on her clit as she withered beneath my hold on her. I felt her begin to contract around me tongue and her hands slipped into my already messy hair, as I felt her pushed herself against me. She was very close and I wanted her to go. I wanted every part of her to feel good as she finally hit her climax. I was licking up her juices as she came off her high.

I crawled back up and kissed her. She pulled me on top of her and we fought for dominance over the kiss. I was very hard an ready to be inside of her.

"I need to get a condom." I whispered to her as I pulled out of her embrace. She was all, but begging me to slam into her. I quickly got one and slid it on. I was so ready for her as I put my tip at her entrance.

"Please, Phil, go slow." She whispered and I remember that she was still new to this and her first time was probably not a good experience. I kissed her and tried to restrain myself from just slamming into her.

I gently pushed into her and felt her tense. She had her fingers gripped my shoulders so tightly and I finally pushed all the way into her. She was tighter than I could imagine, buts he felt so good. I just kissed her as she got used to me, because I didn't want to hurt her.

I began to slowly move in and out of her to be greeted with moans and her arching her back to me. I sped up a little more to see that she was enjoying it and I was in heaven.

"Harder, Phil, make me forget." She begged me. I kissed her and put her legs around me. She just clung to me as I pulled us both off the bed. I made my way to bathroom and pushed her up against the sink. I pushed in farther as I put her onto the counter and she slammed her head into the mirror. I just slammed into her again and again.

Becca POV

I loved the feeling of Phil inside of me, but I wanted to forget anyone else. I begged him to go harder, so he picked us up and pushed me onto the counter in the bathroom. He slammed into me with such force that it hurt and I cracked my head on the mirror. I didn't care because he was pushing into me with such force that the pain and pleasure became one.

I was getting very close and he was as well. I closed my eyes and let out animalistic moans. He was trying to suppress his, but they finally came out when I shifted and little and he hit a certain spot.

"Open your eyes and look at me." He growled. I opened them to see him covered in sweat, black eyes filled with lust, and the most perfect person I had met.

"Come on, baby." He growled at me to urge me on and I was so close.

"Phil." I moaned as I saw every color of the rainbow when I hit my orgasm.

Phil POV

I was so close and I knew she was. I slammed into her the hardest and I felt her walls instantly contract around me. I saw her eyes light up and she moaned my name as she went. I slammed into her once more before letting out an animalistic growl and shooting myself into her and the condom. I saw colors and many other things outside of my boring life when I went inside of her. She was what I had been missing and now I had made her mine.

I quickly brought her lips to mine as we both came down from an extremely large high. I rested my forehead against hers and just looked into her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For believing me and not letting me go." She said and I kissed her with all the love I had.

We pulled away and I pulled out of her. I could see the areas that were going to be bruised from our night together. I also saw blood on the mirror from where she had hit it.

"I'm sorry." I said as I threw the condom away and pulled her to me.

"For what?" she asked and I turned her so she could see the mirror. She put her hand up to her head and found blood, but she just shrugged.

"I am not mad. I wanted to forget everything, but you. I even forgot the pain." She said and I smiled at her. I was holding her and noticed she had a tattoo on one side of her back. I looked at it and realized it was an infinity sign.

"Nice ink." I told her and she smiled.

"Sorry they aren't as impressive as yours." She said and I kissed her gently.

"Come on, let's lay down. I have to win the money in the bank match tomorrow." I told her and began to walk into the room. I turned to see her still standing there and looked at her a little strange, because she hadn't moved yet.

"My legs hurt." She whispered and I easily picked her up. I carried her to bed and laid her down. She curled up beside me when I laid down next to her.

"I am so glad I didn't let you leave." I told her.

"Me too." She said and put her head on my chest.

I fell asleep that night with Becca in my arms and a smile on my face. I wasn't ever going to let her go because she was the one person I had been looking for, now if only John would stay away.


	19. Celebrating

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review and let me know that someone still likes it. Thanks. **

Phil POV

I woke up the next morning and smile when I felt Becca body snuggled up to mine. I looked over and she was perfect. I was glad that I woke up next to her and I knew that today was going to be good. Wrestlemania was tonight and I was going to win the Money in the Bank.

I gently slid out of her grasp and went to the bathroom. I came back out and sat on the bed. I was looking outside when I felt her shift and I turned to look at her. I saw a large bruise on the very bottom of her back from where we had needed the sink last night. I smiled at the thought and ran my finger gently over the bruise. She winced a little and scooted away from me. I realized that it must be a deep bruise if it already hurts, so I left it alone. I stood up and walked over to the window. I was looking outside when I felt her small arms wrap around me and I smiled at the feeling.

"Morning." She mumbled into my shoulder blade as she rested her head on my back.

"Morning, beautiful." I told her and I felt her lips curl into a smile before she gently kissed my shoulder.

"Be right back." She said as she disappeared into the bathroom and I smiled just because she was with me. I felt a very real and strong connection between us. I know that most guys would think they were pussies for thinking like this, but I didn't care.

She poked her head out a second later and I smiled at her.

"Shower?" she asked me and I nodded. I wanted to have her body close to mine again.

Becca POV

Phil and I took a long, hot, and passionate shower. I liked the feeling of him being close to me because I felt safe. I wouldn't normal of even thought about sleeping with a guy after only dating for maybe a week, but I really liked him. I felt some connection, but I am sure he wasn't to that stage yet. I did tell him not to say anything about who Randy was to me, because I didn't need any more problems. He was nice about it and knew to keep his mouth shut.

I changed into some of Phil's shorts and a t-shirt before taking my stuff back to my room. I promised Phil I would see him before tonight. I got into my room and found Randy leaning in the doorway and smiling at me.

"You're in kinda late?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Funny, I take it you had a good night too?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Just be careful, Becs." He said and I just looked at him.

"Don't worry, Rand, you won't have a little niece or nephew anytime soon. We used protection." I told him and he made a face.

"Ok, I don't really need to know about your sex life, but I meant that I don't want him to hurt you." He told me and I smiled.

"Thanks, Rand." I told him.

"Besides, I get to hurt any of them just for trying." Randy said and I just laughed.

We talked a little longer before Randy wanted to go get some lunch. We had to be at the arena early since tonight was the big night. I didn't have any part of it, except if Randy won, then I got to run out there with Ted and Cody.

Randy POV

I went to lunch with Becca and it was nice just to eat with my little sister. We had always been very close and now it was better, because I got to see her a lot more. I felt bad when I started going on the road, because I missed a lot of things. I did get to see Becca at prom and I surprised her, but I pissed her date off. She was there for me when I decided to get married, she was in the wedding, and she was there when Sam cheated on me. She also helped me with my little girl and I was grateful to her. I didn't want anyone hurting her and I was not about to let Cena even come close. I was already pissed that he had dated her, but if he tried anything else I was going to be livid. Becca also helped me to keep my cool when my temper flared.

We arrived at the arena on time and went to our meetings. We had to get pictures done and Becca was in a few of them. I left to go to warm up and prepare for a hard match. I was facing HHH and I knew he could be rough.

Becca POV

I wander over to Trish and Stacy's dressing room. I didn't feel like hanging out by myself and I knew that Phil was getting ready for his match. I went in there with them and we were talking. Stacy was telling us how good Randy was and I told her I didn't want to know. They wanted to know about me and Phil, so I told them only what I wanted them to know.

Stacy and Trish neither had to fight, but they both had to make appearances. They were doing their hair and makeup when Phil came to see me. I walked out in the hallway with him and he gently kissed me.

"Good luck." I told him and smiled.

We talked for another second and he wanted me to come to gorilla position with him so that I could be there when he won. I really did want him to win and couldn't wait to see the match. I was just hoping that he didn't get hurt.

Phil went out and I sat on a create backstage and was watching the match on a TV when someone came up to me and nudged me. I looked over to see Matt (Bourne).

"Hey." I told him and hugged him.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just wish I had a match." He said and I nodded.

"Well, I am sure you would win." I told him and he smiled at me.

I kept talking to him when I saw Jeff and Matt Hardy out of the corner of my eye. I smiled at them and Jeff was surprised when he saw me.

"Two seconds." I told Matt and walked over to them. I was almost to them when Jeff grabbed me in a big hug.

"Becs, I didn't believe you were a diva until now. " Jeff said and I just smiled at him.

"Yeah, well, I finally got into the business." I told them and hugged Matt.

"How is your dad taking it?" Matt asked.

"Good, but , um, no one here knows who he is or who my brother is…" I whispered to them and they nodded.

"Gotcha." Matt said.

I talked to them and found out that they were going to just stay in the arena and party with everyone else. I told them I would be here for a few minutes and help to celebrate. I went back to Matt when they left to warm up.

"You know everyone." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah, well, I came with Randy a few times." I told him and he nodded.

We watched the rest of the match and Phil won. He came back stage and Matt and I both congratulated him. He was so sweaty and nasty, but I hugged him anyways.

"You are sweaty." I told him.

"It didn't bother you last night." He whispered in my ear and I blushed.

"Keep you celebration ideas to yourself." Matt said when he saw me blush, so I blushed even more.

"Funny, but we celebrating here with everyone else." Phil told him and I just laughed.

Randy POV

I was ready for my match and I met Becca at gorilla position with Phil, Kofi, and Matt. They were all waiting around with Becca. She saw me and hugged me.

"Good luck." She told me and I nodded.

I went out and fought a hard match, but HHH won. I knew he deserved it and I wasn't mad, but a little disappointed in me that I hadn't won. I walked back stage and Becca gave me another hug.

"You will win in next time." She said and I smiled. I knew she was right, but I wanted to win now.

I showered and went back to the hotel with Stacy. I didn't want to celebrate and I actually thought about going home early. I called Becs, who was with Phil and others celebrating and asked her.

She convinced me that we were leaving tomorrow anyways, so just wait. I knew she was right, plus she wanted to go to six flags tomorrow, so I decided to be a nice big brother.

Phil POV

I got back from celebrating with Becs, Matt, Kofi, and a few other people. We were having fun, but I was tired. I went back to my room with Becs and fell on the bed.

"I take it someone is tired." She told me as she helped me peel my shirt off. I changed into shorts and lay back down. I just smiled as she ran her hands over my back.

"Just lay there." She whispered as I felt her begin to massage my back and work out the knots. She was so good at it and I liked the feeling of having her hands running over me.

I flipped over and smiled at her. She was tracing the letters on my stomach and I moaned when she traced a certain spot. I looked at her and she was beautiful.

"You're perfect." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Wrong." She said and I laughed.

"Fine, you are to me." I whispered to her and moved her to where she was straddling me.

"You're cute." She told me and gently kissed me. I couldn't help it but let me hands rest on her hips.

"And you are turning me on." I whispered in her ear.

I looked at her and slid my hands underneath her skirt. I was so glad she was wearing a skirt for once and it was good access. I gently tugged on her clit with my fingers and she moaned. I wanted her so bad and I was turning her on.

"I want you." I whispered to her as I brought her down to kiss me.

"What are you waiting on?" she whispered and gently ran her tongue along the edge of my ear. I sucked in a breath as I felt her tug on my earring with her teeth. I didn't need any more assurance than that as I slid her undies to the side and released myself from my shorts. I found her tight, wet slit and pushed in. She moaned and arched her back as she let herself slid all the way down onto me.

Becca POV

I slid down onto Phil and was still amazed at how big he was. I got adjusted, quickly, and started to move up and down on him. He grabbed my hips and helped me to move. I was going at a steady, but slower pace and Phil was having a hard time.

"Please, baby, speed up." He begged me.

"Nope, you get it slow for putting a bruise on my ass." I told him and he just smiled.

I was going at a good pace and he was trying to shift underneath me and trying to push into me with everything he had. I kept moving just out of his reach and I leaned down to kiss him. He grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me. He was holding them when he used his hair tie to keep them together. I didn't know what he was doing, but I wasn't scared.

"I wanted to go faster." He said as he pushed up into me with force. I let out and small scream and he smiled at me.

"You should have listened." He growled in my ear before sucking on it as he pulled me down and met my hips with his. I was enjoying it and I didn't mind not being in control.

I was moaning with every thrust of his hips and he realized I was enjoying it as he quickly pushed me off him and onto the bed. He reached around and undid my arms. I pulled him into a kiss, but was quickly turned around to face the bed.

"Bend over." He growled and I did. I liked it when he was in control, but I wasn't ready when he slammed into me with such force. I could feel his hips hitting the bruise, but the pain was forgotten.

I was moaning and clawing the sheets as I supported myself. He was slamming into me at a fast and hard pace.

"Do you like it?" he asked me as he sank his teeth into my shoulder. I moaned in pain and jumped.

"Yes…" I managed to pant.

He was going at a fast and hard pace and I was getting very close.

"Phil, I am close." I moaned and he slammed into to me so hard that I had the breath knocked out of me. I felt him reach around and tug on my clit, which sent me over the edge.

I screamed at the feeling he gave me when my body exploded from my orgasm. He wasn't too far behind as he bit harder into my shoulder. I just collapsed on the bed with mostly on top of me. He finally rolled off and pulled me to him.

Phil POV

I had just had mind-blowing sex with Becs and learned that she could be dominated. I had bit her shoulder a couple of times and realized that I had drawn blood. I felt bad and wiped the blood from her shoulder.

"I take it you don't mind being dominated?" I whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"Only if it's by you." She whispered back.

I just smiled and went to get cleaned up. I hoped into the shower and kept thinking about what she had said. I realized that I was going to have to try different things with her and hoped that she enjoyed it. I finally got out of the shower and found her asleep in my bed. I smiled at the sight of her and quickly joined her as sleep came fast that night.


	20. 6 Flags

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

Becca POV

I woke up the next morning beside Phil and liked the feeling of it. I could definitely get used to it and didn't want to move. I knew I had to, because I had to change, get packed, and we were going to 6 Flags in San Antonio. I was excited, but knew that I wouldn't see Phil for a couple of days.

I scooted away from him without waking him up, scribbled a note, and left to go to my room. I got there without anyone seeing and showered. I changed, packed, and was ready as Trish called.

Trish POV

I called Becs to see if she wanted to go grab breakfast before we all left for 6 flags. She agreed and I met her in the lobby. We walked to a small café near the hotel and sat in the corner, so we didn't get recognized.

"So, how are things with you and Phil?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I really like him." She said and blushed.

"Aww, good." I told her.

"How are wedding plans?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Shut up, he hasn't asked yet." I told her and she shrugged. We all knew I would get married to him, but not yet. She nodded and then sighed. I knew she was thinking about something.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I know that my parents aren't going to like Phil." She said and I knew she was right. She had the father that wanted nothing less than prince charming for his daughter, and Phil wasn't exactly prince charming.

"You never know, your Dad could come around." I told her, but it was pretty much hopeless.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." She mumbled into her hands and I just laughed at her.

We finished eating and went back to the hotel. We were leaving to go to the park and only about 30 wrestlers were going. We had the entire park to ourselves, the WWE people, and their families. I was just excited that we were going and that my boyfriend was going to be with me.

Randy POV

I got up and got ready. I was glad we were going, but I wanted to get home. I wanted to see my little girl and just get away from certain people. I was glad that Stacy and I were back talking and were considering being more than friends with benefits.

I met Becs downstairs and she already had her stuff together. She was going to ride with me, Phil, and Stacy. I was driving the SUV and Stacy was sitting beside me. I watched Phil greet her and kiss her. She looked happy and he seemed to be protective of her. I knew she had told him that I was her brother, and I didn't have a problem with it. I knew that Dad wouldn't like it.

We finally piled into the car and were on our way. Stacy and Becs fell asleep within minutes.

"Phil?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"Thanks." I told him and he looked at me funny.

"For?" he asked me.

"For not running when she told you who I was." I told him and he smirked.

"I was jealous of you at first. I thought you were more than just close friends." He admitted to me and I laughed a little.

"Hell no, she is just my baby sister and I don't want anything to happen to her." I told him and he nodded.

"Well, I don't plan on hurting her, just Cena." He stated to me and I knew that she had told him something of what had happened.

"Yeah, I know. I got him for what he did the other night." I told him and he nodded.

"I just can't believe that he thinks he can go around touching girls to see if they will sleep with him." He told me and I knew right then I didn't hit John nearly hard enough or enough times.

"Yeah, well, I gave him a good piece of my fist." I told Phil and he just smirked.

"Thanks." He said and I watched him for a minute. He was watching her and you could tell he really liked her.

The drive went by fast and we got there in record time. I gently work Stacy up as Phil woke Becs up.

Phil POV

She was perfect when she slept and was beautiful all the time. I didn't want to wake her, but I knew that I had too, because she wanted to be here.

"Baby?" I whispered in her ear and she stirred a little.

"Love, come on, we are here." I told her and gently kissed her; she responded a little more. I just smiled when she whimpered from the loss of contact with him lips.

I gently kissed her more and noticed the Randy and Stacy were already out of the car. I felt her kiss me more and before I realized what had happened she had her arms wrapped around me. I pulled away and looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes and I saw lust.

"Come on." I told her and she looked around to see that we were here. I tried to move, but she just held me to her and wouldn't move.

"Baby?" I asked her and she kissed me again. I felt her slid her hand down the front of my pants and groaned.

"No, Becs, not now." I tried to tell her and she just laughed.

"Why not?" she asked me and I shrugged. I saw that I there was a large space behind the seat and in one motion I pulled us back there. I felt her lips attack mine, once again.

Becca POV

I was having a good dream until Phil woke me up, so now I wanted him to fix my problem, since my dream was cut short. I was kissing him and on top when we were rolled into the back of the SUV. I didn't care if anyone missed us or anything, because I wanted him right now.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked me.

"You woke me up during a good dream and now you are going to fix it." I told him and he smiled.

I felt his hand go to my jeans and unbutton them; he wasted no time in pulling them off. I was about to say something when I felt his finger slide into me and I moaned. He ripped my undies down my legs and threw them over with my jeans.

"You know we don't have a lot of time before we are going to be missed." I told him and he nodded. He quickly undid his jeans, released himself, and in one motion flipped us over so I was on top.

He held me over him and slammed into me. I moaned at the feeling and bucked my hips into his.

"Shhh, the car isn't sound proof." He said and smirked. I ground down harder on him and he shot me a mean look. I knew he was enjoying me doing that so I continued to slam myself down onto him.

"I am close." He growled and I felt his hands go to my hips. I just moaned as he pushed me down so hard that it threatened to hurt. He arched his back as we went and I was right behind him. I fell over on him and just laid there for a minute. I could hear his heart beating rapidly and loved the feeling of being this close to him.

Phil POV

She was amazing and the sex just kept getting better. I loved the feeling of her so close to me and didn't want to be away from her the next few days. I kissed her and held her for a minute before we put our clothes on, fixed ourselves, and went into the park like everyone else. We didn't get any questions about where we had been and Randy had only mentioned how hard it was to wake her up.

I spend the entire day with her and loved being able to wrap my arms around her when I wanted to, kissing her, and just being close to her.

"Hey, let's ride this." Trish suggested as we walked up to a large rollercoaster.

"No, I am good." Becs said and I looked at her.

"You go." She said and kissed me lightly.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah, besides Matt is here with me." She said and pointed to him. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright." I told her and went to meet Trish, Randy, Stacy, and a few others who were going to ride it.

Matt POV

I was sitting with Becca as they all went to ride something that didn't seem interesting to me.

"You having fun?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just don't want to go home." She said and I knew she was going to miss Phil.

"You really like him, huh?" I asked her and she smiled while she nodded.

We just kept talking and they finally got back. We all walked around until we had to head to the airport for our different flights. I was in the car with Cena on the way to the airport.

"Well?" he asked me.

"She really likes him." I told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, well, she won't when he cheats on her." He said and I nodded. I knew I should feel bad since he is my friend, but I wanted nothing more than to be outside his spotlight.


	21. Randy's Problems

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

Randy POV

I finally broke away from Stacy and Phil finally let go of Becca as we bored our flight to St. Louis. Matt was on the same flight with us, since he lived in St. Louis as well. I was happy to be going home and I was just glad that Becs was staying with me, because I had Alanna. I loved my little girl, but there were times when I wished I hadn't of even married Sam.

I wrestled with my thoughts the entire way home and as Becs drove us to my house. I had told Matt to come over tomorrow and we would work out together. I was trying to be nice to him, since he was Phil's friend, and he lived close to us. We got there really late and Becs crashed in the guest room that was solely hers. I had given her the room she wanted because she always helped me with Alanna. I crashed in my large bed and realized that I hadn't really been home to sleep in my bed since I divorced Sam. I finally went to sleep around 2 am after texting Stacy for a little bit.

Becs POV

I woke up the next morning and made breakfast of Randy and myself. I cooked a lot and Randy finally came downstairs in some boxers.

"You know most girls would love to see this site, but put some clothes on." I told him as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to see you without a bar on either." He shot back and I was laughing.

"Aww, you noticed." I told him.

"You're so not right, Becs." He told me.

We were eating and scanning the newspaper when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it since I had the most clothes on and found Matt standing there.

"Hey, come on in." I told him and he smiled at me.

He came in and greeted Randy, grabbed a plate, and started eating. I went upstairs to shower and text Phil. I didn't think he was up yet, but I wanted to at least say hi. I showered, changed, and came downstairs to see Matt waiting on Randy.

"I am glad that you are starting to hang around." I told him.

"Yeah, well, It's nice to know someone in the business that lives close by, plus, I told Phil I would keep an eye on you." He said and I started laughing.

"Oh, thanks." I said sarcastically.

I was talking to him when Randy came downstairs and they left to go work out. I was going to just hang around here today so that I could be here when Sam brought my little niece. I didn't have to wait long before Sam pulled up and I greeted her at the door.

"Hey, Sam." I told her and hugged her.

"Hey, Becs." She told me and brought all of Alanna's things in.

"How is he?" she asked me. I never really had a problem with Sam, other than the cheating, and knew she really did feel bad for breaking his heart.

"He is better." I told her and we chatted for a minute, before she was leaving to go to work. Sam was very smart and had a good job managing a bank.

I put Alanna's stuff in her room and too her out of her car seat.

"Hi, my little niece." I cooed at her and she smiled.

I loved my little niece and eventually wanted to have kids of my own. I just had to find the right guy and the right time.

Randy POV

I hung out with Matt all day and he gave me info on Phil. I was surprised that Phil actually seemed like a nice guy and Matt didn't turn out to be as bad as I thought. I got home and told Matt that we would go out tonight. Becs knew I loved my little girl, but right now she reminded me way to much of Sam.

I got home and showered before going into the living room with Becs and Alanna. I took my little girl and just held her. She was getting so big and she had my blue eyes. I played with her, while Becs fixed her a bottle, and then Becs made me feed it to her.

"I am going out with Matt tonight." I told her and she nodded. She never questioned my drinking or partying, just my safety.

"Have fun, and be careful, but Rands, you know all the partying and she will still be here tomorrow." She told me and I nodded. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Becs." I told her as Matt came in the foyer. I kissed my little girl and then hugged Becs on the way out the door.

I went to a club with Matt and we started to drink. I was having fun since I knew that Becs and Alanna were alright. I found a gorgeous black haired beauty and danced with her all night. Matt was between different girls, but you could tell he had one girl on his mind. We finally got done and went home around 1 am.

Becs POV

I was asleep on the couch when I heard Randy and Matt come stumbling in. I went to help them and to keep them quiet. I got Randy first and pulled him into his bedroom. He was easy because I knew he would pass out the quickest. I got him on his bed, took off his shoes, shirt, and socks before covering him up.

I walked back out to the living room and Matt was sprawled out on the couch. I couldn't help, but laugh at him. He heard me and looked at me with a goofy, drunk smile.

"Go to sleep." I told him as I pulled his shoes off.

"Not without you." He mumbled.

"No, go to sleep." I said and he sat up more.

"You know you are beautiful." He said and I knew he was definitely drunk, because he was Phil's friend.

"You are drunk." I told him and he laughed.

"Shh…" I told him.

"I wanna talk to you." He said and I knew he would only get louder, so I pulled him up to me and we walked to my room. He took off his shirt and belt before, he laid over on the bed and smiled at me.

"You are beautiful." He said, again.

"You told me." I told him.

"Phil doesn't deserve you." He said and I just shrugged it off to being drunk.

"And you do?" I asked him.

"Yeah, because I would treat you like a princess." He mumbled and I nodded.

I just let him tell me how good he would be to me and how good he was in bed, until he passed out a little later. I wasn't going to let him have my whole bed, so I push the cover from underneath him and crawled in bed next to him. I wanted to sleep in my bed and a drunk Matt wasn't going to stop me.

Matt POV

I woke up the next morning to find someone wrapped around me and was trying to think of who I had taken home last night. I knew Randy didn't take anyone home so I didn't know who I had taken home. I looked over to see Becs, Phil's Becca, beside me. I shot up out of the bed and she sat up really fast. I felt my head start to spin and she pulled e back to the bed before I fell over. I laid down and closed my eyes.

"What happened last night?" I asked her, but almost didn't want to know the answer.

"You got drunk and passed out on my bed; I wanted to sleep in my bed so I just left you." She said and rolled over on her side, away from me.

"So, nothing happened?" I asked her.

"Nope, go back to sleep." She said and I pulled covers back over me.

I fell back asleep as I wrapped my arm around Becs. She didn't object since she was already asleep, but I knew Phil could get jealous, so he wasn't going to know about this.

Becca POV

Matt left later that day and Randy was playing Alanna. She was going to stay at Mom and Dad's tonight so that they could see her. Dad was coming over here tonight to pick her up. Dad got there and hugged me and Randy.

"So, how do you like it?" he asked me.

"I like it and I am having fun." I told him.

"Good, and I hear there is a certain tattooed freak that is been spotted with you?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, Dad, he is not a freak and his name is Phil." I told him and he just looked at me.

"Randy, what do you think?" he asked him.

"He seems ok." Randy said and I smiled at him.

"Well, I don't like it, but I can't stop you." Dad said.

We talked a little longer and Dad was nicer to Randy. He finally left after talking Alanna. I was just glad he was gone.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Anytime, you help me out a lot." He said and I smirked.

I cooked us dinner and Randy cleaned up, before disappearing in his study to drink. I knew he had a drinking problem, but I didn't know it exactly how bad it was until tonight.

**A/N: Please Review**


	22. Matt's help

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

Randy POV

I was sitting in my study and looking over future storylines, shirt designs and other various things that needed my attention. I was drinking Jack Daniels and just looking over things, when I found a picture under all the papers on my desk. I held it and looked at it, when memories came flooding back. I was staring at a picture of Sam and me in Vegas, at a casino, and we were happy. I looked it and realized how dumb I was, how foolish I was, and how naïve I was to think that I could actually have someone who would love me when I was on the road 3-4 days out of the week, every week. I was stupid to think that I could have a family that would work and stay together. I was stupid to think that one person would be faithful to me.

I sat there and pondered all these thoughts as I finished the rest of the Jack Daniels. I was staring at the picture and realized I wanted nothing in my house anymore that reminded me of Sam. I grabbed the pictures, another bottle of Jack Daniels, and some other things that reminded me of her with me outside. I grabbed a lighter and started a fire. I wanted anything and everything that reminded me of her gone.

Becca POV

I had showered and was talking to Phil on the phone when I smelled something burning. I got off the phone and ran downstairs to see what was going. Randy must have been doing something stupid, and I wanted to make sure he was alright. I walked outside to see him drunk, pissed off, and lighting everything of Sam's on fire. I walked over to him and took the Jack Daniels from him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he spat at me.

"Stopping you from doing something incredibly stupid." I told him and he was glaring at me. I wasn't fazed because I had seen Randy do some stupid things drunk.

"Give it back." He said and I shook my head no.

"No, Rand." I told him and he stepped closer to me.

I just walked inside and went to pour it out in the sink. I was in the middle of doing it when I felt Randy grab me and turn me around. I was going to say something when he slapped me right across the face. I backed away from him and was shocked by his actions.

"Randy, stop." I told him and started to walk away, but he grabbed me and threw me into the wall.

"You need to shut up! You are still her friend and you need to pick me or her." He screamed at me as I started to get up. He kicked me in the ribs and I fell back over.

"Pick!" he screamed again.

"You!" I yelled at him.

"I don't believe you." He said as I finally got up to my feet. I wasn't really able to defend myself because I was stunned from Randy's actions. I finally got up and he punched me right in the face. I fell back against the wall and hoped that he was almost done.

Phil POV

I was trying to call Becs back to see if she was ok, because she had to get off the phone in a hurry. I tried for an hour to get her, and couldn't. I was starting to get worried, so I called Matt.

"Hey Punk." He answered.

"Hey, I need you to do me a favor." I asked him and he knew something was up by the sound of my voice.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Go check on Becs, I am worried. She had to get off the phone in a hurry and now I can't get her on the phone." I told him.

"Sure. I will leave right now. I will call you back when I find out." He said.

I hung up with him and then I was so worried that I didn't know what to do. I knew he didn't live far away from Randy, but I knew it would seem like an eternity.

Matt POV

I went over to Randy's house and knocked on the door. I waited, but got no answer, so I tried the door. I was a little shocked that it was open, but went in. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but needed to find Becs to tell her to call Phil.

"Randy? Becs?" I called out and didn't get a response. I went further into the house and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I listened for a minute until I heard what sounded like pounding, and went towards the sound. I walked through the kitchen and noticed, blood, a broken Jack Daniels bottle, and Becs phone on the counter. I knew something was wrong and kept following the blood trail.

I walking into Randy's room to see him dragging a half passed out Becs behind him. I saw blood, bruises, and her clothes were torn.

"Randy!" I yelled to him and he looked at me with drunk, rage filled eyes.

"Let her go." I told him and he just looked at her and dropped her. She fell to the ground with a thud and didn't move.

"What happened?" I asked him as I scooted closer to Becca and made sure that Randy wasn't going to come at her again.

"She wouldn't let me do what I wanted to." He said, but I knew he was drunk.

"Ok, Randy, I need to get her to the hospital." I told him and he just looked at her.

"She will be fine." He said and walked closer to her. I stood up to face him because I didn't want him near her.

"No, Randy, I am going to take her to the hospital." I told him again.

"Do whatever." He said and laid down on the bed.

I quickly and gently lifted Becs off the floor and carried her to my car. I grabbed her phone and bag on the way out the door. I laid her in the passenger seat and jumped in my truck; I took her as fast as I could to the hospital. I knew she was bad off, but I didn't know what to tell them when I got to the hospital. I couldn't say that her brother beat the shit out of her.

I got the hospital and took her into the emergency room. They took her back there immediately and I called Phil. I told him that she and Randy got into it and that I was taking her to get checked out. He freaked, but I wasn't going to lie to him. I knew he would probably be on the first flight here, but I didn't care. She needed someone right now, other than me.

I paced the waiting room for awhile before the nurse told me I could come back there. I walked back there and the nurse was covering up some of her stitches. I was shocked at the sight of her, even though I had seen her when before she was cleaned up, but now she looked worse. She had a black eye, busted lips, stitches in her forehead, and various bruises all over her. I also saw that her ribs were wrapped up meaning they were either broke or cracked. I walked over and saw that she had her eyes closed. I gently sat next to her on the bed and her eyes, well eye because one was almost swollen shut, shot open. She looked at me and threw herself onto me. I just held her as she hugged me and cried.

"Shh, Becs, It's going to be alright." I told her.

"Thanks for saving me." She said and I just smiled at her.

We was released a little while later and I took her to my house. I didn't want her alone or with Randy. I carried her into the house and put her down on my bed.

"Thanks, Matt." She whispered as I put her down. I sat next to her and smiled at her.

"Anytime, Becs." I told her and she had tears sliding down her face. I gently wiped them away with my thumb and pulled her over to me.

"How did you know?" she asked me.

"Phil got worried when you didn't call him back and wanted me to check on you." I told her and she nodded.

"It's ok, Becs, you are safe here." I told her and she nodded.

"Come on, change, and you can lay down." I told her and went to grab her some shorts and a shirt. I handed them to her and walked outside so she could change.

I wait a minute and heard her call me name. I walked in there to see the shorts on, but she was still holding the shirt.

"I need help." She whispered and I knew she was embarrassed.

"Ok." I told her. I walked over to her and she stood up.

"Turn around, that way I don't see anything." I told her and she gave me a small smile.

"Thanks, Matt." She said and turned around. I slowly ran my hand underneath the edge of her shirt and helped her slide it gently and slowly off her. I saw the bruises and the wrapped ribs. I knew that I wouldn't have seen anything even if I had wanted to, because of the wrapping, but I was trying to make her comfortable.

I felt my hands brush up the sides of her and I finally pulled the shirt over her head. I saw the markings and bruises, but she was still beautiful. I just watched as she let out a painful sigh and knew she was going to cry again. I quickly put my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. She leaned her head back against my shoulder and just stood there.

Becca POV

Matt was so helpful and gentle. He was being nice, kind, and caring. I felt safe when he wrapped his arms around me and when I was leaning against him. I knew he didn't have to help me, or he was only doing it because of Phil, but I was grateful to him.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He gently kissed my cheek and ran the tip of his nose over the edge of my ear.

"You're welcome, anything for a friend." He said and I just closed my eyes.

"You mean for Phil?" I asked him.

"No, Becs, for you. You haven't been anything but nice to me, and I consider you just as much of a friend." He said and I smiled at that.

"Come on, you need to lay down." He said and I nodded. I knew it was close to being the early morning and nodded. He gently slipped a large t-shirt over me and helped me to lay down.

"Where are you going to be?" I asked him.

"In the living room on the couch." He said and I shook my head no.

"Can't you just share the bed?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He said.

"Shut up." I told him and he smiled. He crawled in the bed next to me and I fell asleep knowing that he was next to me. I didn't want to be alone right then, because Randy had scared me so bad, but I knew that he probably wouldn't even remember it.


	23. Night Time

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

**wrestlenascargirl****- thanks for the review.**

Phil POV

I had just gotten off the phone with Matt to find out that Becs was hurt, and it was bad if she was going to the hospital. Matt told me what he knew and told me to come if I wanted to because I could stay with him. I knew I was going because I wanted to see Becs and let her know that I was there for her. I packed everything and went to the airport. I got lucky and made it on the first flight to St. Louis, which left an hour after I got to the airport. I was waiting for my flight when Matt said he had just gotten home with her. I texted him that I was coming and wished that time would go by faster. I finally got on the plane and I kept thinking of only one thing; how much I wanted to hurt whoever did this to her.

I arrived in St. Louis in the early morning and took a cab to Matt's condo. I wanted nothing more than to see her and know that she was alright. I wanted to kiss her and tell her that I was sorry that I wasn't there to protect her. I called Matt when I got there, like he told me to do, and waited for him to answer. He answered and came to the door.

He answered the door and I checked on Becs. She was beautiful and asleep in the moonlight. I talked to Matt because I wanted to know what had happened. He wouldn't tell me because he wanted her to tell me. I was mad, but I understood why he didn't want to tell me. I was standing with Matt when we heard her moving.

"No…no…stop…" she was saying and we both went in there and she was moving around and fighting with someone in her dreams. I sat next to her to calm her down and she was going to hurt herself if she kept doing that.

"Becs, wake up." I told her and she didn't respond.

"Becs!" I said and she sat up in the bed.

I pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried. Matt snuck out of the room to let me deal with her. I wanted to make sure that she knew I was there and she wasn't alone.

"Love, it's alright." I told her and she looked at me.

"Phil?" she asked and I kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, Becs, I am here for you." I told her and she just sank into me. I just held her and gently rocked for a minute.

"You are going to be fine." I whispered to her and she sniffled.

"I am glad you are here." She said and I kissed the top of her forehead and felt her wince. I didn't know where her injuries were and I didn't know what they had done to help her.

"Can I turn on the light?" I asked her.

"Please, don't." she said and I looked at her. I could see her through the light that was filtering in from outside and I couldn't make out any definite bruises or other wounds. I knew she was hurt and I knew she didn't want me to see her like this.

"Becs, you know I care about you, no matter what you look like." I told her.

She didn't want me to see her like this, but I didn't care. She was perfect.

"I am sorry." I told him.

"For what?" I asked her.

"For making you come here on your days off." She said.

"Becs, you are my girlfriend, I care about you." I told her and hoped that she believed me.

"Baby, you will never mess up my plans because they always get better when I am with you." I told her.

"Mean it?" she asked and I chuckled..

"Always, and baby, you are always beautiful to me." I told her.

"Phil?" She said.

"Yeah, baby?" I answered.

"Thanks." She said and I gently lean down ad kiss the side of her neck she moaned and I felt her scoot closer to me.

I had Becs leaning against me and she was beautiful in the moonlight. I didn't want to hurt her, but I couldn't keep my hands off her. I loved the feeling of her skin against mine. I gently kissed her neck and sucked on her earlobe. I felt her move a little beneath me and I let my hands wander up to her chest and I felt how tightly wrapped they were.

"Baby, we don't have to if you don't want." I whispered to her.

"I need you, Phil." She said and I was not going to tell her no. I quickly rid her off the shorts, and slid out from beneath her. I slipped my shorts, boxers, and t-shirt off, before joining her on the bed. I didn't want to hurt her and I wasn't sure about how to do this. I sat on the bed and she sat up.

"I don't want to hurt you so please, just go with me." I told her and she nodded. I gently pulled her to where her back was flush against my chest. I gently pulled her up to me and began to place slow kissed on her neck. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I knew her eyes were closed.

I felt her finger start to trace designs over my inner thigh and it was a turn on that I didn't know I had. I gently let my finger slide down to her core as I ran it over the outside folds. I felt that she was already wet and it only made me get harder.

"You are soaking." I whispered to her.

"You tend to have that effect on me." She whispered back.

She turned her head to look at me and captured her lips as I slid my finger inside of her. She immediately moaned and I started to work my finger to her advantage. I had to keep her quiet since Matt was in the other room, hopefully, sleeping. I kept her lips locked to mine as I worked my fingers inside of her to be rewarded with an orgasm for her. I kissed her and I got ready to lower her onto me when I heard something.

"Mr. Brooks…Mr. Brooks…." Someone was saying and I looked around to realize that I had just landed in St. Louis and I had a great dream. I moved around and realized I was very hard. I just grabbed my bags and quickly caught a cab. My dream had made me want to see Becs even more. I quickly took a cab and got to Matt's; I knocked on the door so he would let me in.

Matt POV

I woke up to someone banging on the door and realized it was probably Phil. I quickly went to open the door so he didn't wake Becs up. I opened it and he looked rough; he had been worrying about her.

"She is in there, don't wake her up." I whispered to him. He nodded and crept into the room where Becs was asleep. I watched as he slowly slid in my bed with her and she wrapped her arms around him. I loved the feeling of being in her arms when she was beside me, before Phil showed up. I just went over to the couch and fell asleep wishing that I was still in bed asleep with Becs.

Phil POV

I laid down next to her and was glad when she wrapped her arms around me. I fell asleep with her in my arms and I was glad that I had come to check on her. I just watched her as she slept and finally fell asleep next to her.

Becs POV

I awoke the next morning and looked over at Matt, but it wasn't Matt it was Phil. I just looked at him and he looked rough. I knew he was worrying about me and I hated that he had to worry. I gently slipped out of his arms and went to the bathroom. I saw Matt asleep on the couch and I felt bad because we had taken over his house.

I went to the bathroom and got a good look at myself and I looked bad. I was shocked at how much bruising I had on the face and my arms. I knew how to take care of it, but it was still shocking. I was definitely going to be wearing long sleeves for the next few days or weeks. I was looking in the mirrow when I saw Matt walk up behind me. I looked at him and hugged him.

"Thanks so much for last night." I told him and he just smiled at me.

"I already told you, anything for a friend." He said and I smiled.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked me.

"Better since Phil is here, but I didn't realize how bad I looked until right now." I told him and he nodded.

"What are you going to tell Randy?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, because he will flip when he realizes he did this to me." I told Matt.

Randy POV

I woke up the next morning and I had an awful hang over. I showered and walked into the kitchen. I was shcoekd because it looked like someone had broken in and hurt someone. I found a broken Jack Daniels bottle and drops of blood. I ran to find Becs, but I couldn't find her. I didn't know if someone had hurt her, so I called her.

Becs POV

I was talking with Matt when my phone rang and it was Randy.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Becs, are you alright? Someone broke in last night." He said and I was trying not to laugh or get mad.

"No, they didn't Randy." I told him and I knew he was thinking I was crazy.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"I will come over in a little while and talk to you about it." I said and Matt put his arm around me. He knew it would be hard for me to do that.

"Alright." He said and we hung up.

I was about to cry when I heard Phil moving around in the other room. He came flying out of there, but smiled when he saw me.

"You alright?" Matt asked him.

"I couldn't find Becs, and got worried." He said and blushed. He just looked at me and I looked down. I slid behind Matt a little.

"Baby, don't hide, you are beautiful." He said.

He slowly walked up to me and I looked at him. I could see sincerity in his eyes and I just hugged him.

"Thanks for coming." I whispered to him as tears slipped out of my eyes.

"Baby, I would go anywhere for you." He said and I looked at him.

"I have to go talk to Randy today." I told him and he tensed.

"Does he know who did this?" he asked me and I looked at Matt.

"He did this." I whispered and Phil was mad. I quickly stepped away from him and towards Matt. Matt knew I was scared and wrapped an arm around me.

"Phil, calm down." Matt said to him and he looked at me. He immediately softened and looked down.

"Sorry, baby, I just don't want anyone hurting you." He said and I nodded.

"We will both go with you." Matt told me and I nodded.

We all got ready, ate something small, and left to go to Randy's. I rode in the back seat while Phil and Matt talked in the front seat. I didn't want to face Randy, but I knew I had too.


	24. Realizations

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

Randy POV

I cleaned up the house and couldn't figure out what happened last night. I also saw a burned patch of grass, but I don't know what was burned. I really wanted to know what had happened last night, because whatever happened was enough to make Becs leave. I had just gotten changed when I heard the front door open and I walked out to see Phil and Matt. Becs was walking a little behind them with her head down. I knew something bad must have happened if Phil was here and he didn't look pleased.

"Just go wait in my room." She told them and Phil followed Matt upstairs. I still hadn't looked at Becs and she was moving very slowly.

"What happened?" I asked her; she took off her sunglasses and I got the first good look at her. I was shocked at her face and how bad she looked. I was lookinga t her to see bruises, super glued areas, bandages, and swelling all over her face and arms. I also saw that she had on a tank top and there were bandages around her ribs.

"Becs, are you ok?" I asked her.

"No, and you aren't either." She said and I just looked at her.

"What?" I asked her because I was puzzled by the last statement.

"You need help Randy, you are human, but you need help. You can't go around hurting the people who love you. You need counseling about your anger and your marriage." She told me.

"I did this?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, because I tried to help you last night. You need to get your anger under control. I am just glad that Alanna was at Mom and Dad's because you might have hurt her." She told me and I just sank to the floor. I could never imagine hurting my daughter, and never wanted to hurt my sister.

"I am sorry." I told her and she sat on the floor with me. I knew she was trying very hard because if I had been her I wouldn't have gotten near me.

"Randy, it's forgivable, but you need help." She told me and I realized that my world was crumbling faster than I thought.

"I am be coming my character." I told her and she looked down. I knew she wanted to cry and I knew it was hurting her more than I already had.

"Randy, you're not, but please just see someone about your anger." She said and I knew she was right. I needed to see someone and I needed help. I had never dealt with many of the problems that had happened over the past year. I only ever told Becs what was really going on, but I knew that even she couldn't give me the real help I needed. I just looked at the floor as tears started to sting my eyes and drop onto my cheeks.

Becs POV

I was talking to Randy and he realized what was happening to him. I was sitting in the floor with him as he started bawling. I scooted over to him and just hugged him. We had always been close and now he really did need me to be there for him.

"I am so sorry." He whispered to me and I nodded.

"It's ok, Randy, just get help for me and Alanna." I whispered back to him and he nodded.

"I need to call Vince." He said and stood up. He pulled me up with him and to his office. We passed by my room and I saw Phil and Matt talking.

I sat beside him as he called Vince and explained to him what was going on. He didn't leave out any detail and Vince talked to me. I assured him that we were both alright, but I would need to be off camera for about a week. He said he would get the writers to give Randy a fake injury and that I would be beaten up by a mysterious figure so that I didn't have to be off camera since I was creating a lot of buzz in the WWE universe. He also decided that I should have a love story with Cody and Randy was trying not to laugh at that suggestion. We got off the phone with Vince and Randy called a rehab place and arranged for when he wanted to go.

"I am so glad you are doing this." I told him and hugged him.

"Me too. Um, does Matt and Phil hate me now?" he asked me.

"No, they were just worried about me." I told him and he nodded.

"Come on." I told him and pulled him into my room where Phil and Matt were talking. They both immediately stood up when they saw Randy behind me.

'No, I am not going hurt anyone, but I do want to apologize for my behavior lately and say thanks for taking care of my little sister." He said and hugged me.

"I am just glad that you are ok." Matt said and I looked at Phil. He wasn't looking too happy and didn't want to budge.

"Phil?" I asked him and he pulled me to him.

"I know you're pissed at me and I don't blame you. I really hurt her, but all I am asking is just to give me a chance to prove to you I am not the bad guy." Randy told Phil and I looked at Phil.

"Hit her again, and I will do worse to you." Phil said to him.

"Fair enough." Randy said.

We talked for a little longer before Randy, Phil, Matt, and I went to Mom and Dad's. We had to tell them what was going on and what Randy was going to do about it. I also wanted Dad to meet Phil.

Phil POV

I wanted to believe Randy, but I hated him at the moment for what he had done to Becs. I knew he did need help and I am glad she convinced him to get it, but it didn't take away her bruises or pain.

We arrived at her Mom and Dad's and went in. I wasn't sure how her mom and dad were going to react to me, because I am not the typical guy. I did want her parents to like me because I liked her.

We all went in and were greeted in the foyer. Becs immediately took Alanna from her Dad and started to play with her.

"Mom, Dad, you know Matt and this is Phil, he is my boyfriend." She told them and I smiled at them. I shook her mom's hand and her dad just looked at me. I knew he was sizing me up, but I had to be nice.

"Nice you meet you, both." I told them and Becs just smiled at me, but I knew they would immediately think I had done something to her once she took off her sunglasses.

"Come on in, and sit." Her mother said.

We all sat down and Randy took Alanna from Becs, but Alanna took the sunglasses with her before Becs would grab them.

"What did you do to my daughter?!?" her father yelled and Randy quickly handed Alanna to Becs. He jumped between us since I had already stood up.

"He didn't, I did." Randy admitted.

"You what!!!" his father roared and Alanna started to cry. Becs handed her off to Mrs. Orton and she took her out of the room. She pulled Matt out there with her and Becs pushed me outside as well. I knew they all had to discuss it, but Mrs. Orton needed to be in there as well.

"Let me hold her. You need to be in there." I told her and she slowly handed me the little girl. I secretly didn't mind children, but I wasn't going to become a fan of them any time soon.

Becs POV

I was standing there when Dad slapped Randy and Mom had just come into the room.

"What is the matter with you? You don't hit women!" he was yelling at him.

"Dad, stop!" I yelled because I knew that Randy would get mad and he didn't need to hurt anyone else. Mom got in front of Dad and I stepped in front of Randy who was seething after being hit.

"Rand, it's not worth it." I told him and he looked at me and nodded. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"You are worthless!" Dad was yelling and I had had enough of my own Father.

"DAD! SHUT UP, SIT DOWN, AND LISTEN for once in your life." I told him and got right in his face. He was stunned, but did what I asked.

"I have decided to take time off and get help." Randy said and grabbed my hand. I knew I was his support for the moment.

"Good." Dad said and Mom was about to cry.

We talked for a little longer before I went to get Matt and Phil. Matt was on his phone and Phil was playing with Alanna. I stood out of sight to watch him for a minute.

"You know, little one, when it get really serious with your aunt you are going to have to help me, because I wouldn't know what to do if she left me." He told Alanna who just smiled at him. I smiled at Phil playing with Alanna and Matt joined him once he got off his phone.

I finally walked in there and took her. They went back in the living room with me and Dad apologized to Phil. We sat around and talked for awhile before taking Alanna back to Randy's. He wanted some time with her. I told Matt and Phil I was going to cook dinner tonight since they were so helpful and because I wanted them to stay.

The four of us just hung out most of the day and I was glad because Randy already seemed happier. I just hoped he could get straightened out and go back to being happy Randy. I cooked dinner and it went good. The guys couldn't believe I knew how to cook, and they all helped to clean up. Matt went home that night and Phil was going to stay with me. I put Alanna down for bed that night while Randy took a shower before going upstairs and laying down next to Phil. He was already asleep, and I was so glad that he was here with me.


	25. Help

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

**wrestlenascargirl****- thanks for the review.  
**

Phil POV

I had been asleep for a little while when I felt Becs slide into the bed with me. I knew she had had a long day and I wanted her to feel good. I rolled onto my side and looked at her; she just looked at me and smiled.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said.

"You didn't, I was waiting on you anyways." I told her and she smiled at me.

I leaned over and gently kissed her. She responded by pulling me closer to her and I deepened the kiss. I wanted her to feel good and I wanted her to forget everything. She deserved the best and I wanted her to have it. I was kissing her when I slowly started to move my hand over her stomach.

_You have to be careful with her ribs._ I thought to myself as I continued to let my fingers wander over her body. I grabbed her hip and pulled her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, which deepened the kiss, further.

Becs POV

I had Phil with me and I wanted him to know that I was glad he was here. I loved the feeling of his hands running down my body. I felt his hands slid down on the edge of my shirt and I was glad that I had opted to sleep without shorts on. I moaned when he ran his hand under the edge of the top of my undies. I felt him smile as he started to kiss down my neck and my hands began to trace the muscles in his back.

"You're shirt is annoying." He whispered in my ear and I giggled. He helped me to sit up and slowly inched it off my body. I knew that he was being gentle and that my ribs were causing us to go very slow. He gently pushed me back down on the bed once the shirt was off and he began to nibble on my collarbone. He kissed down the middle to my breast and stopped at the wrapping. He slowly and gently slid his tongue underneath the edge of it to hit my nipples. I ached my back and ribs screamed out in pain, but I didn't care.

He slowly kissed down to the edge of my undies. I was already very wet just waiting on his touch. He put his mouth over the outside of my undies and nibbled on the outside folds through the fabric. I instantly put my hands in his hair and gasped.

"You are so wet." He whispered and I smiled at him.

"See what you do to me?" I asked him and he gave me a devious smile as he ripped my undies off in one motion. I gasped at the feeling of them being off and the colder air hitting me.

He crawled back up to me and stopped at my shoulder. He placed a kiss before sinking his teeth into my shoulder and I gasped. I felt him suck on it for a minute as the blood pooled at the surface. He gently licked the blood up and looked at me. I brought his face over to me as we kissed; and I could taste my blood. I bit my tongue and our bloods ran together as he moaned loudly. I pulled him as close as I could to me and rolled over on top of him. I felt his hands instantly go to my ass and I ground into his lower stomach. He moaned and I smiled at him as I slowly slid down him and placed small kissed down his stomach.

Phil POV

I loved the feeling of having her kiss me everywhere and run her hands over my body. I had my eyes closed as I felt her lips touch every inch of my skin. I was surprised when her tongue flicked across my tip and I groaned. I slid my hands through her hair and pushed her down on me. I felt her mouth take up every inch of me and I was fighting to keep control because I knew she was already hurting. She continued to use her tongue in a very pleasing way and I finally went when she started to massage my balls. She milked me the entire climax and kept me hard.

I pulled her up to me and kiss her instantly. I had her on top of me and I let one of my hands wander down her back and I inserted a finger from behind. She moaned at the contact and I continued to use my finger as I kept her lips on mine. She finally pulled away and was panting.

"Please…" she begged in a whisper.

"Please what? You have to tell me what you want." I growled in her ear.

"I need you and I need it rough." She panted and I was instantly harder at her request. I knew she really did need me and I wanted it so bad, but I couldn't hurt her. I slid my finger out and she whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Come here." I told her and pulled her down to me. I kissed her before gently flipping us over. I really wanted it, but I really didn't want to hurt her.

"I don't want you hurt you." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Please, Phil." She begged and I could see it in her eyes that she really wanted me. I couldn't tell her no, but I would feel horrible if I hurt her.

"I have to get a condom." I whispered to her and quickly grabbed my jeans. I got one, slid it on, and rejoined her on the bed. She pulled me into a deep kiss and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to make her happy so I pulled her to the end of the bed as I stood up. I was just glad that the bed was as tall as it was and this would work for us.

"Wrap your legs around me." I whispered to her as I placed my tip at her entrance. She did it and tried to pull me closer; but I just teased her for a second. I finally slammed into her and we both moaned at the contact between us.

I was slamming into her at a frantic pace because I wanted her as much as she needed me. I was holding her hips in place as I continued to slam into her and she was trying not to moan; she was drawing blood from her bottom lip because she was biting it so hard.

Becca POV

I was in ecstasy when Phil was slamming into me and I know that he was enjoying it as well. I wanted him so bad and now he was doing exactly what I wanted. I trying so hard to keep quiet that I had drawn blood on my bottom lip. I was arching my back to get him all the way in when I felt him lean down and take a nipple in his mouth. The feeling was going to drive me over the edge and I was so close.

I had my eyes closed as he continued to pound himself into me as far and as hard as he could. I was so close and I knew that he couldn't be far behind. I felt him pull out and slam back into me with such force that I couldn't even make a noise. I looked at him and he had almost black, lust filled eyes.

"Please, I am close." I moaned and he picked his pace back up and was slamming into me that it hurt. I didn't care about the pain because he felt too good. I tried to stifle a scream as a powerful orgasm swept over me and Phil was right behind me. He let out an animalistic groan as he slammed into me one last time.

Phil POV

I felt a large orgasm sweep over me as I rested my forehead to Becca's. Our eyes locked as we came down from our powerful highs and I kissed her so gently as our breathing returned to normal. I finally pulled out of her and threw away the condom. I returned to the bed to help her up; she gave me a quick kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. I was glad that there was one attached to the room. She came back out a minute later and snuggled up to me in the bed. I kissed her forehead as she let out a small yawn and closed her eyes.

"Sleep, love."I whispered to her.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked me.

"Always." I whispered back and we fell asleep together.

Becca POV

I woke up next to Phil in the morning and he was looking at me. I smiled at the sight of him and tried to stretch, but winced as my ribs caught.

"Sorry, baby, I tried to be gentle last night." He told me and kissed my forehead.

"I am glad you weren't." I told him and he smiled at me.

We got up and took a quick shower before going downstairs. Randy was feeding Alanna before Sam came to pick her up. I knew that Randy was going to have to talk to Sam about what was going on, even if he didn't want to.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just don't' want to tell her." He said and I hugged him.

Phil and I ate breakfast with Randy and we watched Alanna while Randy talked to Sam. She seemed to understand and promised Randy he would still be able to see Alanna. He really only cared about his daughter and I was glad because he needed to do it for someone other than himself.

I was going with Randy to check himself into a center today just outside of St. Louis so that he would be able to get help. Phil was with Matt because I needed to help Randy by myself. I walked him in there and got him signed in.

"Promise you will visit?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I will be here every day I have off." I told him and he hugged me.

"You can call me anytime you need to." I told him.

I talked to him for as long as I could before I had to leave him. I hugged him and went to Matt's. I was so upset and more mad because Mom and Dad didn't want to help him.

Matt POV

I was with Phil when Becs showed up and she was upset. Phil just held her until she cried herself to sleep. She wasn't able to deal with Randy being away from her, since they were close. I also knew she was mad at her family for not caring.

Phil and her hung out with me that night before going back to Randy's. We all had to fly out tomorrow morning for the next city. Phil and Becs were going to pick me up in the morning when we had to be at the airport.


	26. Friends?

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

**wwelover1995- thanks for the review**

Becs POV

I didn't want to get up the next morning, but I was relieved at the same time. I wanted to be back on the road and forget the past few days. I knew I would have the bruises for awhile, but I didn't want to be where they happened.

We picked Matt up on the way to the airport and flew to the next city. I was glad that Phil was with me because I wasn't having the best week; I already missed Randy.

Phil POV

I knew that Becs was having a hard time with Randy needing help and she wasn't comfortable with how she looks. I just made sure that she knew that I was with her and I would be there for anything. I was just glad that we didn't have a show tonight.

We made it back to the hotel and went to our rooms. Becs and I weren't sharing a room, but I had a feeling that I would be in her room or she would be in mine.

"I am going to go with Matt & Kofi." I told her and she nodded.

"Have fun." She told me and gently kissed me. I didn't want to leave her after that kiss but I told Matt and Kofi that I would go with them when Kofi got his new tattoo. I finally left and went with them. I just couldn't help but think about Becs the entire time.

Becs POV

Phil went with Matt and Kofi to get something done. I decided to go see who all was around and just walk around. I decided just to grab my sunglasses and go by myself. I didn't want to explain the bruises. I walked around the city and decided that I was bored so I went back to the hotel. I was walking to my room when someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see John standing there and I really didn't care to see him.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said.

"Last time you said that it wasn't good." I told him and he looked down.

"Please, I just want to know what's going on with Randy?" he asked again and I agreed.

We went to his room and I sat on the bed and John was in the chair next to me.

"What happened?" he asked me and I took off my sunglasses.

"Damn, Becs, I am so sorry." He said and I just looked at him.

"Randy needed help with his drinking and his anger." I told him.

John POV

I was looking at Becs and she was covered in bruises. I was shocked that Randy would do that, but I knew that he hadn't dealt with his divorce yet, either.

"Where is he?" I asked her.

"In a center near St. Louis." She told me and I nodded.

"Becs, I am so sorry." I said and hugged her.

"Thanks." She said and I sat next to her.

"I also wanted to say sorry for being an ass, even though that isn't a good enough description, for what I did to you. We are in the past and I didn't mean to force anything on you. I still think you are beautiful and that you are an amazing person." I told her and she just looked at me.

"I just want to be friends." I said and she smiled a small, sad smile.

"Alright, John, friends." She told me and I just smiled at her.

We just sat around and talked until Phil told her that she was back. She hugged me and snuck back to her room. I was glad that we were at least trying to be friends.

Phil POV

Becs came to my room a few minutes later and hung out with us. I was still with Matt and Kofi; we all decided to watch a movie. I was lying on the bed with Becs and halfway through the movie, she fell asleep. I just smiled at the sight of her and was so glad that she was in my life.

"You really like her don't you?" Kofi asked me.

"Yeah, I have never found anyone who just gets me." I told him and he smiled.

Matt and Kofi left a little while later and I just fell asleep holding my angel.

Becs POV

The day I had a meeting with Stephanie about Randy and the storylines; she rearranged them and fixed others. I was now with Legacy and Randy sustained an injury when he got jumped by Dave (Batista). I got my injuries when I tried to stop Batista and it started a new feud.

The show went good and I had as much fun as I could. I went out and yelled at Batista on the mike with Cody and Ted beside me. I finished and went back stage to wait on Phil. I was sitting there when Stacy walked up and hugged me.

"You ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, how about you?" I asked her.

"Good, I am sorry this is happened." She said and I nodded.

"Have you talked to him?" I asked her and she nodded.

"He texted me to say sorry." She said and I hugged her again.

"Let's have a girl's day tomorrow." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, let's." I told her.

I talked to Stacy for awhile until the show was over. I forgot how nice she could be and I was glad that she was taking it well. I was also glad that she wasn't mad at Randy and would still talk to him.

I got up to go find Phil when I ran into Matt. He was looking for Phil as well and we started looking together.

"Maybe in here." He said and we opened the door.

Phil was in there talking to Barbie (Kelly Kelly) and she would not leave him alone.

"Come on, Phil, you know you want me." She told him and Matt looked at me. We just stood there to see what happens.

"No, I don't and never have; I have Becs." He said.

"You know you want better." She said and walked towards him and he wasn't paying any attention to her. Becs smile at me and I was trying not to laugh.

"Barbie…" he was saying when she cut him off by kissing him.

Becs walked into the room, pulled Barbie off him, and threw her into the hallway. She hit the wall and glared at Becs. Phil was stunned and I was just watching the whole thing unfold.

"Bitch." Barbie told Becs and she just looked at her.

"Stay away." Becs told Barbie.

Barbie was about to say something when I walked into the room and shut the door in her face.

"Thanks, baby." Phil told Becs and gently kissed her.

"Welcome." She said and we were laughing.

We all went to grab dinner. Becs seemed in a better mood and she was excited because tomorrow her and Stacy were having a girl's day. I was just glad that she was getting back to the old Becs.


	27. The truth, finally

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

**wwelover1995- thanks for the review**

Stacy POV

I met up with Becs the next morning to have a girl's day; we were going to do everything. We first went to the spa to have massages and our nails done. We were getting massages and talking about everything.

"Did you really get in a fight with Barbie yesterday?" I asked her and she laughed.

"No, I didn't. She kissed Phil and I shoved her out of the room." She said and I laughed.

"I think you and Phil are very cute together. I always thought you and John were better, though." I told her and she laughed.

"Funny, you are one of a few who know about that." She said and I knew I was. They didn't tell anyone and Randy just now found out from Becs.

"I know and I know he still has feelings for you." I told her and she sighed.

"Yeah, well, I like Phil now. I don't mind being friends with John, but right now I am with Phil." She told me and I knew she was right.

"I know, but just be with whoever makes you happy." I told her.

"Thanks, Stacy and thanks for being there for Rand." She told me. I really did like Randy and we had stayed friends after the break up. I wanted a second chance, but right now I just wanted Randy to get help.

We finished the massages and went to get our nails done. I loved having fake nails and convinced Becs that Phil would like them. We got them done and then Becs wanted to get a piercing. I didn't have a problem with going, so we went and she got her tongue pierced.

"You are talking funny." I told her.

"I dwont care." She said and I was laughing at her because her tongue was a little swollen.

We went shopping and bought new clothes. I missed hanging out with Becs because she was always with Randy or Phil. We finally got back to the hotel in time for me to go practice with Shane (Helms).

"We need to do this again." She said as I hugged her.

Becs POV

I went up to my room and knew that Phil was at an autograph signing so I was doing nothing. I changed in to shorts and a t-shirt and laid down. I was so bored so I walked down to John's room and knocked. He opened the door and smiled.

"Wanna hang out?" I asked him and he let me in.

"Sure, come on." He said and we sat down to watch TV.

I was having fun watching family guy with him. I had forgotten how much fun I used to have with John.

"Let me see." He said after a few minutes.

"What?" I asked him.

"I know you finally got it pierced, come on." He said and I stuck out my tongue. He just laughed at me.

"You have been threatening to do it for a long time." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to and I finally got up the nerve to." I told him.

We just kept talking and ordered room service. I got soup because I couldn't really eat anything; we ate on the floor and John was joking it was a picnic.

"Why did you change?" I finally asked him and he just looked at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Why did you change? You used to be John Cena Dr. of Thuganomics, did care who you told off, and did what you wanted to; but now you are John Cena Hustle Loyalty and Respect. I mean, John, when you first started you gave respect, but you also didn't care whos toes you stepped on. You went from R to PG, what happened?" I asked him.

John POV

I was with Becs and she wanted to know why I had changed. I knew I had, but I didn't realize it until now. I mean the WWE was now PG, but I didn't realize that I had lost so much until she asked me.

"I did it because of the WWE." I said and I knew she wouldn't believe it.

"Nice try." She said and I just looked at her.

"You." I simply stated.

"Huh?" she asked me.

"You, I changed because of you. I knew if I changed then you would stop liking me." I said and she just looked at me.

"I wish you hadn't." she said.

"What?" I asked her.

"John, I liked you for you not your character. I know it may sometime be hard to differentiate, but I did. I loved the softer side of you and at the same time how you connected with the crowd. I loved it because I got the John Cena who never got angry, who never raised his voice, but still stood up for what he believed." She said and I just looked at her; I never realized that she really did pay attention.

"I am sorry, I didn't realize you paid attention that much. I always you thought I was the same on and off camera." I told her and she just gave me the most annoyed look.

"John, I really did pay attention. I didn't like you because you were John Cena, WWE Superstar, or my brother's best friend. I liked you because you were the guy who grew up in Mass, who can't stand it when people don't smile, who can't do anything unoriginal, and who isn't anything but himself." She told me and I felt really stupid.

"I tried to change to get you out of my head, but instead I just sold out." I whispered.

"You also never really paid attention either." She said to me and I just looked at her.

"Becs, would you have ever left me?" I asked her and she sighed. I knew she was waiting on us to have this conversation, but now she didn't want to have it.

"Honestly, John, no; I never cared what anyone else thought." She said.

"I am sorry for how it turned out." I told her and she bit her bottom lip. I knew she was holding back tears and other emotions.

"You're just now sorry?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, I was sorry a long time ago, but I couldn't tell you." I said.

"Then why now?" she asked me.

"Because, my feelings never went away, and I always pushed them away when I saw you. I couldn't do that anymore when I saw you with Phil. I don't want you to be with him because I miss you. I miss how your hair smells like strawberries or lavender, how you smile whenever you see Randy because you love your brother that much, or how you moan a little every time you eat chocolate because you like it so much." I told her and she had tears in her eyes.

"I wish you could have realized it earlier." She whispered and got up. I wasn't going to let her go without telling her everything not now.

"No, wait, I want to finish this conversation." I told her and grabbed her wrist. She just looked at me with tears falling down her cheeks and let me lead her over to the bed. We both sat on the bed and I sighed.

"I left you because Liz came to me one day and told me she was pregnant. I had slept with her right before we got together, so it was possible. I felt stupid and hated it because I had you, but I had to do what I thought was right. I made up the excuse that you were too young and promised Liz I would take care of the baby. I got back with her and about two months later she told me she lost it, but by that time you hated me. I just stayed with Liz because I made myself think I loved her. I didn't know what else to do and then I wanted to get married, so she was an easy option. I was fine with it until you came back around all the time and I knew I wasn't going to be happy until I had you back. I know I can't have you right now, but I still love you, Becs. I have never stopped and I probably love you more now than we were dating. I miss you every day and I know I was an asshole to you, but it was to try and distance myself from you. I can't do it anymore and I can be friends if it means seeing your beautiful face once again." I told her and she just looked at me.

"I wish you would have told me that sooner." She said and I knew that I should have.

"I am sorry that I didn't." I told her and looked down. I sighed as I felt her hand on my cheek and closed my eyes.

Becs POV

I was so confused now because I liked Phil, but I had never stopped loving John. I hated John, but I loved him at the same time. I put my hand to his cheek and just looked at him. He had finally told me the truth and I was glad. I just sighed and did the one thing I didn't think I would do ever again; I kissed him.

I brought my lips to his and brushed against them. He had an instant reaction as he pulled me to him. I wanted to fight it so bad, but at the same time I had missed his touch. He was nothing like Phil and I didn't know what to do. I ripped myself from his grip and moved off the bed in one quick motion.

"I am sorry John, I have Phil." I said and ran back to my room.

I walked into the bed room and Phil was sitting on the bed. I walked over and straddle his lap; I brought my kips roughly to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked at me. I wanted him and I needed him to make me forget about John.

Phil POV

Becs walked in and attacked me. I wasn't complaining, but something got into her.

"I need you." She growled and I was very turned on.


	28. New Toys

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

Phil POV

I was sitting on the bed with Becs straddling me and the feeling of her hips grounding into mine was driving me crazy. She came into the room and told me she needed me. I always needed her so no time was wasted as we stripped our clothes off and I found a condom. I didn't care for foreplay tonight because it wasn't needed. We just needed each other and we were going to have each other.

"Lean over." I growled in her ear and she complied, as she bent over the side of the bed. I slowly slid my finger inside of her. I felt how wet and tight she was; she amazed me because she never really stretched after we had sex.

"Please, Phil…" she begged me again and I complied.

I slammed into her very wet core and she moaned at the contact. I began to move at a very slow pace and she started to grind her hips into mine. I was going to have a little more fun than I thought as I grabbed her hips and held them in place. She whimpered when I grabbed them and I slowly slid back in as I filled her all the way up.

I began to speed up a little and I felt her hips start to move against mine. I slapped her har don the ass and she jumped.

"Don't move your hips." I growled in her ear.

"But, Phil…" she was going to say when I slammed all the way into her.

"You don't talk. You wanted me, you got me; so you will have it how I want it." I growled in her ear.

"Understand?" I asked her and she nodded. I was glad that she didn't mind it when I dominated her; and it made the sex so much better.

I began to slide in and out of her at a steady pace. She wasn't making a sound and she had listened. I pushed down on the middle of her back and she dropped her face down into the bed; the angle change made me slide even deeper into her.

"Phil." She moaned and I smacked her ass, again. She whimpered from the pain, but didn't say anything.

"You must not want this since you aren't listening." I growled to her and she lifted her head to look at me. I pulled out and stepped away from her. I took the condom off and threw it away. I wanted her to really want it.

"Please." She begged me as she stood up and got in front of me.

"Are you going to listen?" I asked her and she nodded.

"You have to show me." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Suck me." I said and I had no idea why I liked it so much when I could dominate her, but I did. I was never this way with any of my other girlfriends. I watched her as she got down on her knees in front of me and took me into her hand. I was wet from her, but I wanted her to have to wait to climax.

"Don't use your hands." I told her and she just took me into her mouth. I moaned when I felt her tongue snake around me and she took me further into her mouth. I felt her piercing and knew she had just gotten it done; it added a new sensation. I had my head tilted back as I got very close, but I didn't want to go into her mouth.

"Stop." I growled and she pulled me out of her mouth.

"Stand up." I told her and she did. I walked over to her and kissed her hard on the lips. She whimpered and I roughly grabbed one of her breast. I just continued to kiss her and tug roughly on her nipple.

"Do you want it?" I asked her.

"Please, Phil…" she begged me, but I wanted her to wait a little longer.

Becs POV

I wanted him so bad and he was so good at dominating me. I would do anything just to have him inside of me.

"Lay face down on the bed." He said and I did. I waited for him to do something as I laid there; I could hear him going through his bag for something. I didn't know what he was going to do, but the anticipation on made me wetter.

I was laying there when I felt the bed dip because he was sitting next to me. I felt his hand slide over the inside of my thigh and I was dripping wet.

"I went out today after the signing to pick up some things for us. I know you will like them." He said in a husky voice. I felt him pull my legs apart as he slowly slid one finger inside of me. I wanted so bad to moan, but I knew that I had to be quiet.

I gasped when I felt something metal slide inside of me. I felt Phil thrust it in and out of me and I had to get used to its size, because it was bigger than Phil. I moaned and Phil stopped moving the thing, but left it inside of me.

"Roll over." He said and I complied. I just looked at him and he had dark, lust filled eyes.

"Use it on you." He said and I slowly reached down for the toy that was inside of me and began to move it. I was going at a steady pace and using my hips.

"Touch yourself." He said and I let me other hand wander down to my clit. I began to pull on it as I sped up using the toy.

"Are you close?" he asked me and I nodded as I closed my eyes.

"Stop." He said and I didn't want to. I felt him grab the toy and smack the side of my leg' my eyes shot open and looked at him.

"I told you to stop." He growled as he crawled on top of me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I felt his tip touch my entrance.

"No you're not. You probably enjoyed it better than if I was in you." He growled as he slammed into me and I moaned.

He shifted to where he was slamming all the way into me and I was enjoying the feeling of it. I arched my back to him and he continued to slam into me. I was so close and I wanted to go.

"I am close." I whispered to him and he began to slam into me with such force that my back hurt. I didn't care because he felt so good and I wanted it.

"Becs." He growled out as I felt him shoot into me. I climaxed right after him and clawed his back as I felt the powerful wave come over me. I sighed as Phil rested his forehead to mine.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." He whispered and I smiled.

"I didn't care because I know you didn't mean it." I said and he smiled at me. He gently kissed me and suddenly pulled away.

"Oh, we didn't use a condom." He said. I could see concern in his eyes as I just kissed him.

"I am on the pill." I whispered to him and he smiled at me.

"Good, but don't worry, I still use condoms." He said and I kissed him as he pulled out.

"I like the new piercing." He said and I smiled.

Phil POV

We cleaned up and she snuggled into me.

"I like the new toy." She said and I smiled.

"Oh, I got a few more." I told her and she giggled.

"Love?" I asked her after a minute.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Next few days off, I want you to come meet my family." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Sounds great." She said and I smiled. I knew I wanted them to meet her because she was so important to me. I had fallen hard and fast for her.

Becs POV

I laid there as Phil fell asleep. I had so many thoughts going through my head and I didn't know what to do. I had just had sex with Phil and it was amazing, but John was always in the back of my head. I had been in love with John, but now I loved Phil… I love Phil…I repeated in my thoughts. I smiled at the thought and realized that John wasn't going to break up my happiness, not now.


	29. Going slow

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

Becs POV

The next few days were a blur because we had so many shows and signings. I talked to Randy every day to see how he was doing and he seemed to be getting better. He was happier and thought it was hilarious that I was going to meet Phil's parents. I hated meeting parents because I was always worried that they weren't going to like me. I was just glad that my bruises were disappearing quickly and were close to being gone. I still hadn't gotten in the ring, but I was always out there for Cody or Ted.

We got done with the show when Phil came to get me. We were leaving tonight for Chicago and I was so nervous. I was just glad that the plane wasn't packed and we could relax. We had a 3 hour flight and I was going to try and sleep. We were in first class and Phil was glad when the plane took off, because flying wasn't his favorite thing. I had gotten a blanket and draped it over us and we reclined once the plane was up in the air. I was laying there with my eyes closed and leaning on Phil since the arm rest wasn't in the way. He had had arm around me holding me close to him and he was listening to his IPod.

Phil POV

I was so glad that Becs was going back with me and I wanted her to meet my family. My sister already wanted to meet her and I wanted her to see where I lived, since I had been to her house. She was cuddled up next to me with her body facing me and I smiled to myself when I saw her eyes were shut. I slowly took one of my hands and slid it down her leg. I was so glad that I had convinced her to wear a skirt and make it more comfortable. I slid my hand in between her legs and started to rub lazy circles on her thigh. I looked at her and could tell she had just fallen asleep. I slowly slid my hand towards her center and stoked her through her undies; she gasped very softly. I slid her undies aside and dipped a finger inside of her; I felt her tense.

"Relax." I whispered in her ear and was slowly sliding my finger in and out of her. I just watched as she fought with me. She was not fully awake yet, but she was close enough to know it was me. I was watching her as I slid another finger inside of her and her eyes opened to look at me. She bit her bottom lip as I increased my pace.

"Are you two alright?" the flight attendant asked.

"Fine." She managed to say and the lady smiled as she walked on. I knew she was embarrassed, but I wasn't worried. I softly kissed her as her orgasm washed over her and she took a deep breath.

"You are so going to get it." She whispered to me as she closed her eyes again. I just let her sleep and I fell asleep the last hour of the flight.

We got into Chicago early the next morning and we took a cab to my house. I was so glad to be home and sleep in my bed. I carried Becs to my room and laid her on the bed. I undressed her and slipped under the covers next to her.

I woke up the next morning to find Becs curled up beside me and I smiled at the slight of her. I gently kissed her should blade and laid there for a second. I don't know how she does it, but she makes me fall in love at the sight of her. Love? Did I just say love? I laid there for a second with my thoughts and realized I did love Becs. She was perfect for me and she was so good in bed, but I loved her for more than that. I was thinking about her and got hard at the thought of her and me. I looked over to see her sleeping and smiled as I had another evil thought.

I slowly moved her leg over mine and placed my tip at her entrance. I knew she probably wasn't wet so I gently tugged on her nipple and felt my tip grow wet. I smiled when she whimpered when I stopped playing with her breast. I gently eased into her and she gasped. I felt her push herself all the way against me as I was slowly rocking in and out of her.

Becs POV

I woke up to the most amazing feeling. Phil was inside of me and he was slowly thrusting in and out of me. We had never made love because we always wanted it right then, but we had had plenty of mind-blowing sex. I gently snaked my hand around to the back of his head as he pulled me closer to him.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Morning, baby." He whispered back and was still going very slowly. I looked over my shoulder at him as he smiled at me. I moaned softly when he hit a certain spot and he gently pulled out. I whimpered at the lost of contact.

He grabbed a condom and slipped it on as he rolled me over onto my back. I softly kissed him as he entered me and he wasn't in a hurry. I just gasped as he slowly filled me all the way up.

"I want to make love to you." He whispered in my neck as he slowly thrust in and out of me. I hooked on of my legs around his waist and was running my fingers all over his back. He was hovering over me just looking into my eyes. I was moaning every now and then when he would hit a certain spot.

Phil POV

I was making love to her and it was the best feeling ever. I was staring intently into her eyes and she looked so beautiful. She had no makeup on, she hadn't showered, and she had tangled hair; but to me she was gorgeous.

"You are beautiful." I mumbled into her neck as she gasped again.

I found one of her hands and intertwined our fingers together as my thrust got a little faster. We were getting closer and I wanted her to feel good.

"Come on, baby." I whispered to her as she arched her back. I was still holding her one hand and I wanted her to feel how much I loved her.

She started to meet my thrust as they got harder and faster. I was still looking in her eyes as we got very close.

"Baby…" she whined as she was so close. I could feel her walls closing around her and I was getting very close.

"Come for me." I moaned.

"Phil…" she moaned as her orgasm washed over her and I pushed in as I felt mine come over me.

"Oh, Becs." I groaned as my orgasm washed over me.

I gently rolled over and laid their holding her. I was still inside of her and she was so close to me.

"Baby?" I asked her.

"Hmm?" she asked me.

"I love you." I whispered to her as I kissed her forehead. I looked over at her and she was chewing on her lip. I knew she wasn't expecting me to say it, but I did love her and I wanted her to know.

"You don't have to say anything back, but I wanted you to know how I felt." I told her as I gently pulled out of her. I was fixing to get up out of bed when she stopped me by gently pulling me back to her. She leaned over and gently kissed me.

"Phil, I love you too." She said and I smiled.

We showered together and I cooked up breakfast before we went to meet my parents. I was so happy that she was here with me and that I had found someone I loved.

Becs POV

I met Phil's parents that day and his siblings. I was so nervous, but they were all very nice to me and I had fun. I liked Chicago and couldn't wait because tomorrow Phil was going to show me around the city. We finally got back to his place that night and I was so tired that I just crawled into bed.

"Love you." Phil whispered to me as I fell asleep.

"Love you." I whispered back and I felt his strong arms wrap around me. I was happy with Phil and I couldn't wait to tell Randy.


	30. Welcome Back

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

**I sped up teh time a little and since I am annoyed at the whole PG WWE thing, I decided to create a new, different,and off the wall storyline in this story. I hope you like it. **

Becs POV

I have never felt more loved than I have in the last 2 months. I go with Phil to Chicago and he does with me to St. Louis on our days off. I have grown really close to him and he has helped me with Randy. Randy is doing a lot better and is about to come back home. I can't wait and we are having a party to celebrate his homecoming. I am just glad that he got help and seems to be doing much better.

I still loved wrestling and my Dad was ok with it now, since I was the new Diva champ. I wasn't too fond of the storyline I was in, because I was 'secretly' dating Dave and he was Cena's tag partner. I was still in Legacy and Randy was going to debut in St. Louis.

Randy POV

I spent a month getting myself back together. I have taken anger management classes and learned to control my drinking. I have also changed a lot and grown up with everyone's help. I am just grateful to Becs because she is still supporting me when she should be running from me. I was going to be backstage at Raw tonight, but I wouldn't be making my debut until we go to St. Louis.

I walked backstage to surprise Becs because she thought I was coming home tomorrow. I left a day early because I wanted to see my sister and my daughter.

"Hey, welcome back." Dave said and he hugged me.

"Thanks, where's Becs? I want to surprise her." I told him.

"Down there, she is shooting her scenes." He told me and I nodded.

"Dave?" I asked him before he walked away and he looked at me.

"Congrats on the tag titles with Cena." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"I hate this storyline. I don't care about Cena, but facing your two people every week is getting old." He told me and I laughed.

I talked to him for another minute before finding John. He hugged me and I was glad to see him as well.

"Welcome back, Becs is going to be shocked." He told me and I smiled.

"I know, thanks for being nicer to her." I told him. I knew that he and Becs had some issues still left open because she would talk to me about it.

"I can't stand to hate her, because she still means something to me and this storyline isn't helping. I can't stand to see her and Dave in a relationship storyline." He told me and I chuckled.

"Don't worry, I am just as shocked that she is still with Phil." I told John and he nodded.

Becs POV

I was doing my scene with Cody for the clips and we had just finished.

"Becs?" one of the cameramen yelled and I walked over to him.

Cody and I watched the scene we had just shot and were deciding if we had to redo it.

"I am sure it looks great." A voice said and I looked up to see Randy.

I was so shocked, but I ran and gave him the biggest hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to surprise you." he said and I smiled.

"You did." I told him and hugged him again.

I was standing there when Phil walked up. Randy hugged Phil, which was a little shocking and told him thanks for treating me good.

We all went to my dressing room to talk before my match. Randy, Paul (HHH), Dave, Stephanie, and a few others were in there with us. Phil was fighting Jericho for his briefcase while we were talking.

"Who is your match against tonight?" Randy asked me.

"I don't have one, but I do have to go out when Maryse and Kendrick. I have to get ambushed by Maryse and Kendrick is going to help her. I know that Kendrick is also going to use me to get a Cena and Batista. I know that Dave is fighting him tonight." I told him.

"Just be careful." Randy said and I nodded.

"Did you hear what kind of match he wants to have?" Dave asked and we all shook our heads no.

"A strap match, tonight." Dave said and we have bad looks on our faces. Strap matches hurt and aren't fun to wrestle in.

Randy POV

I went with Becs to gorilla position before she had to walk out. Phil kissed her good luck and she got ready to walk out. I knew that Maryse played a bitch on TV, but in real life she was much worse.

Becs went out there and Maryse hit her, but then she went off from the script. We were all watching as she handcuffed Becs to bottom rope and pulled her top off. Becs hated being on TV in just her bra, so I knew she was now pissed. I was looking at Stephanie and Paul, who were trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Stephanie was livid when Maryse was telling Kendrick to hit her with the strap.

"Is he really going to do it?" Dave asked Stephanie.

"If he does there is hell to pay." Paul replied for her.

We just watched as Kendrick began to whip Becs with the strap and I was getting pissed.

"We have to stop him!" Phil said and we all wanted to run down to the ring and beat the shit out of him. Stephanie and Paul were trying to figure out what to do and what was going on.

He hit Becs so hard that it broke her bra and she was bleeding.

"Fuck this!" I said and ran out there. Everyone was silent and the cheers were deafening as I went flying down to the ring. I was followed by John, Dave, Cody, and Ted; I beat the shit out of Kendrick with his own strap.

"Randy!" I heard Becs yell and went over to her.

I was appalled by the site of her back. She had large whelps, cuts, and bruises all over her back. I quickly took off my shirt and handed it to her. Dave, John, Cody, and Ted all covered us as I helped her to put it on.

Stephanie POV

I was so pissed at Maryse and Kendrick that as soon as they got backstage I was going to let them have it.

"What the hell!" I yelled at them.

"The story needed a little spicing up." Maryse said.

"You are both fired!" Dad yelled from behind me and I didn't even know he was at Raw. I turned and looked at him. He was just as pissed as I was, but he would have to deal with Becs and Randy's dad as well.

"Security, escort them out." I told the people backstage, normally, I would have questioned Dad, but this time I agreed.

I looked at the monitor to see them still in the ring trying to help Becs.

Phil POV

I wanted to go down there so bad, but Paul was holding me back. He really had to hold me back when Kendrick came backstage. I wanted to rip his head off, because he was stupid and he hurt Becs.

Becs POV

I was in so much pain and I couldn't move. I wanted nothing more than to pass out and forget the pain. I was still laying on my stomach because I didn't want to move, but I was glad that Randy was helping me.

"Come on, princess." John said to me and I groaned.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me and looked to see Randy holding me up. I wanted to walk because I was stronger than this.

"Let me try and walk." I told them and Randy just looked at me.

"Please." I told him and he sat me on my feet. Dave, John, Randy, Ted, Cody, the refs, and anyone else that could help was around me.

I was slowly making my way up the ramp and the fans were cheering. I was trying my hardest, but the pain took over and I blacked out.

John POV

We were walking with Becs up the ramp and she was slowly making it. I was watching her very closely, but then she groaned and blacked out. She had tried to hard; Cody caught her before she passed out and carried her up the ramp. A stretcher and a very pissed Phil was right behind the curtain.

Randy and Phil went with her to the emergency room. Dave, Paul, Stephanie, me, and a few others grabbed our things and went to meet them. We were all worried about Becs because she was really hurt.

Phil POV

We got to the emergency room and they took her immediately. Randy was just as worried as I was and we couldn't do anything, but sit in the waiting room.

"Not exactly how you pictured coming back was it?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Nope, not exactly." He said to me.

We were just watching TV when everyone else got to the hospital. The room was filled with WWE people and wrestlers.

"You ok?" Stephanie asked me.

"Yeah, I guess, but I am worried about her." I told her and she hugged me.

"She is strong, she is going to be fine." Paul told me and I nodded. I was glad that everyone had accepted that Becs and I were dating.

Becs POV

I woke up and my whole body was in pain. I was lying on my side and I had an IV in my arm. I just looked around to see that I was in a hospital. I tried to sit up, but my body wouldn't let me.

"I would just lay there." I heard someone say and I turned to see Phil sitting beside the bed. I smiled at him as he got in front of me. He gave me the softest kiss.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You were badly injured from the stunt that Kendrick and Maryse pulled. You will have to be wrapped up for a while." He told me and I nodded. I noticed he was very quiet and just looked at him.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked him and I put my hand on his cheek.

"I was worried about you; I love you." he said and I just smiled.

"I am not going anywhere." I told him and heard the door open.

I saw Randy, John, Dave, Stephanie, Paul, Vince, and a few others coming in. I just smiled at them all, but couldn't move from my side.

"You alright?" Randy asked me and hugged me as gently as he could.

"Yeah, I will be." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Becca, I want you to know that I don't want you to come back until you feel ready. I fired them for their stupidity and hurting my Diva champ." Vince said and hugged me.

"Thanks, Vince." I told him.

The doctors released me that night and told me to take about 2 weeks off. Stephanie told me, Randy, and Phil to go home. We caught the next flight to St. Louis, which wasn't comfortable, but the pain pills made it bearable.

Phil POV

I was just glad that she was alright. We arrived in St. Louis around 6 am the next morning and went straight to Randy's. I carried a sleeping Becs in and laid her on the bed.

"Are you alright?" I asked Randy and he nodded.

"Our dad won't be." He said and I knew he was right. Bob Orton was mean when it came to dealing with his children and I knew that Becs would have a hard time with him, but for now I just wanted sleep.


	31. Smackdown?

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

Randy POV

We slept until the doorbell woke us up that afternoon. I stumbled to the front door to see a very worried Mom and pissed off Dad.

"Where is she?" Dad asked and they walked in.

"Nice to see you too." I told them and Mom just hugged me.

"Sweetie, we are glad you are home, but we are worried about your sister." Mom told me and I just nodded.

"I am glad you got everything straightened out." Dad told me and I nodded.

"She is in her room; Phil is in there too." I told Mom and she nodded.

I was in the kitchen with Dad and Mom went to go see Becs.

"I am glad you got help." Dad said and I smiled at him.

"Me too, I am just glad that Becs was there to help me and forgive me." I told him and he nodded.

"What happened, last night?" Dad asked me and I sighed because I knew he needed to know.

Becs POV

I was curled up asleep next to Phil and I was comfortable. I was sleeping on my stomach because I couldn't move onto my back. I heard the door opened and saw my mom looking at us. I wasn't surprised that she and Dad were here since they freak about the littlest things.

"Rebecca?" I heard my mom call and I slowly sat up. I was glad that Phil and I fell asleep in clothes, for once.

I held up a finger to give me a minute and slipped into the bathroom. I came out and we went into the hallway since Phil was still sleeping.

"Are you alright?" she asked me and I nodded yes. I wasn't very talkative when I first got up, but I knew she was worried. She gently pulled my shirt up in the back and saw what had happened.

"Rebecca, you need to take some time off." She said and I nodded. I knew that she was right because it wasn't good.

"I know, Mom, Stephanie and Vince told me not to come back until I was ready." I told her and she nodded.

We walked downstairs to see Randy and Dad talking; I already knew the topic of their conversation. My Dad saw me and gave me the smallest hug he could, but wanted me to know that he cared.

"You alright?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I will be and I was told to come back when I felt like it." I told them and they both nodded.

"I talked to Vince and he told me they were both fired on the spot." Dad said and Randy just smirked.

"Yeah." I told them.

"Well, I would think about being a nurse again." Dad said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Dad, just because one thing happened doesn't mean that I am going to ruin my dreams." I told him and my mom smiled at me.

"I knew you were going to say that." Dad said and I just smirked.

"Are you still with Phil?" Dad asked me.

"Yes, he is upstairs, still sleeping. He had a match last night." I told Dad and he sighed. Dad was nice to Phil, but wanted me with someone else.

They stayed a little longer and then finally, left to go somewhere. I was glad they checked on us, but sometimes they needed to just go on. I was standing in the kitchen with Randy when Phil came down.

"I decided to stay out of sight." He said and Randy was laughing.

"Oh, Mom saw you. She came into the room." I told him and he smirked.

"It's good that we slept in clothes." He said and I laughed.

"I don't want to know when you don't." Randy said.

We just lay low that day because I didn't feel like doing much, and really couldn't do much. I hated that I was going to be out for probably a month, because I was going to go bored just sitting around.

Randy POV

I was glad that Becca didn't get hurt worse than she had and I was pretty sure that I had gotten some good licks on Kendrick before he was fired. I was in the den when Phil carried her upstairs to sleep and came back downstairs.

"Have you told her yet?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"No, I don't know how." He said and I knew what he meant, but he had to tell her he was moving to Smackdown.

"Well, soon, because she is gonna notice when you start going to other cities." I told him and he sighed.

We talked a little longer before he went upstairs to her room.

Phil POV

I was laying in bed next to Becs and I was thinking of how I was going to tell her that I was moving to Smackdown. I didn't realize that she was awake, until I finally looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked me and I sighed.

"You love me right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Phil, you know that." She said.

"I am moving to Smackdown." I told her and she nodded.

"Oh, well, now what?" she asked me.

"I still want this to work, baby." I told her.

"Well, I do too, so don't worry about it. I know that if we both try hard enough then it will." She said and I knew that she was right.

"I love you." I told her and kissed her gently.

"I love you too." She said and laid her head on my chest.

We fell asleep watching movies; I was glad that I had told her.

Becs POV

Phil left the next night to go to the next city, but he would be back in two days because he was spending the days off with me, plus the next taping was in St. Louis. I was sad that he was going to move to Smackdown, but I wasn't really worried because we never fought and I didn't think he would cheat on me.

I was helping Randy watch Alanna when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find John and wasn't sure what he was doing here.

"Um, hi." I said and he smiled at me.

"Hi, I had the rest of this week off and Randy offered to let me stay here." He said and I nodded. Randy had forgotten to mention it me. Randy came in and saw John; he saw that I was glaring at him.

"Hey, man, go ahead and take the bottom bedroom." He told him and John went to put his stuff in there.

"Sorry, Becs, I forgot." He said and I took Alanna from him.

I just walked into the kitchen so that I could feed her. She was almost one and she was getting so big. I put the food on a plate in front of her and John came in there. I knew we had been avoiding each other, but I didn't feel like talking to him right now.

Randy was outside on the phone and I was going to start cooking dinner for all of us.

"Hi." John said as he walked over to where I was beside the oven.

"Hi." I told him and just kept on ignoring him.

"How is your back?" he asked me.

"Better, thanks." I told him and he sighed.

"Can you please talk to me?" he asked me. I finally looked at him and sighed.

"I have been." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Done!" Alanna yelled as we were starring down each other.

"I got her." John said and took her into the play room.

I cleaned up and Sam came to get Alanna a few minutes later. She was surprised to see John, but was nice to him. She left and I finished our dinner.

"Food is done." I told Randy and John, who were talking in the living room.

"Thanks, Becs." Randy told me as I handed him and John plates.

"Thanks." John said and we all went into the living room to eat. I was just watching TV as they talked about something. I finished and started to clean up when Randy got another phone call.

"Let me help." John said as he began to dry off dishes.

I was getting the stuff out of the sink when I cut my hand on a knife in the water.

John POV

I was helping Becs dry dishes off when she cut herself with a knife that was in the sink. She quickly pulled her hand out of the water and I grabbed a towel because I didn't know how bad she was cut.

"Come here." I told her and wrapped her hand in the towel. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"You didn't cry this much when you got attacked." I told her and she stucker her tongue out at me.

"It hurts." She said and I gently opened the towel. She had sliced her finger open, so I started to run hot water and stuck her finger underneath it.

I got a bandage and put it over the cut and kissed her finger gently.

"Thanks." She whispered.

'You're welcome, I will finish the dishes, if you will talk to me." I told her and she nodded.

She was sitting on the island, talking to me, while I was finishing up the dishes.

Becs POV

"I gotta run to Dad's, be nice." Randy said as he walked out the door. John looked at me and I just shrugged.

John finished and I hoped off the island. I wanted to swim, but I couldn't with my back, so I walked outside and sat in the swing.

"Can I join you?" John asked me a few minutes later and I nodded.

I didn't know how to act around John anymore. I love Phil, I loved John, and I just want friends. I am so confused.


	32. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

John POV

I joined Becs I the swing and smiled at her. I knew that she didn't know how to act around me and truth is I had no idea how to act around her. I loved her still, but I was trying to respect the fact that she was with Phil. He was a nice guy and he took care of her, I just didn't like him because he had her. I was sitting there with her and I put my arm on the back of the swing. I just smiled when she leaned into me a little.

"If it helps, I don't know how to act around you either." I told her in a soft voice and she looked at me.

"Sorry, I mean, I just don't know what to do, John." She said and I knew I wasn't the person she needed to tall to about this, but she also needed to talk to me.

"Obviously, I would just love it if you would drop him and come back to me, but I know it's not that easy. I also know that I hurt you when I just dropped you." I told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She said and looked at me. I still felt bad because I had just used her and dropped her.

"I know one way you could tell." I told her and she looked at me.

"It better not include nudity, my lips, your lips, or anything along those lines." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I know you, Cena." She said and I laughed. I pulled her closer to me and she didn't pull away.

"Look, Becs, I know that love sucks and I know that I am prolly not the person you want to talk to about this, but know that I am sorry I was a jerk and every other bad name that you can call me. I still love you, but I love enough to respect you as a friend." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Cena." She said and I smiled.

We sat outside a little longer before going in because it was starting to storm. I was inside with her when the power went out. I knew Becs hated storms and I wanted her to know it was alright.

I grabbed Becs and pulled her onto the couch with me as the sky began to get darker. I knew it was going to be a bad storm. Randy called Becs and told her he was going to stay there until it blew over. I was trying hard not to touch her back as I comforted her, because she was clinging to me.

"Becs, it's ok." I told her and she nodded.

"I hate storms." She said into my shoulder and I pulled her into my lap. I knew the storm was getting worse; I just hoped it passed quickly.

"Come on, let's go into my room." I told her and she nodded as I carried her into my room.

I put her on the bed and sat next to her. She immediately clung to me and I just held her. I knew I needed to get her mind off the storm that was overhead. I pulled her with me as I sat against the headboard and pulled her into my lap. She was cradled in my arms and she had her head on my shoulder and in the crook of my neck. I could feel her warm breath on my neck and she was driving me crazy.

I moved a little and looked at her. She had her eyes closed like she was trying to block out everything. I knew why she was scared of storms, but I wish there was better way to make her forget them. I was looking at her when I felt her tense, because the thunder was deafening.

Becs POV

I was glad to be in John's arms, but I was scared because I didn't like storms. I was listening to his heartbeat and trying to block out the storms. I had my eyes closed and I was clinging to him. I didn't know what to do when I felt his lips press against mine, but I did the only think my brain processed at that moment. I pushed my harder against his; I wanted to forget about the storm.

I pulled him closer as I felt his grip tighten around my waist and I moved so that I was straddling him. I had my arms around his neck and I was flush against him; I could feel his erection growing. I wanted John as close as I could get him and he wasn't close enough.

I felt his hand slide around to the front of my shirt as they gently eased my shirt off me. I felt the wind as he threw my shirt somewhere behind me and his thumbs brush over my nipples. I moaned and arched my back as I felt his gently tug at them. I slid my hands between us and scoot his shirt up his chiseled stomach and chest. He leaned up from the headboard long enough for the shirt to join my shirt in some corner. I felt him pull me as close as he could and he tightens his grip, but being careful not to hurt my back.

I moan as he kissed down my jaw line to the base of my neck and over my collarbone. I let out a soft moan when I felt him began to suck on my collarbone.

I grinded down onto him and he let out a groan and began to suck on one of my nipples. I was turned on that I didn't care about anything at that moment. I felt his hands snake down to my shorts and he lifted up off him and sat me next to him on the bed.

"Baby, I know you can't lay down, but I need your shorts off." He said as he crawled off the bed to stand up. I didn't care about my shorts, because as soon as he stood up I laid flat on my stomach and grabbed his erection. He let out a throaty moan and threw his head back.

I made quick work of his shorts and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed by his hips. I immediately took him into my mouth and began to suck on him so hard.

John POV

I was in heaven when her lips wrapped around my hard cock. I tangled my hands in her hair and began to gently thrust into her mouth. She was sucking on me so hard and I about came as soon as her small hand began to massage my balls.

"Wait." I moaned and I pulled away from her. I leaned down to kiss her and nuzzled my nose with her.

"Don't move." I growled at her and walked around to the other side of the bed. She was on her stomach and I knew I had to get those shorts off. I slid my hands up the back of her legs and yanked her shorts off. I was not surprised when I saw a large wet spot on her undies as I pulled them down her toned legs. I slid my hand up and gently caressed her folds. I watched as she started to struggle as I gently tugged on her clit and slid my finger inside of her. I watched as she arched her back and I slid another finger inside of her. I couldn't wait to get inside of her because of how wet and tight she was.

I pulled her to the edge of the bed as I thrust myself into her. She let out an aminalistic scream and I was instantly harder. I was slamming in and out of her when she started to call my name, but it wasn't in a good way.

"John!" she said and I slowed down.

"John!" she screamed again and I looked around to see that she was fading away and I sat straight up on the couch. I looked around and realized it had just been a dream and she was looking at me.

"What?" I asked her as I wiped my eyes and stretched.

"You ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I heard you groan like you were in pain or something." She said and I shrugged.

Becs POV

I stayed outside when John had gone in. He had fallen asleep on the couch and I left him alone. I finally came in when it started to rain and John was fighting with someone in his sleep. I knew what he was probably dreaming about and watched him for a second. I found it cute when he would dart his tongue out and lick his lips. I was watching him when I realized he was grabbing himself. I got a little turned on, but realized I shouldn't be watching him pleasure himself so I decided to wake him up. He finally woke up after I yelled at him a few times and he was embarrassed when he woke up.

"I am fine." He said.

"So the girl of your dreams was giving good head or had you made it to screwing her yet?" I asked him and he turned blood red. I was walking through the kitchen when he ran up and grabbed me from behind. He pressed himself to me and had me around the waist.

"You were the girl of my dreams." He whispered and gently kissed my neck. I didn't know what to do because I wanted him for a split second, but I knew that I was with Phil.

"I am sure you tell every girl that." I said and smirked.

"Yeah, maybe, but Becs, you are the only girl who could get me this hard." He growled in my ear and I was losing self control. I whimpered as he slowly pushed his hand down the front of my shorts and caressed the outside lips.

I was going to say something when Randy came in the garage. We broke apart as we heard the door slam shut and him walk towards the kitchen. I was getting some Tylenol and John was sitting at the table when he came in.

"Hey, you two didn't kill each other." He said and I just rolled my eyes at him.

They went into the living room to watch TV and I went upstairs to sleep. I talked to Phil for a little while and then fell asleep. I wasn't feeling good and I didn't want to face John at the moment.


	33. Slipped

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review. **

Randy POV

I was sitting with John watching TV when Becs went upstairs. I watched as he followed her all the way up the stairs, until she was out of his sight and then he sighed.

"Have you talked to her yet?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"I watched you follow her up the stairs." I told him and he smirked.

"Yeah, we talked, I am not getting any." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Please remember that is my little sister and not just a piece of ass. I will kick your ass for her." I said and he shrugged.

"Well then don't ask." He told me and I just shook my head.

"Does your Dad like Phil?" he asked me.

"Yeah, he does, surprisingly." I told him and I was really shocked that he liked him, because Dad was picky about most of the people we dated.

I talked to John a little longer until we got ready to go to bed. I was glad he was staying with us, but I knew Becs wasn't happy that I forgot to tell her.

Becs POV

The next day went by fast and I wasn't in as much pain as I had been the night before. I just wanted my back to heal and Phil to be here because John was driving me crazy. I think that he didn't like me as much as he used to, but he liked to torment me more.

I was in the kitchen after dinner, cleaning up when they came in and were dressed better than I had seen them in awhile.

"Where ya'll going?" I asked them.

"Nikki's dad's bar, you wanna go?" Randy offered and I sighed.

"Come on, Becs, Nikki is one of your best friends." Randy said and I smirked.

"Yeah, let me change." I told them.

I threw on jeans and a comfy shirt because I didn't want my back to start bleeding or something like that. I got ready and came downstairs. I was glad to be getting out of the house, even if it was with John and Randy.

We got there and I walked in with John, while Randy parked the car. I was happy that I was here because I used to come here all the time in college. Nikki was a friend for high school and we had been hanging out in this bar for years. I walked in and her father spotted me immediately and gave me a hug. He spoke to Randy as well and we were sitting at a table in corner. Guys were talking to me and girls were talking to John and Randy.

"Want another one?" John asked and I nodded.

"I got it, and I will get you another beer." I told him and walked over to the bar. I ordered it and turned around to talk to someone. I grabbed them and walked away. I gave John his and then sat back down. I wasn't in a dancing mood because I didn't want my back to get hit a million times. I downed my shot and was sitting there, when I started to feel weird. I could feel a sweat break out and I had a million thoughts running through my head. I was so dizzy and tired that I didn't care about anything, but sleep.

John POV

I was talking to a girl when I noticed that Becs didn't look to good. I walked over to her and got ready to say something when she fell into my arms.

"Randy." I said and cradled Becs. He was too busy talking to a blonde to notice Becs passed out.

"RANDY!" I growled at him and he glared at me, but his expression changed when he saw that I was cradling a very pale Becs.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"I don't know, but come on." I told him and we rushed out of the bar. Nikki's dad looked pissed when we were leaving; probably because he knew someone had slipped her something.

I was holding Becs in the backseat as we got into the car and left to go somewhere.

"We are taking her to the hospital." Randy said and I wasn't going to disagree because she didn't look good at all.

Randy POV

I was pissed at whatever SOB had hurt her. I wanted to rip him apart, but then I realized my anger was taking over and Becs wouldn't want that, so I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

We got to the hospital and they took her back immediately. I called Phil to let me know what was going on and he was going to be on the next flight to St. Louis because he was going to cancel his signing tomorrow. I knew that Becs would want him here.

John and I were in the waiting room when Dad and Anne (Becs' mom) came in. I told them what happened and Dad was pissed off as well. John was sitting in the waiting room with Anne, when the doctors came to talk to us. We were just glad because we were all worried.

"She is ok, but I am just glad that you got her here in time, because she was given a powerful drug. We had flushed it out of her system, but she will sleep for the next day or so. It's common, but you can take her home in a minute when she gets checked out." The doctor told us and we were glad that she was alright.

"You are irresponsible." Dad told me John.

"But…" I was going to say when he cut me off.

"I don't care where you were, but you do not let your sister get your drinks!" he yelled at us.

He yelled at us until it was time to take her home. John picked her up and held her on the way home. We both felt bad because she already didn't feel good and now she was worse. Phil would be here in a few hours and I was going to pick him up from the airport.

John carried her into her room and laid her down. We carefully undressed her and she was in shorts and her bra when we let her sleep. John had propped her up so that she didn't roll onto her back and hurt herself more.

Phil POV

I got into St. Louis and Randy picked me up. I was so worried about Becs because I wanted to know if she was alright. I was mad that she had been drinking, but I was more worried because she had been to the hospital.

We got back to Randy's and I went straight to her room. She was asleep in her room with pillows around her to keep her back from hurting. I stood in the door way for a second and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful.

I walked back down to see John and Randy in the kitchen.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"We went out and Becs was getting our drinks; someone slipped her something and we took her to the hospital. I am just glad that she is ok." Randy said and I nodded. I really didn't like Cena being around, but since he was helping her I couldn't get too pissed.

I walked back up to her room and crawled in bed with her. I fell asleep with my arm draped over her and I was so she knew that I was there.

Becs POV

I woke up after I felt like I had slept for years. I was still disoriented and Phil was beside me. I looked around to see that it was daylight and stretch. I winced and gave up on stretching, so I got up to go to the bathroom. I started to brush my teeth when I realized I had a hospital bracelet on that we from yesterday, I thought.

I finished up in the bathroom and was still really disoriented, so I laid back down. I was watching Phil sleep and smiled when he smiled in his sleep, because he was so cute. I was watching him when he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He smiled when he saw me watching him.

"Morning." I whispered and he stretched.

"Morning, love, you ok?" he asked me.

"I think so, but I feel like I have slept for a long time." I told him and he nodded.

He disappeared in the bathroom and came back out to lay back down.

"Why are you here early?" I asked him.

"Because you were in the hospital last night, don't you remember anything?" he asked me and I was worried something bad had happened.

"No…" I whispered.

"You were slipped something when you were out with Randy and John. They took you to the hospital when you passed out." He said and I nodded.

"Why were you drinking, baby?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"You know I don't like it when you drink." He said and I nodded.

"I know, baby." I said and he kissed my forehead.

I just smiled as I kissed him and he pulled me close to him. We just laid there for a few minutes before getting up. I put on a shirt and got ready to go downstairs. I about fell after one step so Phil picked me up and carried me the rest of the way and put me down in the kitchen; Randy just hugged me when he came into the kitchen. I also hugged John and we were sitting there. Randy and John filled in the details on what happened. I was a little scared because what if John and Randy hadn't been with me.

I just hung out with Phil that day and was glad that he was already in town. I was still feeling the effects of the drugs so I just laid around all day with Phil as my pillow.

**A/N: I will be gone for a week, but I will update as soon as I get back. **


	34. Lies and Pain

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Let me know if you like it... I am changing storylines because I am fed up with the WWE's PG stuff. **

Phil POV

I was glad when Becs returned on the road, because I only had two shows left with Raw before I was moving to Smackdown. I had made the decision to move before I met Becs and I was now starting to hate my decision. Vince had offered me an incentive to move to Smackdown when I had talked to him about staying on Raw. I took it and realized how stupid I was after I signed my life away for the next few months. I didn't want her to be on Raw with Cena, because I had never trusted him after what he had done to her when we were starting to date.

Tonight was the draft show and I was not excited, but sad. I had to look happy in front if my fans tonight, but I didn't want to go to Smackdown. I didn't want to be on a different show than Becs. I had talked to Stephanie, but I was stuck for at least a few months. I walked out of my dressing room to gorilla position with Becs by my side. I was going to be announced and then go fight my match. I kissed Becs before my music hit and I ran out to loud screams and cheers. I wrestled for the fans and because it was my dream, but it was slowly becoming my heartache.

Becs POV

I hated that Phil had to go to Smackdown and I had tried everything to get it changed. Stephanie promised me that he would be swapped back at the first chance, but until then it was hopeless. I would just have to see him whenever I could and miss him most of the time. I kissed him as he ran out to his music. I was sitting in a chair just watching the monitor when someone sat right beside me. I looked to see John sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I am just trying to figure out what you are going to do once your boy toy is gone. I am just glad that Vince listened when I told him that he was hurting your career." He told me and I just glared at him.

"Funny, but Phil made the decision to go himself." I shot back at him.

"Yeah, after Vince gave him an incentive. He told him if he didn't go to Smackdown that he wouldn't be a champion of anything for the next 6 months. I think he chose gold over you." he told him and I wanted so badly not to believe him.

"You might also talk to your Dad and brother; they helped Vince make the offer." He told me and I was now pissed. I knew that I could talk to Randy about it and he wouldn't lie to me. Cena disappeared after Phil's music hit saying that he had won. I just put on a fake smiled and kissed Phil when he came backstage.

"Go shower and then we can go back to the hotel." I suggested to him and he kissed my forehead.

"Where are you going to be?" he asked me as we walked towards the locker room.

"I need to talk to Randy about something and then I will come find you." I told him and he nodded. I kissed him gently before slipping away to Randy's locker room.

Randy POV

I was in the locker room and I felt guilty. I knew that Becs was sad that Phil was going to Smackdown, but I had no choice. I had to help Dad convince Vince to get him to go or Becs wasn't going to be wrestling much longer. Dad didn't like them being in a relationship since they had gotten serious, Vince didn't want Phil to be on Raw anymore, and I was blackmailed into helping. I didn't know what to do, but Becs wasn't going to be happy when she found out. I was in there with Ted and Cody when the door came flying open and Becs came stalking into the room.

"I need to talk to Randy, alone." She told Ted and Cody. They ran out of the room and she shut the door behind them. I knew she knew something and this wasn't going to be a good conversation.

"What did dad promise you?" she asked me and I just looked at her. She knew more than I thought she did.

"What?" I asked her and tried to play innocent.

"What did Dad and Vince promise you to for getting Phil over to Smackdown? What do they know about you that can ruin something? What does John know?" she asked me and I was surprised at how much she did know.

"Look Becs, you have to listen before getting mad." I told her and she glared at me.

"I am past mad!" she growled.

"Look, Dad doesn't want you and Phil dating anymore so he got Vince to help give Phil an incentive to go to Smackdown. Dad thought that with him there and you on Raw it would be harder for you two to stay together. Dad told Vince you wouldn't be a diva anymore if he didn't get rid of Phil; he thinks you can do better. I was forced into helping because a while ago the media got a hold of stuff from my time in rehab and they were going to slander the WWE. Vince was willing to pay it off if I helped get Phil to Smackdown. I had to help or I wasn't going to be a wrestler and this is my dream." I told her and she was looking at the floor.

"Well, I am glad that you, Phil, Dad, and Vince know what is best: a championship over love. I am sorry that you picked wrestling over family, and I am sorry that I stood by you after you beat the crap out of me. I made plenty of mistakes, but thinking that you had my back though anything was obviously my biggest mistake." She told me and I felt like my guts had been ripped out. She had stood beside me through Sam, Alanna, my addiction, my anger problems, and everything else, but I let her down. I needed to fix it, but I didn't know how. I just knew that I felt alone without my best friend and my sister.

I was sitting there when John walked in and he picked the wrong time. I grabbed him and threw him up against the wall. I was so pissed at him for so many reason; I knew he had told her about Phil.

"What is your problem?" he asked me.

"My problem is you. You told Becs about Phil and about everything that happened. She just told me that she didn't have a brother anymore because of everything that just happened. Why the fuck couldn't you have just left her alone? Why did you have to sneak around with her 2 years ago? And why the fuck can't you just let her go?" I screamed at him. He pushed me off and I was going to hurt him.

"She would have found out anyways! She is the best fuck I have ever had and the nicest person. I want another chance, I found my way in and I took it." He told me. I saw red and tackled him.

We were rolling around beating the crap out of each other before half the locker room came into my locker room and split us up. Vince walked in and was looking at us like we had lost our minds.

"Everyone out except you two." He said and pointed at us. I was on one side of the room and John was on the other. We had gotten some good hits in ad were both messed up.

"I know what this is about because Becs already came to see me. She is pissed at the WWE and has turned in her resignation." He told us and I was shocked.

"What?" I asked him and John was as shocked as I was.

"I told her I wouldn't take it, but told her to take two weeks to think about it. I wasn't going to let her throw her life away because of her stupid family. I know this is about Phil and his moving to Smackdown. I called your father Randy and told him that Becs was old enough to make her own mind up and that he wouldn't tell me where to put my wrestlers. I owe you the apology for letting him talk you into anything. I will not put up with my superstars fighting and I will not get involved in a family argument until it directly involves one or more of my wrestlers. I will take any title shot away from both of you if she quits because it will be because of you two. Now, you are both suspended for 2 weeks because of fighting and Randy, I suggest that you talk some since into your sister. I just hope she talks to you; and John, you need to get yourself straightened out before you try to help anyone else." Vince said and walked out the door.

I immediately started to pack and find Becs. I didn't want her quitting and I owed her an apology.

"I'm sorry." John said as I headed for the door.

"Not nearly as sorry as you will be if Becs quits." I warned him and rushed out the door.

Phil POV

I had showered and changed. Vince was in the locker room when I came out and I just looked at him.

"Vince?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Phil, you are not going to be moved to Smackdown. I am taking the offer away and you will have a title shot within the next month. I will find you another storyline and I will fix this. I am sorry that you were pushed around and if I were you I would talk your girlfriend into staying. She tried to turn her resignation in today; she had two weeks off. You need to talk to her." He told me and I nodded. I knew that Randy and them had something to do with me moving.

I grabbed my stuff and was fixing to leave when Randy came in. I was so pissed that I hit him with everything I had. He was on the ground and was stunned.

"You fucking prick!" I yelled at him and he looked at me.

"No, wait, I can explain. I got blackmailed just like you; I just want to find Becs and fix this." He told me and I knew I needed to find Becs. I needed to make sure that she was alright and tell her what was going on.

Becs POV

I was so pissed at everyone. My brother turned on me, my boyfriend wanted a championship more than me, John wouldn't leave me alone, and I had no family thanks to my father. I was driving to somewhere because I didn't have to work for the next two weeks. Vince didn't want me to quit and it seemed like he was the only one. I was the diva champion and my father still wasn't happy. I could win and hold the championship for forever, but it still wouldn't be good enough for him.

I was driving down the road one minute and the next there was a loud noise and blackness…

Randy POV

I searched everywhere for Becs and I couldn't find her. I was walking outside when I saw Vince and Phil running for me. I was tired of drama, but I knew this was different; something wasn't right.

"Randy, we tracked Becs' rental and the cops just called about it. She was in an accident and they don't know if she will make it." Vince said and my world crumbled for the second time that night…

**A/N: Please Review**


	35. Guilt

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Let me know if you like it... I am changing storylines because I am fed up with the WWE's PG stuff. **

**kaylayo- thanks for the review**

Phil POV

My world crumbled when I found out that Becs was hurt. I loved her and I didn't want anything to happen to her. I needed her more than I needed anything else. Randy and I went to the hospital while Vince called their family. I wasn't happy with her family so I wasn't going to be the one to tell them; I also didn't like Randy at the moment.

We got to the hospital and were lead to a private waiting room. We had that luxuray since we were famous, but I didn't want it. I just wanted Becs to be back in my arms and everything to be alright. I was stupid for accepting the Smackdown contract and thinking that being champion was better than having her. I didn't care anymore about wrestling because my passions had changed. They focused around Becs now and wanting a family that I really didn't have when I was younger.

Randy POV

I couldn't lose my sister because I loved her. She was my blood and so much more. I didn't have a lot of friends because everyone saw me as a cocky, arrogant, and sometime annoying asshole; Becs didn't. She should be the one to think that since she is my little sister, but she doesn't. She is the one person in my family who understands me and is there for me; I let her down. I was stupid for listening to Dad and letting him think he knew what was best for her.

I knew that Phil loved her and he had never hurt her; I wanted her to be happy. I hated to see her upset and Dad was the cause of most of the problems. I had been protecting her since she was little. She was Dad's 'mistake' as he put it and he is been dealing with it the only way he can; he loathes it. Dad never wanted her to succeed or be happy in anything. He was always comparing her to me and her own mom never did much to really stop what Dad would say. He was our father, but he was an asshole.

We were both sitting there when my phone rang. Phil just glared at me and I looked at my phone; it was Dad. I sighed and answered it.

"What?" I asked him.

"Is she ok?" he asked me.

"We don't know yet." I stated.

"Come get us when we land." He told me.

"Rent a car and get here yourself." I said.

"Randall Keith Orton…" he was saying as I hung up. I smiled when I hung up and Phil was just looking at me.

"I don't' want to deal with my Dad anymore." I told him and he just looked at me.

"Look, Phil, for whatever its worth, I care about Becs because she is my little sister. I care because she has stood beside me though everything and because she is only one who really cares about me. Everyone is entitled to stupid moments; I had one and fucked up." I told him.

"Randy, why does it always seem like your moments always end with Becs being in the hospital?" he asked me and I just looked at the floor. He was right and I hated it.

Phil POV

We just sat there in silence and I didn't want anything but silence. I knew that Randy was sorry, but I just couldn't forgive him at that moment. I was looking at the floor when the doctor came in and we both stood up.

"You must be with Ms. Orton." She said and we both nodded.

"She is stable, but not fine yet. She is not awake yet and we are waiting for her to wake up to see if there is any real brain damage." She said and we both nodded.

"What are her injuries?" I asked.

"She suffered a concussion, broken hand, a dislocated shoulder, and she lost the baby." She said and I felt the air rush out of my lungs. Randy put his arm around me and I just wanted to crumble.

"You many go see her if you want to." She said and Randy gave some answer. The world was spinning at that moment and I didn't know how to stop it.

"Come on." Randy told me and I managed to nod.

Randy POV

I knew that Phil was in shock because she was pregnant; she was happy about it and couldn't wait to tell him. She was going to tell him that night, but I ruined her night. I pulled Phil to her room and we went walked in to see her laying there. She was hooked up to different tubes, she had bruises and cuts everywhere, and she was wrapped up from other injuries. I was still supporting Phil as he sunk to the bed beside her. I knew that he truly loved her and it made me feel worse. I just watched as tears ran down his face as he looked at her. He gently caressed her cheek and kissed her softly. I knew that I had almost ruined my sister's happiness because of my father and I wasn't happy about it.

One of us could stay the night and Phil wanted to stay beside her. He wanted to be there when she woke up and tell her that it was going to be alright. I left and told Vince what was going on. I made it back to the hotel and got overloaded with a million questions about how she was. I answered a few before crashing.

Phil POV

I didn't sleep very well that night because I was so worried about Becs and the thought that my child was killed didn't sit too well with me. I was so upset because I wanted a family with Becs, I had already bought a ring, and I was going to ask her soon. I just needed her to pull through this so that I could ask her. The doctors said we could try and talk to her, so why not, it couldn't hurt.

"Becs, I love you and always will. I am right here beside you waiting for you to open your beautiful eyes again. You are going to be ok and we will be ok. I am not going to Smackdown and I don't want you to quit the WWE. I love you and I can't let you give up your dream. I want you to be next to me on Raw and for forever. I was going to ask you to marry me and I promise you that I will ask you when you wake up. I want you in my life for forever and I want a family with you. I want everything to involve you now, but I need you to wake up so that I can tell you all this. I know that I messed up by letting your family push me around and thinking that a championship will make me happy. I know it won't make me happy and I would give it all up for you. I love you Becs." I told her and just sat there. I think I eventually fell asleep or I stayed somewhere between conscious and unconscious.

Randy POV

I went back to the hospital the next day and took Dad and Becs' mom with me. I knew that her mom was worried and my mom was worried, but Dad didn't seem to care. I take warned Phil that they were coming so that he could be ready.

We walked into the room and I handed Phil some clothes. He disappeared into the bathroom to change.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Dad whispered to me.

"Look, Old man, you are not going to ruin her happiness. He is here because he loves her." Anne told him and I was shocked. Dad just glared at her and I felt sorry for her. Dad could be cold-hearted and occasionally violent. He had hit Becs on several occasions and I had stopped him plenty of times. Phil came back out before he had a chance to respond again.

"Can I have some time to talk to my daughter?" he asked all of us and we all left. Phil kissed Becs forehead before he left. We just stood out in the hallway and waited for Dad to finish saying whatever he felt like saying.

Becs POV

I was laying there when I finally gained consciousness. I had heard most of everything that had gone on, but I couldn't respond to it. I was laying there and I recognized my Dad's voice; he was talking to me.

"Becs, I know that you are hurt and I know that you don't understand why I do some of the things I do, but I want you to know that Phil is never going to be good enough for you. I know that Vince didn't go through with moving him to Smackdown because I talked to him about it. I know that you love to disobey me and that you have no idea how much you are ruining everything that I have built up for you. You don't deserve it and you don't deserve anything I have ever given you." he was saying. I couldn't take it anymore.

"You are right. I don't, so walk out of this room, don't tell them I am awake and I will let you know if I ever want to speak to you again." I told him and he just looked at me in surprised.

"Rebecca…" he was saying.

"GO NOW." I growled at him and closed my eyes back. I had a horrible headache and I hurt everywhere.

I was laying there when Phil walked back in and I heard him sit beside me. I could hear Randy talking and then the door shut.

"I love you." Phil said and laid his head next to my hand. I softly placed my hand on top of his head.

" I love you too." I told him and he let out a sigh.

"I swear I am hearing you talk to me now." He said and I smirked. He seriously thought I was still asleep.

"I am talking to you, asshole." I said and he shot up and looked at me.

"Becs." He said and kissed me with the most passionate kiss. I was just glad to see him and that he was here with me.

He told the nurses that I was awake and I was having more visitors. I was sitting there when Phil went to grab some food and Randy walked in. I just looked at him and knew that we were going to have to talk sometime.

Randy POV

I was just glad that Becs was awake and doing better. She didn't have any brain damage and Phil still loved her.

"I owe you an apology." I finally said.

"You owe Phil and apology." I told him and he nodded.

"You're right and I already apologized a few times." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Randy, I can't stay mad because you are my brother, but you hurt me." She said and I nodded.

"I know Becs and I am sorry for doing that. I hated that I did it and I talked to Vince. Phil isn't going to Smackdown. He is getting a title; my title." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Randy…." She was saying.

"No, Becs, I fucked up and I almost cost you your happiness, your dream, and your life. I don't care about my title. I just want my little sister." He said and I just hugged him.

"Thanks bro." I told him and he smiled at me.

We were talking and Randy stayed with me tonight. I told Phil that he had to go to the hotel tonight and sleep because he needed it.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	36. Official

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Let me know if you like it... I am changing storylines because I am fed up with the WWE's PG stuff. **

**kaylayo- thanks for the review**

Becs POV

I had been in the hospital for 4 days now and couldn't wait to go home. I was going to go to Randy's house and stay until I could find one of my own. Randy had already gotten all my stuff from my parent's house and had it moved to his. I didn't want to be near them any longer and I didn't care much about them anymore.

I had heard everything that Phil had told me, but I didn't want to bring it up just yet. I wanted to talk to him about it, but I knew that right now I just needed to get some rest and get better. I had already talked to Vince and Stephanie; she had already torn up my resignation.

"Come on, babe, time to go." Randy said as he came into the room. I was so happy that I was leaving and going home. I was a little sad that Phil had to back, but he promised he would be in St. Louis tonight to see me. I knew that he was happy staying on Raw and I was just glad that everything could go back to normal.

Randy went with me to St. Louis since he didn't have to wrestle that night. I was glad that he was helping me, but I seriously missed Phil. We got back and Randy drove us to his house. I walked in and sat on the couch.

"How are ya?" he asked me as he sat down and I shrugged.

"What is it, Becs?" he asked me as he moved closer to me.

"Does Phil know I lost the baby?" I asked him and he hugged me.

"Yeah, he does, and he was devastated." He told me and I started to cry. I wanted to tell him and I wanted him to be happy because he always talked about having a family.

"Becs, it's ok, you can try again. I know you two will because you go at it like rabbits." He said and I slapped him, but I was laughing.

"Thanks and don't even talk about us. You and Stacy beat us any day." I told him and laughed at me.

"True." He said and we kept talking.

Randy POV

I helped Becs to her room and promised her that we would look for her a house tomorrow. I wanted her to get better and I wanted her to talk to Phil. I knew that they needed to talk to each other. Becs had told me what Phil had said to her while she was out of it and that she wanted that to happen. I also knew that they needed to address what had happened with the baby. Becs was going to surprise him, but things don't always work out how you want them too. I was thinking about everything when there was a knock at the door; I thought it was Phil. I opened the door to find Stacy standing there.

"Hey, I didn't think you were coming til tomorrow." I told her and she shrugged.

"I was dragged." She said and I just looked at her strange and saw Phil standing behind her.

"Thanks." I told him and she hit me.

"You know you wanted to see me." I told her and kissed her gently. Stacy and I were working on getting our relationship back together after I was back on Raw. I wanted to fix us because she was the other person who helped me when I needed it.

"She is upstairs." I told Phil as he ran up the stairs.

"They are cute together." Stacy said and I just smiled at her.

"Yeah, I just hope that they talk about everything." I told her and she looked at me.

"They have a few issues." I told her and she nodded.

"I have an issue, can you help me?" I whispered in her ear and she smiled at me as we made our way to my bedroom.

Phil POV

I walked upstairs and went into Becs room. She smiled when she saw me and I crawled onto the bed with her.

"I thought you were coming later." She asked me as I kissed her.

"My match was first, plus I wanted to see you." I told her and she smiled at me. I laid down next to her and I could hear her heartbeat.

"Baby?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"We need to talk." She said and I didn't like the sound of that; so I sat up and looked at her.

"We need to talk about what happened." She said and I looked down.

"I wanted to surprise you and tell you that I was pregnant, but it didn't work out that way." She said and I could tell she was upset because of it.

"How long did you know?" I asked her.

"I found out last week. I couldn't wait to tell you the other night after your match, but I was so mad that I left." She said and I nodded. I remembered that night as one of the worst nights I had ever had.

"Becs, I am not mad that you didn't tell me, but I was shocked when I found out." I told her and she nodded. I could see tears forming in her eyes and I hated to see her upset.

"Baby, I still love you as much now, if not more. I won't ever stop loving you and just because it didn't happen this time, doesn't mean we can't keep trying. I love you and I want to try again with you. I want you to be my family and I want us to start our own family. Becs, I love you. I wanted to do this in a better setting, but I can't wait, will you marry me?" I asked her and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes and she was beautiful.

"Yes." She whispered and I kissed her so gently.

"Thank you for making my dreams come true." I whispered to her and smiled at her.

"I wanted to say yes the first time you told me, but my lips weren't working." She said and I looked at her.

"You heard me?" I asked her and she nodded. I just smiled and kissed her again.

"Be right back." I told her and kissed her gently. I ran to my stuff and got out the ring that I had bought her a month ago. I came back to her room and kissed her more passionately.

"Let me see your hand." I told her and she held them both out.

"Here this makes it official." I told her and she just looked at me.

"It was official when I said yes, that just makes it public." She said and I just smiled at her.

"Smart ass." I said and she just smiled at me.

I crawled under the covers with her and fell asleep with the woman of my life next to me. I couldn't wait to tell everyone and I was excited.

Becs POV

I woke up the next morning and I was so happy that I had Phil. I was happier that he was now my fiancé. I couldn't wait to tell Randy and my friends. I got up and changed; Phil was in the shower.

"Morning my beautiful fiancé." He whispered in my ear and I just smiled at him. I kissed him when everything I had which made him drop the towel and he groaned when I rub against him.

"Baby, you can't do that right now. We will never make it downstairs." He whispered and I pouted.

"I promise I will make it up to you later." He said and I nodded. I kissed him one more time before I let him get dressed.

We finally got downstairs and Randy was in the kitchen. Stacy was sitting at the table and Randy gave me the strangest look.

"What made you so happy?" he asked me.

"Your future brother-in-law." I told him and Phil was smiling at me.

"What?" he asked me and I showed him the ring.

"Congrats." He said and Stacy hugged me. Randy shook Phil's hand and Randy hugged me.

"We have to celebrate." Randy said and I just laughed at him.

We all ate breakfast and Stacy and I talked about any ideas I already had for the wedding. I was just happy, but I wasn't at the same time. I wanted to tell my mom, but I knew that meant telling my dad as well.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	37. Tattooed Freak

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Let me know if you like it... I am changing storylines because I am fed up with the WWE's PG stuff. **

**Esha Napoleon**** & ****VolcomStoneBabe****- thanks for the reviews.**

Phil POV

I was so excited that I was going to be marrying Becs. I couldn't wait to tell everyone; I called my parents and they were happy for me. I knew that my sisters would find out and they would call me or Becs. They all liked her so I wasn't worried about them objecting. I wasn't sure how Becs' parents were going to take it; they weren't exactly on speaking terms.

We had just gotten back from looking at houses and Becs was tired. I was up in Becs room with her and we were watching a movie. She was using me as a pillow and I was messing with her hair.

"Becs?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Yeah, I think that I have to eventually." She said and I laughed.

"Just wondering." I told her and she was looking at me.

"Oh, I talked to Vince. I can come back, but not wrestle." She said and I was so glad.

"Good, now I can really keep an eye on you." I told her and kissed her.

"Just an eye?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Well, maybe more." I told her and kissed her again.

We were kissing when I felt her hand slide up underneath my shirt and I loved the feeling of her touching my skin. She slowly slid down and kissed my stomach until she came to my shorts. She gently nipped at my hip bones and kissed across my lower stomach. She was driving me crazy and I liked it.

She gently tugged my shorts off and left me in my boxers. I felt her slide her hands up my legs and under my boxers. I gasped when she started to brush her fingertips over my balls. I went to grab her and she backed away.

"No touching." She said and I just glared at her, but knew she would stop if I didn't listen.

She worked her way up and tugged my boxers off and she did pretty well with one hand. She freed me from my boxer and slowly ran her tongue up and over my tip. I gasped and grabbed the sheets. I wanted to touch her so bad, but I didn't want her to stop because it felt so good.

She was licking and sucking on the right places and I was so close. She was using her hands to my advantage and I loved it. I could feel her hair tickle my thighs and it was sending me over the edge.

"I am close." I told her and she started to suck harder and I felt myself hit the back of her throat. She started to massage my balls and it sent me flying over the edge. I shot myself into her and she milked me the entire time I went and kept on until I was over my high.

She pulled away and kissed me. I was going to have fun with her when someone pounded on her door.

"Just pull the covers up." She said and wiped the corners of her mouth. I pulled the covers up and watched her answer the door. I could see her dad on the other side and he was not happy. He grabbed her and pulled her outside the door. I quickly got my shorts back on and was going out there. I was not going to let him hurt her.

Becs POV

Dad pulled me outside and down the stairs. Randy was in the foyer with Mom and he was pissed as well.

"What the hell dad?" I asked him as I jerked away from him.

"Why are you storming in here?" Randy asked him.

"I heard that you were engaged and you couldn't even tell your own parents." He said to me.

"Mom, I am engaged." I told her and showed her the ring. She hugged and smiled at me.

"There I told them." I said and started to walk away, but my dad grabbed me.

"Smart ass, I raised you better." He said.

"No you didn't, you were never home. Mom and Randy raised me." I told him and he was so mad at me.

"So your marrying that tattooed freak." He said and glared at Phil.

"No, I am not, I am marrying the man that I love." I said and I felt Phil wrap his arms around me.

"Did you honestly think that coming here and yelling at Becs was going to make this better?" Randy asked Dad.

"Don't you question me." Dad told Randy and he rolled his eyes.

"Just leave." I told him and he pulled back and slapped me right across the face. I put my arm up and stopped Phil from hitting him.

"Why do you get off hitting women?" I asked Dad and I could tell I was pissing him off.

"I do not hit women; you aren't a woman you are trash." He said and I pulled back and hit him as hard as I could with my cast. He was stunned and fell over; mom was trying not to smile.

"You aren't my daughter." He said and was leaving.

"Don't worry, you were never my father." He said as he walked outside. Mom was just standing there.

"Sorry mom." I said.

"Sorry, Anne." Randy said and we both hugged her.

"Don't worry kids, I am not. I will be the ex-Mrs. Orton soon enough." She said and we both looked at her.

"Don't act surprised, I have finally had it. I will let you know where I move to. Becs' I am so proud of you. Phil, welcome to the family. Nice to see you again, Stacy." She said and hugged Randy and me before she walked to the truck. I can only imagine how that conversation would go.

"You ok?" Randy asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I will live." I told him and he just smiled at me.

I walked back upstairs with Phil and we left Randy and Stacy to their movie. I walked back upstairs and Phil pinned me on the bed.

"You can't get away with teasing me that easy." He said and I smirked.

He pulled me off the bed and turned me towards him as he sat on the bed.

"Strip." He said and I obeyed because I knew that I would feel good in the end.

I got to my bra and undies and Phil was smiling at me.

"Just the bra." He said and I undid it without much difficulty.

"Close your eyes." He said and I did. I felt him pull me closer to him as he took one of my nipples in his mouth and he rolled the other ones between his finger and thumb. I wanted to touch him.

"Don't touch." He said as if he could read my mind.

He was sucking hard on my nipple and he bit gently once which caused me to gasp.

"Lay down on your back." He said as he moved over on the bed.

I crawled onto the bed and lay down. He gently kissed me as he ran his hand over my face and I knew to keep my eyes shut.

I felt him kiss down my collar bone, between my breast, down my stomach and over to my hip. He was nibbling like I had nibbled on his, but he bit down and I yelled. I felt his lick over the wound and was pretty sure that he had drawn blood.

"I marked you." he whispered as he kissed down the inside of my leg onto my thigh. I was trying not the giggle when I felt his stubble tickle my legs.

I gasped when I felt his finger slide into me and I moaned when he quickly added another finger. I arched my back as I felt his fingers wiggle inside of me. I was trying not to touch him as I grabbed the sheet, much like he had earlier.

I felt his fingers withdraw from me and I whimpered at the loss of contact when I felt something plastic slide inside of me and I knew he had some of the toys. I gasped as I felt it start to vibrate at a very fast speed.

"Do you like the toy?" he whispered in my ear as I felt him push it in a little farther. I whimpered and shook my head yes. He pushed it in a little farther and it was driving me crazy.

"Are you close?" he asked me and I nodded yes again.

I was so close when he pulled the toy out and I felt him slam inside of me. I screamed in pleasure right before his hand clamped down on my mouth.

"Open your eyes." He growled at me and found myself staring into his lust-filled, black eyes.

"You are so tight, but you aren't supposed to scream." He growled into my ear. I felt him slam himself into me with such force it hurt. I whimpered and he smiled at me as he pulled out.

"Get up." He said and I quickly stood up because the faster I reacted the faster he filled me back up.

Phil POV

I loved having sex with Becs because she would try anything. I didn't want anything different tonight, but it was nice to swap positions. I pushed her down on the bed on her stomach and slammed into her. She bucked at the feeling, which only added to mine. I had made her go as soon as I slammed into her and feeling was amazing. I just kept slamming into her as I rolled her nipples in between my thumb and fingers. I could feel her getting closer and I was on the brink of exploding.

"Come on, baby." I whispered to her and she moaned.

"Faster." She begged and I slammed into her with everything that I had and it was great. I slammed into her one last time and she moaned my name as I shot into her. I loved it when we went together. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I quickly joined her as we laid there catching our breath.

"I love you, Phil." She said she laid her head on my sweaty chest.

"I love you, Becs." I told her and kissed the top of her forehead.

Becs POV

We were laying there calming down after having amazing sex. I was in Phil's arms and there was no better place to be.

"Becs?" Phil asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Why don't you move in with me, because we are going to be getting married, so its pointless to buy another house." He told me and he was right.

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked him.

"Baby, we are getting married. I have never seen a marriage work when the people lived in separate houses." He said and then I realized how stupid I sounded.

"Ok, so I had a dumb moment." I told him and he laughed at me.

"Yeah, I would like that." I told him and he kissed me.

We fell asleep that night and I slept so good because I was in his arms.

Randy POV

I was on the phone with john after Stacy had fallen asleep. We were talking about what all was going on and I mentioned that Becs was engaged to Phil. He didn't seem happy about that at all and I just hoped that he didn't try anything stupid.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	38. Not giving up

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Let me know if you like it... I am changing storylines because I am fed up with the WWE's PG stuff. **

Randy POV

I was glad to be back on the road and I knew that Phil was glad Becs could travel with us. The storyline changed where they were going to say an attack by Beth had broken her hand, so she was still going to be ringside with us.

I was just glad that she was ok after her car wreck and that she was happy with Phil. We walked into the locker room and Cody was in there and Ted was on the phone.

"Hey, glad you are ok." Cody told her and hugged her.

"Thanks, I am glad to be back." She said.

Cody and I had to find Shane for something so I just left Becs in there with Ted. I didn't want John getting to her because who knows what he would do since he flipped out because she was engaged.

Becs POV

I was sitting in there while Ted was on the phone. I wasn't listening because I was playing Left 4 Dead, well as best as I could. I heard something shatter behind me and I turned to see Ted looking at the pieces of his phone on the ground.

"You ok?" I asked him and he sighed before he looked at me.

"I think I am being divorced." He said and I pulled him over to the couch and he sat down. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Why?" I asked him.

"She wants it because she thinks that I am not spending enough time with her at home." He mumbled.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I don't know; I love wrestling and her." He said.

"What do you love more?" I asked him.

"Wrestling." He said and I sighed.

"Ted, you have to do what feels right to you and you can't string her along. What made you want to get married?" I asked him.

"The fact that she wouldn't stop asking." He said and I knew he didn't want it either way.

"Did you want to get married?" I asked him.

"Yeah, at first I did. I loved the idea of coming home to her each day and she would always be there, but then the fights and nit picking started. We made it through the wedding and on the honey moon she only slept with me once. She started dictating stuff and telling me how it was going to be. I have to check in every so often and she is demanding. I don't like it." He told me and I nodded.

"Ted, take this as a friend, you need to do what makes you happy; if she doesn't make you happy then you need to maybe be away from her." I told him and he looked at me.

"Thanks, Becs. Please don't tell anyone we are having problems." He said and I nodded.

"I won't." I told him and he smiled at me.

He ran off to get ready and I wanted some water so I decided to walk to catering. I knew that Phil was with Kofi so I wasn't too worried. I grabbed a bottle of water and was walking back when I ran into Paul.

"Hey, Becs, good to see you back." He said.

"You too, Paul." I told him and he smiled.

"Let me see it." He said and I smiled. I held up my hand and showed him my ring and he smiled.

"You are luck you have him." He said and hugged me.

"Thanks Paul, good luck tonight and try not to hurt my brother too bad." I told him and he smiled.

I kept walking back to the locker room when I felt a sharp pain and it all went black.

Phil POV

I had finished up with Kofi and I wanted to see Becs before my match. I walked to Randy's locker room and knocked. Ted opened the door and let me in.

"Where is Becs?" I asked as I looked around.

"I thought she was with you." Randy said and I shook my head no.

"Maybe she is with Stacy." I told him and walked out.

I was on my way to see if she was when a stage hand came running up to me.

"Stephanie wants you at gorilla position, now." He said and I nodded.

I didn't have a bad feeling about not finding Becs so I just went to see Stephanie and then my match was next.

Becs POV

I woke up and my head hurt really bad. I sat up and looked around. I was in another locker room, but whose. I was sitting there trying to figure it out when my worst nightmare stepped out of the shower.

"Hey you're up." He said.

"Kidnapping is illegal." I told him and started to get up. He blocked my way and just smiled at me.

"This is not funny, John." I told him as he just smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I also knew there was no way in hell that you would talk to me so I am making you talk to me." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, hurry up and talk and then I can leave." I said and he looked at me strange.

"I didn't say that." He said.

"No, but I did, and since someone will notice I am gone you might hurry." I said.

"Baby, I am not worried at all." He said and held up my phone.

_Damn! He really thought this through._ I thought to myself and sighed.

"Fine, John, talk." I told him.

"Why are you marrying him?" he asked me.

"Because, John, I love him." I told him and he pursed his lips together.

"You loved me." He said.

"Yeah, John, I did, at one time, but not anymore. You have changed, sold out, and done other things that made me think of you as a friend." I told him and he was not happy at my choice of words.

"I DID NOT SELL OUT!" he yelled at me and I knew that John had a temper, so I was a little worried.

"Ok, you changed." I said in a calm voice.

"The only reason I changed was because of you." he said as he leaned over me and had me pressed against the wall.

"What?" I asked him. I didn't know what he meant and I didn't understand why.

"I changed because of you. I loved you and when I couldn't have you I didn't want to be anything like what I was when you met me. I didn't want any memory of you, anything to be like you wanted it, or anything that would hold me to you." he said and I just looked at him. I was staring into his baby blue eyes and I found myself getting lost in them like I used to.

"Rebecca, I can't tell you enough that I love you and that I screwed up. The only thing I want more than you see you happy is to see you happy with me." He said and I just stood there. I was seeing the softer side of John, for the first time in a long time and I didn't know if I should believe it or not.

"John, how do I know that you aren't just saying that and once you get what you want; you won't just throw me away?" I asked him and he hit the wall beside me and I jumped at little. I hated his temper.

"Becs, I have been trying to get you back for so long that I couldn't throw you away like you were nothing. I love you; I have compared everyone to you. I dropped Liz because she wasn't like you or you." he said and rested his forehead against mine. I sighed and breathed in his familiar smell; it used to drive me crazy.

"John, please, just…" I was saying when his lips crashed down on mine.

John POV

I didn't want her to talk anymore; I just wanted her lips on mine. I felt the warmth of her lips, tasted the cherry flavor of her lips gloss, and had a flood of memories come back to me.

_Flashback_

_We were laying on my bed and she was wearing my favorite outfit, nothing. We had just slept together for the first time and it was amazing. She was so good, especially since it was her first time. I was watching her sleep when she woke up and smiled at me. _

_"Hi beautiful." I whispered to her. _

_"Hi." She said and yawned. _

_"I hope I didn't hurt you." I told her and nuzzled her nose with mine. _

_"You didn't." she said and snuggled up to me. I just laid there with her in my arms and a smile on my face. _

_"John?" she asked me and I looked at her. _

_"Promise me that you will be there when we tell Randy?" she asked me. _

_"Baby, I promise to be with you for a long time." I told her and kissed her forehead. _

I pulled away from the kiss as I came out of the memory and just looked at her. She was perfect and I had ruined her.

"I am sorry that I wasn't there." I whispered to her as I saw a tear fall from her eyes.

"It's the past John, let it go." She whispered and started to move.

She walked to the door and I pushed her against it and brought my lips to hers once more. She pushed me away and just looked at me.

"I am getting married." She said.

"I am not giving up." I told her.

She just smirked and walked away. I missed her so much more now than I did. I hated it; I had her and I lost her on stupidity, but I was going to get her back.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	39. Surprise!

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review!**

Becs POV

I didn't know how to feel or what to think anymore. I was walking back to the locker room when I felt my phone buzz and I realized that John must have put it back in my pocket while we were kissing. I looked at it and I had missed a call from Phil. I immediately called him back.

"Hey." I said.

"Where are you?" he asked me.

"I am walking back to the locker room." I told him.

"Ok, I got worried." He said and I just smiled because I knew that he really did care.

"I will meet you back at Randy's locker room in a few minutes." I told him and we hung up.

I walked back into Randy's locker room and I was rubbing the back of my head.

"You ok?" Cody asked me.

"Yeah, just a headache." I said and Randy looked at me.

"Becs, let's grab some food, just you and me." Randy said and it was code for 'we need to talk'. I just nodded. Phil came a few minutes later.

"Randy needs to talk to me, so I am going to grab food with him. I will meet you back at the hotel." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Ok, but I have to have a kiss." He said and I smiled. I kissed him and didn't want to let him go; I had to because Randy was dragging me away.

Randy POV

I needed to talk to Becs about a few things and mainly, because I knew that she didn't have a headache. We got into the rental and decided on a waffle house.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as we sat down.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"So you and John talked?" I asked her and she looked down.

"It wasn't really by my choice." She said and I nodded. I was tired of him doing that kind of stuff to her and I hated it when he wouldn't leave her alone.

"What did he want?" I asked her.

"To tell me I was making a mistake by getting married." She said and I nodded.

"And you told him?" I asked her.

"That I was getting married no matter what." She told me and I nodded. I wanted her to be left alone about it and make up her own mind about it.

"Any ideas for the wedding yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Sis and Trish are going to be bride's maids, and I want a fall wedding." She told me and I nodded. I knew that she was excited and yet sad because of Dad.

"Randy?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Becs?" I replied.

"You are going to walk me down the aisle right?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Of course, Becs, I am the only one who is allowed to give you away." I told her and she smiled.

We finished eating and talked some more before finally going back to the hotel. I walked her to her room and she just hugged me. I knew that something wasn't right, but I had to wait until she wanted to tell me. I just trudged back to my room and fell asleep next to an already sleeping Stacy.

Phil POV

I heard Becs come in and go into the shower. I thought I would surprise her and I quickly stripped. I walked in there and could hear her listening to Michael Jackson. I quietly slipped into the shower and wrapped my arms around her. She just leaned her head back against me.

"Hi." She whispered and I just smiled at her.

"Hi, what are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"I am thinking about us." She said.

"What about us?" I asked her as I making lazy circles on her stomach.

"Just the wedding." She said and I smiled. I wanted her to have the perfect wedding.

"Any ideas?" I asked her.

"I want it to be a fall wedding." She said and I smiled.

"I want whatever you want." I told her and she smiled at me.

I leaned down and gently captured her lips. We were standing under the shower and just letting it fall on us. I was glad that she had a waterproof cast on and we didn't have to worry about how long we stayed in there. I just held her tightly to me as we kissed each other and didn't worry about the outside world.

Becs POV

We finally got out the shower and dried off. Phil gently carried me to the bed and we just lay in each other's arms as we fell asleep. I knew that he loved me and I knew that he was my soul mate.

I woke up the next morning to find the bed cold and empty. I sighed as I got up and changed. I was meeting Trish that morning for breakfast before I flew with Phil to Chicago. I walked into the bathroom and found a note from Phil.

_Morning Love, _

_I forgot to tell you that I was meeting Kofi and Matt for a workout this morning. I have a surprise for you; I will see you at the airport._

_~Love your Punk. _

I finished getting ready and got everything packed up. I couldn't wait for my surprise and was excited to get to go home with Phil. I had already had all my things shipped to his house.

Trish POV

I met with Becs that morning and she was excited. We talked about everything, the wedding, me being a bride's maid, and I told her that I was engaged too. My fiancé had asked me last night and I, of course, accepted. She was so excited for me and we were going to help each other plan since we were now in each other's weddings.

We talked for a long time until I had to take Becs to the airport. I was so glad that she was happy and I was glad that Phil took care of her. I knew that Randy was glad that she had chosen Phil and not someone else.

Phil POV

I was glad to see Becs and I couldn't wait to get home. I had a surprise for her and I knew that she would be excited. The flight seemed to take forever getting home and I was glad when we finally landed.

"Are you alright?" she asked me as I rushed to get to the car.

"Yeah, I just can't wait to give you your present." I told her and she smiled at me.

"I think you are more excited than I am." She told me and I just kissed her.

We got into the car and I handed her a bandana; she shot me a look.

"You have to put it on." I told her and she did it, but she was apprehensive about it.

I drove until we got to the surprise, I helped her out of the car, and I turned her facing it.

"Ok, baby, this your surprise." I told her and she took of the blindfold. She looked at it and then gave me a strange look.

"You bought us a new house?" she asked me and I nodded. I had gotten us a large, brick, two story, Victorian style home.

She just hugged me and kissed me.

"Come on, I will give you a tour." I told her and she smiled.

I took her through the entire house, my sisters had helped me decorate, and I hired people to move our furniture into the house. I gave her the tour and she was so excited.

"Ok, baby, here is last place, our bedroom." I told her and showed her. She loved it. I had bought an antique bed and furniture for the room. I had it down in dark colors and she loved it.

"Phil, I love it!" she said and kissed me.

I was holding on her as we walked towards the bed; never breaking the kiss. I gently laid her on our new bed as I kissed down to her stomach before removing the shirt that was in my way. The jeans, socks, and shoes were thrown across the room. I moved as she stood up and quickly made short work of my clothes. I attacked her lips again, and undid her bra. I loved the feeling of her bare breast against my chest. I pulled her as close as I could as I once again laid her onto the bed.

I started at her ankle and slowly kissed my way up her body. I paid attention to every crease and detail of her. I finally made my way back to her lips and pulled away to look at her. I smiled when I saw her eyes heavy with lust and love for me. I moaned at the contact between her hand and my very hard self. I rested my forehead against hers as I felt her hand slip beneath my boxers and coax me from them.

I looked down to see her watching me and was gently chewing on her lip. I knew that I wanted her more at the moment than I had in a long time. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to have her. I quickly removed my boxers and her undies, before crawling back on the bed with her.

I grabbed one of her hands and pulled it above her head as I interlaced our fingers together. I used the other to wrap her leg around me and she pulled me closer as she put her hand on the back of my neck. We didn't need words, just each other. I groaned at the contact and friction as I slid easily into her. She arched her back and locked her eyes with mine. I wanted it slow tonight and to show her that I did love her with everything I had. I knew that she knew that I loved her, but I wanted her to be reminded of it.

I moved very slowly in and out of her to make it last. We still hadn't said anything as we just looked at each other and would kiss. I had my forehead rested against hers as I continued to be soft and gentle with her. I kissed her neck as I thrust in her deeply and she arched her back. I caught a nipple in my mouth as she moaned a sweet noise. I was glad to know that she was enjoying herself.

I felt her hips me my thrust at a faster pace and I knew that she was getting close. I let go of her hand and braced myself as I pushed into her at a harder and faster pace. She was moaning and had locked her legs around me. I was so close as I forced myself as far inside of her as I could get and she kissed me with passion as I felt her tighten around me. She brought me to my orgasm as I felt hers wash over her. I rested my forehead against hers as we just looked at each other. She was beautiful and she was mine. I gently rolled off her and gathered her in my arms. We fell asleep that night, in our new home, on our new bed, together. I was happy that every night would soon be like this.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	40. Needed

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review!**

_3 Weeks Later_

Becs POV

I was so happy to be living in Chicago with Phil. He was such a great guy and I loved him so much. I hadn't really worked on anymore wedding planes because I hadn't had time with all the appearances they had me making. I was out of my cast and ready to be back in the ring. Tonight was the Bash PPV and I was looking forward to it. I wasn't wrestling, but I knew that Randy was going up against Paul. Stephanie and I were going to watch it together since we both had a claim in the match.

I was also sad because Phil had to fly to Chicago tonight without me and he was going to be there for 4 days. I was going to fly up for the last day he was there. I hated being away from him, but I knew that he had family stuff to take care of and I had to be a wrestler. He was leaving after his match. I didn't want him to go because he was distant and we weren't as close anymore. He would blame it on the appearances, but I knew something else was going on. I just didn't know what, but I was getting a bad feeling from it.

I walked into his locker room and the trainers were checking him out. He was fine, but had taken some hard kicks. They left and he hoped in the shower while I waited for him. I seriously didn't want him going, but I knew that he had too. He walked out and got his bags. I knew that he wasn't happy that he was going and it had put him in a bad mood.

"I love you." he told me. I just hugged him and kissed him.

"I wish you didn't have to go." I whispered and he gave me an annoyed sigh.

"Me too, but I have too." He snapped at me. I just nodded and kissed him as he left.

I knew that he had asked Matt to keep an eye on me and we were going to hang out tomorrow.

I walked back towards Stephanie's office and saw John in the medic's room getting cleaned up after his match with the Miz. I could tell he had a broken nose and I felt for him because it looked painful.

"Are you ok?" I asked him and gave me a small smile.

"I will be, can you help me?" he asked me and pointed to his nose.

"Sure." I said and he grabbed the table as I got his nose back in alignment. He sighed and then smiled at me.

"Thanks, I owe ya." He said and I just smiled back. We could get along when he was being like this. I walked to Stephanie's off just in time to see Randy walking out. I sat down on one of the couches and Stephanie was beside me. I didn't care who won, but I wanted them to be ok. I also knew that if the rest of Legacy was going to go out, I had to as well. Cody was going to come get me. I was sitting there watching the first two of three matches when Cody poked his head in.

"Come on." He said and I hugged Stephanie before running with Cody to meet Ted.

I was glad I had worn jeans and a good top. I waited until Cody and Ted ran out there to distract Paul and then I ran out and hit him with a chair shot in the face. Randy turned to hit Paul and realized it was me. I quickly moved and we all ran backstage as Randy won the match. We all got ready to celebrate when Paul hit Randy with his sledgehammer. Stephanie was already back behind the curtain when we were all standing there kind of shocked. We knew that Randy wasn't really hurt, but Paul had made it look really bad.

We could ehar the crowd outside the curtain and Vince was just smiling about it.

"Becs, go help your brother." He said and I nodded.

I walked out of the curtain and Paul spotted me. He was glaring at me; we played it perfectly and I finally got over to Randy. I was with the other trainers who were helping me. Randy was fine, but he was going to have a head ache.

I helped him backstage and Vince was glad that the show was a good one. He was also glad that no one really got hurt. I waited around with Stephanie for a tired and sore Randy to emerge. I drove him and John to the hotel because I knew that they didn't feel like celebrating.

John POV

I was so sore from my match. I didn't take a fall right and it hurt so bad; I was glad that Becs took me to the hotel. I told Randy congrats and night before I went to my room. I was laying on bed and it hurt so bad. I picked up the phone and called someone that I knew could help. They agreed and I unlocked the door.

"What's wrong?" Becs asked when she came into my room.

"My nose hurts and I took a fall wrong. Can you see if you can fix it?" I begged her and she just looked at me.

"I promise I won't try anything, but please." I told her and she knew I was serious.

I laid down on the bed, in my boxers, as she got some lotion. She was straddling my hips as she started to work out the parts in my back. I was so grateful to her and she felt so good. I would have fallen asleep, except that my nose hurt so much.

She massaged my back, my sides, my legs, and my shoulders. I rolled over when she told me to and she started on my shoulders and pecs. I felt so relaxed and a little horny. She sighed and I looked up to see that she was tired as well. I grabbed her hands and gently pulled her to me. She didn't fight me, but instead laid on top of me like she used to.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." She said in a weary voice.

I just laid there and held her. I gently kissed to top of her forehead and she looked at me. I knew that something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Phil's been distant." She finally admitted and I should have been happy, but instead I felt bad. I didn't want her to be unhappy.

"Sorry, babe." I whispered to her.

"Did he call you when he got to Chicago?" I asked her.

"Just a text." She replied and I nodded. I knew that she cared about him and she didn't know how to act when he wasn't around.

"Sorry, Becs." I said as she sat up and looked at me. I just stared back into her eyes and she was absent mindedly tracing my stomach muscles. I knew she didn't realize what she was doing, but she was driving me crazy. I couldn't take it anymore; I grabbed her and flipped us over. She was surprised, but I didn't give her time to react when I roughly brought my lips to hers.

I was waiting for Becs to push me off her, but instead she pulled me closer to her. I had wanted to be this close to her for a long time and now I was, but I felt guilty. I continued to kiss her and she was running her hands over me like it was first time all over again. I couldn't stop my actions as I kissed every inch of her and stripped her of her clothes and I was stripped of my guilt.

"Becs…" I was saying because I wanted to make sure.

"Please, John, let me remember what it was like to be loved." She said and my heart shattered. I knew that something more that happen other than Phil forgetting to call, more than him being distant, and more than her not caring about the wedding.

I kissed her as I began a slow trail from her collarbone to her thighs. I wanted to remember everything about her, because I didn't know if she would be with me again. I left light kisses on her thigh as I gently inserted a finger. I watched her eyes shut and her lips part as a light moan left her throat. I swiftly added another one as her back arched from the bed and she clawed for the sheets. I continued my slow assault with my fingers as my mouth latched onto one of her perfect breast. I could feel her muscles contracting around my finger and I knew that she was so close. I removed them and she whimpered as I smiled at the fact that she was enjoying it.

Becs POV

I wanted to remember how John felt and I wanted to feel loved. I hadn't felt real love in a few weeks, because Phil was always occupied with something. I knew that something was up, but I felt like playing dumb for the moment. I was jolted from my thoughts into reality as John removed his fingers. I was going to ask him if something was wrong, but I was silence by his tongue on my folds.

I felt his tongue dive into me and I hadn't felt anything like that in a long time. Phil wasn't into foreplay anymore; he just wanted to get in and out. I found myself quickly coming to a climax as John's tongue worked inside of me. I found myself moaning his name, louder than I had expected. I laid there and tried to catch my breath, but John didn't give me time as his lips attacked mine. I could taste myself on his tongue as we fought for dominance.

I slid my hand into his boxers as he groaned at the contact. I was going to make sure that eh remember this night for a long time as well. I was working at a steady pace when he pulled away.

"John, is something wrong?" I asked him as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"No, nothing is wrong, but I can't take much more of this. I have to be inside of you." he said and pulled away. He stripped himself of his boxers and put on a condom.

"Becs?" he whispered to me and I opened my eyes.

"I want you to know that I have always loved you." he said and I just looked at him. I knew he had and I had run from him. I didn't want to be used by him or his trophy. I was going to say something, but he stopped me when he slowly entered me. I arched my back and I realized I had missed him more than I thought.

I closed my eyes as John went very slowly. I knew that he wanted this night to last as long as I did. We didn't speak and only soft moans were heard as John showed me how much he loved me. I loved the feeling of our bodies sliding together, the feeling he gave me, and the sensations that were running through me.

"I'm close." I managed to hoarsely whisper.

He looked at me as he kissed me and then leaned over beside me.

"Please, Becs." He whispered in the softest voice.

He began to thrust harder as I clung to him. He rested his forehead to mine as my muscles clenched around him and gave him my release. I felt him release into me a second later and we stayed in that position. We didn't want to move or speak for fear of it ending.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	41. Randy's advice

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review!**

**redrose88 & kaylayo- Thanks for the reviews.**

Becs POV

I just stared at john for what seemed like an eternity. He was still inside of me and I never felt closer to him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I arched my back to return the kiss and I felt him get harder. I giggled a little and looked at him; he looked a little embarrassed.

"Sorry." He mumbled and he pulled out. I moaned at the lost of contact and he just looked at me. I knew I looked like a mess, but I didn't care. I felt so much love from him in the past hour that I didn't care what I looked like. I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes and I could hear him in the bathroom.

John POV

I was in the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. I knew I still loved her, but I felt horrible because she was with Phil. I sighed and peeked out to where she was laying. She was perfect and beautiful. I leaned back against the door as I felt myself get hard. I hated myself at the moment because I loved her so much.

I finally gave in and slipped another condom on. I walked over to the bed and pulled her up. She was standing there looking at me and I just kissed her. I felt her arms wrap around me as I kissed her like I always wanted to. I moved my hands to cup her bottom as I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around me as I broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Please." She whispered and I knew I didn't have the will power to say no.

I sat her on the dresser and entered her in one motion. She was still so wet and tight. I watched her eyes roll back as I started to thrust in and out of her. I wanted this one to be hard and rough because we both needed something like that. I shifted her legs and threw them over my shoulders; she moaned loudly when the angle changed. I had a hold of her hips to keep her where I wanted her at and I could go as deep as I wanted.

I was slamming in and out of her and she wasn't objecting. I kept changing the angle and she was moaning louder. I knew that we had to be quiet or I would be asked question about who I was with that night.

Becs POV

John felt so good a second time and it was rougher than the first time. He was slamming into me and I was having hard time being quiet. I felt him drop my legs and bring his lips to mine as he continued at a fast pace. I was so close and I almost couldn't take the feeling.

"John, please." I whined into his lips as he slammed into me even harder.

I buried my head into the crook of his neck as I felt my orgasm take over. I clamped down on his shoulder in order to be quiet and he came right after me. I laid my head on his shoulder and tried to catch my breath. I knew that I would have bruises on my hips and a few different places on my back, but I didn't care.

John slid out of me and laid me back down on the bed. I just curled up and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. I felt him lay down behind me and wrap his arms around me. I felt safe and loved.

"I love you, Becs." He whispered to me before we both fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next moring and looked over at John. He was lightly snoring and very cute. I thought about all the ways he was different from Phil. He didn't have the tats, the piercing, he was more cut than Phil, and I still loved him. I was so confused and I knew that had messed up.

I watched him for a few more minutes before lightly kissing him and getting my clothes back on. I watched him for another minute before scribbling a note and silent leaving. I knew that John would understand, but I still hated that I had to leave.

I walked in my room and Randy was waiting for me. I felt busted, but I knew that he wouldn't be too harsh on me.

"Um... hi." I told him.

"I just hope it was consensual." He said and I cracked a smile.

"Yes." I said.

"So?" he asked me and I looked at him. He held up my hand and I saw my ring that Phil had given me.

"I don't know. I love Phil with everything, but the past few weeks have been distant. I don't want us to be distant and…" I was saying.

"I don't want you to end up like me either." He said and hugged me.

"Go shower cause we have to leave in a little bit. Oh, I called Stephanie when I realized you were staying with John last night. We are driving." He said. I knew that he was doing it to give us time to talk, but man he sucked to go on road trips with.

I showered and we grabbed all our stuff and left in a rental. I was glad it was an SUV because I wanted the room with all our stuff. We were driving about 2-3 hours from Sacramento to the next city, Fresno.

I was driving first and we drove for about an hour before Randy got talkative. I knew I needed to talk about it, but I didn't want to.

"So, what are you doing to do?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do, what if we just had a one-night stand, again. I mean what if I leave Phil, who really does love me, but is just having issues, for John and it doesn't work. I am alone and I gave up a real love." I told him.

"I know how you feel. I gave up my real love for Sam and it didn't turn out so well, but I got my real love back. I am not saying that Phil will want you back, but you can't regret whatever decision you make because it made you happy when you made it." He said and I nodded.

"What would you do?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Don't make an decisions, yet, other than to tell Phil or not. You will have to decide who you want more, are closer to, and everything else here soon. I would think about it, first, oh and Becs, don't tell Phil if you are going to pick him." He told me and I nodded.

Randy POV

I felt bad for Becs because John was her first love and now she had Phil. He made her happy, but you never forget your first love. We talked a little more and I told her I would support her through anything.

We got to the hotel and she was going to hang out with Matt (Evan) that night. I was glad because she needed to be away from John. I loved the guy as a friend, but I knew that he had crappy timing.

John POV

I woke up the next morning and Becs was gone. I knew that she would be, but I was still sad. I grabbed all my things and got ready to drive with John (Morrsion). The Fresno show was a super show and I was glad. I had a match, but it wasn't a big one since my nose was still messed up.

We were driving there and I took my t-shirt off cause I was hot. The air conditioner was messed up I the rental. I took my shirt off and Morrison was laughing at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Who marked you?" he asked me. I quickly glanced at my shoulder and I could see the hickie that Becs gave me from the second time around. I smirked and shook my head.

"A girl." I said and rolled his eyes.

"I know that, was she hot?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but whatever it was just a one-night stand." I told him and he nodded. I had to accept that it was a one night stand, but I didn't want to. I knew that she had Phil and we were just going to be friends. I was going to hold out hope, but I wasn't going to hold out much hope.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	42. What to do

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review!**

**redrose88, fallgirl2006, & wwelover1995 - Thanks for the reviews.**

Becs POV

Randy and I got to the arena in good time and I was glad that we had driven because it gave us time to talk. We got there and went to the hotel. I was sharing a room with Randy that night because we were only staying one night. I knew that sharing with Randy would also keep me out of trouble. I was going out with Matt tonight, so I wasn't really worried about privacy. We picked Cody and Ted up and went to the arena.

I was in the arena, texting Phil, while Cody, Randy, and Ted were messing around in the ring. I wished Phil was here, because I wouldn't have done what I did, but I was also glad I could think about the wedding. I was now having thoughts on if I wanted to marry him or not. I knew that Phil loved me and I knew that John loved me, but who did I really love. I was sitting there when someone sat next to me. I turned to see Stacy and I hugged her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, how are ya?" I asked her.

"Good, Randy wanted me to check on you." she said.

"Yeah, I am fine." I told her.

"Are you having second thoughts?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Please, don't tell anyone." I told her and she nodded.

"It's ok, it's scary to think if you are making a mistake or not." She said and I nodded.

I talked to Stacy for a while and I was glad that I had talked to her. She helped me by just talking to me.

Randy POV

I saw Stacy talking to Becs and I was glad; I knew Becs needed a girl to talk to about it. I walked to the back and I saw John go into his locker room. I walked into his locker room and he looked at me. He immediately put his hands up because he thought I was going to hit him.

"I am not going to hit you." I told him and he still looked a little leery of me.

"You're not?" he asked.

"No, I can't get mad if it's what she wanted, she did want it, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I didn't force her to do anything." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I told him and he looked at me funny.

"Huh?" he asked me.

"Thanks, for finally doing the right thing." I told him and he still didn't get it.

"What?" he asked me.

"You finally told her how you felt without forcing it on her, without making her mad, and you gave her a reason to stop a think about it all. I know that Phil loves her, but I haven't been happy with him lately. He seems mean and unappreciative of her; you showed her what needed. I wished you wouldn't have slept with her, but I guess she needed it." I told him and he nodded.

"So, you're really not mad?" he asked me and I just smirked.

"Nope, not yet." I told him and he nodded.

"What did she say?" John asked me. I knew that he cared about her and that he wished he had never given her up. I knew he would take care of her, but I also knew that she needed to make up her mind on her own.

"She wasn't to upset at herself, but don't get your hopes up." I told him.

"I am not, but I just want her to be happy." He said.

I talked to him a few more minutes before going back to my locker room. I walked in and Becs was on the phone with Phil. She sounded happy and I felt bad for her. I knew that she loved them both and she was going to have a hard decision to make.

Phil POV

I was in Chicago dealing with my Dad. He had gotten in some trouble when he was drinking and I needed to take care of it. I missed Becs and I hated to be away from her. I knew that I hadn't been the nicest person to her and that I needed to apologize. I just didn't want her to have to deal with my problems. I knew that she was coming to Chicago tomorrow and I had a surprise for her.

I was going to see some old friends tonight and my ex was going to be there. I knew I loved Becs, but I hoped that I was strong enough to be around my ex, without doing anything stupid. I knew I loved Becs, but I was still human.

Matt POV

The show went good and I went to get Becs after the show ended. We were going to hang out tonight. Phil had asked me to keep an eye on her and I was happy that I got to hang out with her. We have gotten closer since I had helped her out when Randy was having issues. We left in my rental and went out to grab some food. I knew that something was wrong, but I wasn't going to push it if she didn't want to talk about it.

"You ok?" I asked her as we ate.

"Yeah, just thinking." She said and I nodded.

"You rethinking your decision?" I asked her and she looked at m.

"Look, I may be Phil's friend, but I don't want you to be unhappy either." I told her.

"It's scary to wonder if this is the person you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with." She told me and I nodded.

"Just remember that you have to be happy too." I told her and she nodded.

We ate and we were walking around.

"Let's see a movie." She said and I agreed.

We were the only ones in the theater and we had fun. I was glad that she was having fun, but I hoped that she made the right decision. I knew that Phil could be a hard person to deal with at times and he didn't have the best people skills. I just wanted for them both to be happy and I knew that it would be interesting when she went to their home tomorrow.

Phil POV

I woke up the next morning and my ex, Allison, was wrapped around me. I didn't drink and I still slept with her. I felt stupid and I didn't know what to do now. I loved Becs, and I had fucked up. I just didn't how to tell her and she was coming home today.

I quickly left and went back to our house. I just sat in the kitchen and cried because I didn't know what to do. I was sitting there when I felt her surprise rub against my leg. I picked up the little kitten and just held it. She loved cats and I had gotten her one that would be ours, but now I didn't know.

I finally moved when I realized that I had to pick her up in an hour. I showered, grabbed the kitten, and drove to the airport. I knew that I had to tell her what was going on, but I didn't want to lose her. I was screwed.

Becs POV

I left for Chicago and I was thinking on the flight. I needed to talk to Phil about our future, but I didn't know how to do it. We had talked last night, but we both seemed distracted. I didn't know what to do anymore. I loved him, but did I want to marry him?

**A/N: Please review. Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	43. Crazy

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review!**

**redrose88 & Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the reviews.**

Becs POV

I got to Chicago and Phil met me. He grabbed my bags and we went to the house. We didn't talk, touch, or even turn on the radio on the way home. I knew something was definitely going to change; I hated this.

We got home and he took my bags to our room. I walked up there and he was sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he looked at me. I knew he hadn't slept well, but I didn't know what was causing us to have so many problems. I just wanted it fixed because I hated the tension.

"We need to talk." He said and I nodded. I was leaning against the door frame with my arms crossed over my chest. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and he had his fist closed. I knew this wasn't going to be good, but it needed to be done.

"Um... Becs…I cheated on you." he mumbled. I just looked at him and was a little shocked. I now had two options: I could pay innocent a get pissy or I could admit that I had cheated as well.

"Me too…" I said and he looked at me with anger written all over his face.

"You what?!" he screamed. I seriously didn't know why he was so pissed since he had done it as well.

"Why are you pissed, you did it too?" I asked him.

"Well, I am the guy, I am supposed to." He said and I just looked at him with a blank stare. He really did say something so stupid.

"Let me guess, you slept with Allison?" I asked and he nodded.

"And you slept with John?" he asked me and I nodded.

"So what now? We have a wedding coming up, we have told everyone, and we both slept with our ex's, what should we do about it?" he asked me.

"Well, did you feel anything for her?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Yeah, I did, I realized that I loved you. I felt guilt, pain, regret, and every other horrible emotion that I could. Let me guess you didn't feel anything, right?" he asked me. I was annoyed because he was being so defensive. I just looked at him and I was trying to figure out how stupid he could be.

"I forgot sleeping around runs in your family." He said and I just glared at him. I knew he was referring to my mom, my dad, and Randy.

"Yeah, well, at least we aren't always drunk." I said and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I knew I shouldn't have said it and I regretted it before I said it. I just leaned against the door and listened to hit stomp around. We were both pissed at ourselves and taking it out on each other.

I jumped when he started banging on the door and I leaned against the counter. I sighed and I just wanted this to stop. I loved him and I didn't want him to be hurt. I knew I had hurt him, but right now we were both fighting for something. I was fighting for him and I didn't know what he was fighting for. I realized that I did love him because it hurt so bad to hurt him.

"What are you fighting for?" I yelled at him and I heard him stop.

"Cause you cheated on me!" he yelled back.

"No, Phil, I am fighting to keep us, what are you fighting for?" I asked him.

"I want there to be an us, but it looks like you will just follow in your family's footsteps." He said.

"Then what do you want me to do Phil? Leave you, never speak to you again, fall off the face of the earth, die, I mean what do you want?" I asked him.

"You wouldn't die. Becs, I don't want this anymore; I can't fight anymore. I quit." He said back sarcastically.

"So you don't care?" I asked him.

"No, Becs, I don't care. I DON'T CAER AABOUT YOU!" he said and I knew he meant it.

I was so annoyed that I felt like proving him wrong, besides if I was dead I wouldn't have to deal with him, right? I would have to hurt John, Randy wouldn't have to worry about me, he could find someone who wouldn't cheat on him, Dad could really forget about me, and I would have any problems. The idea was making sense.

I looked around and found something heavy enough to break the mirror. I had heard about it form when I was in nursing school and I knew how to make it quick.

"Bye, Phil." I called to him and I heard him move closer to the door.

I threw it at the mirror and it shattered it, but it didn't break it lose. I punched into the mirror and the glass broke away around my hand. I picked up a good size piece as Phil was trying to get into the bathroom.

"Becs, no, don't do anything stupid." He said.

"I already did, I loved you." I told him. I figured that he didn't want to fight for us anymore, so I gave up.

"No, Becs, I love you. I can't lose you; I won't." he said and I pressed the glass to my skin. I knew there was no going back and I knew that he was just saying it to get me to stop. I had officially lost my mind and given up.

"Phil?" I called and he stopped moving.

"Yeah, baby?" he called and I could hear concern in his voice.

"Tell Randy to have a good life." I told him.

Phil POV

I was facing my worst fear. Becs and I had a fight, but now she wanted to end it all. She just didn't care anymore, because I had been stupid. I didn't care that she cheated; I still loved her. I knew that she had broken the mirror and now that she was serious.

"No, Becs!" I yelled and I was not going to just let her kill herself.

I kicked in the door and she had cut her palm. I grabbed her and pulled her out of the bathroom. I threw the glass in there and I just held her. She was crying and I was crying; I had been stupid and it almost cost me.

"I am so sorry; I didn't mean any of what I said. You are my world and I love you." I whispered to her as I held her. We were sitting in the floor, blood was everywhere, but I didn't care because I still had Becs.

"I never meant any of it; I can't quit on you. I love you and I won't give up. I don't care that we both messed up, because at the end of the day I still want you." I told her and she just looked at me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Baby, it's not your fault. I should have never taken my feelings out on you. You are nothing like your family, you are not going to make their mistakes, you are beautiful, and you are my world." I told her.

"I am sorry that I said anything about your family." She said and I just hugged her tighter.

"I just want to forget today, move on, and plan our wedding." I told her and she just looked at me.

"You mean it?" she asked me.

"Yes, Becs, I do. I don't care that we both messed up because we are both still here together. We both admitted it and we are going to fix it." I told her and she gave me a small smile.

"Come on." I told her and I picked her up like she was little child.

I carried her to the kitchen and sat her on the counter. I ran some water and she let me clean her palm. She had cut it pretty bad and I knew that I had pushed her to a place where I didn't want her to be.

I bandaged it up like she told me to and I carried her into the living room. I sat on the couch with her in my lap. I didn't want to let go of her, since I realized that she really could leave me in a heartbeat.

I just held her as she laid on me and fell asleep. I watched her every second and eventually fell asleep holding her. I had a tight grip and I didn't want to let her go.

Becs POV

I woke up and I was asleep on Phil. I just looked at him and he was so cute sleeping. I knew I did love him and I slept with John because I was lonely. I knew that it was a mistake and I didn't want to lose Phil.

I gently slipped out of his arms and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized that love does make you really stupid. I had tried to kill myself over Phil. I knew I loved him, but I never thought a guy would drive me to do something so crazy.

I was in the kitchen when Phil came in there and I realized we were both still covered in blood. I just hugged him as he kissed me gently.

"I am so sorry, Becs." He whispered.

"Me too." I said.

I wrapped my arms around him as we began to kiss. I wanted him to make me forget John, forget earlier, and remember how much we loved each other. I continued to kiss him and pull him closer. He must have felt the same way as me because he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

He carried us back upstairs and into our bedroom. He softly lowered us onto the bed and never once broke our kiss. He placed chaste kissed all over me and he shed me of my shirt, jeans, and anything else covering me. I sat up and helped him get rid of his clothes and he grabbed a condom. We didn't care if we rushed because we could go slow later.

He inserted a finger and my hips shot off the bed as he smirked at me. He reached down and took a nipple in his mouth as he rolled the condom on.

"Becs?" he said my eyes shot open and stared back into his.

"I can't go slow." He said as he pulled my hips to the edge of the bed.

He grabbed my hips and slammed into me. He pulled me a little more off the bed and slammed into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him deeper. He groaned at the contact between us and I was arching my back from the pleasure.

"I love you." he moaned as he speed up even more.

"I love you, please make me forget." I begged him and he started to slam in so hard that I could feel the pain all over my body. I didn't care because the pleasure was out weighting the pain. I was seeing stars and I knew that he was feeling the same way. I was so close and I knew that he couldn't be far behind.

"Phil… please." I begged him and he slammed in faster and harder. I dug my nails into his arms, I arched my back, and screamed at the feeling. I felt him slam into me one more time before he slumped over on me.

He pulled out a second later and laid me on the bed. He disappeared into the bathroom and lay down with me a second later. I just cuddled up to him and held on to him. I didn't want to lose him, because I did love him.

"Hey, let's get changed and I want to take you somewhere tonight." He told me and I nodded.

Phil POV

I was glad I had her back; I wasn't going to lose her again. We took a long shower and changed. I wanted to take her to a restaurant that a friend of mine owned. I wanted her to meet them and I wanted her to know that she was my world now.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks for the reviews so far! Don't get mad at this chapter, there are still more turns in the story. :)**


	44. Almost Time

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review!**

**redrose88- Thanks for the reviews.**

Becca POV

_1 Month Later:_

Phil and I had gotten closer in the month since we almost broke it off. I was happy and I had talked to John about it. John and I were friends and it was like we had closed the books on us. I was now focusing on the wedding and I was excited. We were going to have it in St. Louis where I had grown up and my mom was excited. My Dad didn't want to have anything to do with Phil and I didn't care. I was upset, but Randy was always there to tell me that it would be ok.

Randy is doing better and his temper is virtually gone. I was so glad and he had a better relationship with Sam. Alanna was getting so big and she was walking now. I still kept her when I was in St. Louis, because Randy and Stacy were serious again. I was glad because I always thought that Randy belonged with Stacy.

The wedding was in a week and I was excited. We had moved up the time because we knew we loved each other. We didn't want to wait any longer and we were both excited.

Phil POV

I was excited and the wedding was week away. I couldn't wait and all my friends were flying in from Chicago. I still hated John, but I knew that I had Becs. We were getting the last minute details fixed and Becs' mom was helping out a lot. I felt back because Becs' dad didn't want anything to do with the wedding.

I was getting my Tux fitted for the last time; Randy was with me because he had to get his fixed as well.

"Are you excited?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am. I really love your sister." I told him and he smiled at me.

"I know, I can tell." He told me and I smiled.

We were done and leaving to meet Becs and Stacy. We got to Randy's and people were there with catering.

"Hey." I told Becs as I kissed her.

"Ok, focus, last minute details." The caterer said and we just sat there.

We tried a bunch of food and I just let Becs decided. I helped with the wedding cake and I picked out the grooms cake. I didn't care about what food we served and I could tell that Becs was getting tired of it all too. We finished and went out with Randy and Stacy. I was tired and I just wanted to get back to go to sleep. I knew that Becs was tired as well.

We passed on going out with Randy and Stacy and went back to Randy's.

"You ok?" she asked me as she lay down.

"Yeah, just tired of the details." I told her and she laughed at me.

"I know, me too, we should have just eloped." She said.

"We still can." I told her as I kissed underneath her ear on the side of her neck.

"No, we already spent the money, invited everyone, and did other things." She said and I continued to kiss her.

"You are making a good argument, though." She said and I laughed at her.

I kissed down her jaw and nuzzled my nose with hers, before laying back down.

"I thought you were tired." She said and I laughed as she straddled me.

"What is it, baby?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just hope the wedding goes good." She said and I brought her down to kiss me.

"Don't worry, Becs, it's going to be perfect." I told her and she shifted. I groaned at the contact and she smirked at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I can see that you aren't that tired." She said and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, but I know that you are." I told her as I felt her hand go to my boxers. I was already hard thinking about it and I arched my back when I felt her hand pull me out of my boxers.

"Yeah, I really am." She said as her hand gently ran down the length of my shaft. I wasn't going to ask for it because I didn't want her to if she was tired. She leaned down and kissed me as I felt her shift. I just closed my eyes as her hand lingered on me.

My eyes shot open when I felt her sink down onto me and my hands automatically went to her hips as she rocked against me.

"Becs…" I moaned and she speed up.

I pushed down on her hips and she moaned. I was using my hips to meet her movements and she was arching her back. I knew that she was close and I wanted her to feel good.

"Are you close?" she asked me.

"Yes…yes." I growled as I felt it grow inside of me.

"Come on." She coaxed me and she began to grind harder onto me. I was enjoying the feeling as she became tighter and her walls clung to me.

I pushed down hard on her hips and thrusted as I shot myself inside of her. I just pulled her to me and kissed her as our breathing returned to normal. She laid her head on my chest and I was rubbing her back.

"Now are you tired?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I think I am." I told her as we fell asleep.

Randy POV

I got home and Stacy fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed. I was watching TV when my phone rang. I answered it and it was John; he just wanted to talk. He was a little upset that Becs was getting married to him and I told him that he was seriously going to have to let her go. I knew that he didn't want to and I knew that he loved her as much if not more than Phil, but I wasn't going to tell her she was making a mistake. I was happy for her if she was happy with Phil.

I knew that John would try and talk to her one more time before she got married and I wasn't going to stop him. He could try and much as he wanted until her last name was Brooks.

**A/N: Please review. Sorry it was short. **


	45. Choose

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review!**

**redrose88- Thanks for the reviews.**

John POV

I was in St. Louis for the wedding and I wanted to talk to Becs one last time. I knew that once she got married it would be the end of anything we ever had. I also knew that it would be the end of a friendship. I dropped my stuff in a room and went looking for her. Phil just left to go with Matt somewhere and I had a minute to talk to her. I walked out to where she was sitting and sat in the swing next to her.

"Hey." She said and I smiled.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her.

"The same thing that has been on my mind for awhile, you." I whispered and she looked at me.

"Alright, John, just say it so that I can tell you that I am happy for the millionth time." She told me and I sighed.

"I love you." I told her and she was just looking at me.

"And?" she said.

"Nothing, that is all that I can say and hope that it makes you happy." I said and she was just looking at me.

Phil POV

We were got back and I saw John bothering Becs, again. He always wanted to talk to her and spend time with her. I have never liked him since I knew what happened between them. He wasn't someone that you could trust and it bothered me that they were together.

I was walking over there when I saw John lean over and give Becs a kiss. She didn't respond but it pissed me off that he was that close to her. I walked over there and punched him. He was stunned and Becs was shocked at my actions.

Becs POV

Phil just walked over and punched John. I was shocked because Phil had never acted like this; John stood up and tackled him.

"Stop it!" I was yelling at them.

Matt, Randy, and a few other people came to break them apart. I just stood there and watched; Phil was so mad at John. He was beating him up bad and he wasn't holding much back. They finally got pulled apart and I just looked at them.

"Phil?" I asked him.

"Choose, me or him." Phil said and I was shocked by what he was doing.

"What?" I asked him.

"Choose, me or him. I am not going to live the rest of my life with you and wonder if you are screwing him behind my back." Phil said.

"Ok, you choose me or Allison." I told him and he looked at me like I was stupid.

"No." he said.

"Then I do have to." I told him.

"If you don't choose then you don't get any of me." He said.

"So, I can choose you, and get you and whoever you want me to hang out with, right?" I asked him and he just looked at me.

"Or, I can choose him, get my family, whoever I want to hang out with, and just lose you?" I asked him.

"Just chose." He screamed at me. I knew that Randy was getting very mad and he was happy.

"I won't get mad if you chose him." John said.

"Damn right, you won't. She would rather have me than an ape." Phil told John. John got ready to hit Phil, but I stopped John.

"Phil, I choose the ape, because at least he isn't a jealous, lying, cheating pussy." I told Phil and everyone just looked at me. John was even looking at me and waiting for something to happen.

"Bitch, I knew it wasn't a good idea to fall in love with you once I found out who your family was, but I followed my heart and look where it go me." He said.

"A broke nose." I told him and punch him right across the face. I made sure I got him with my ring and just looked at him. I took off the ring and looked at John.

"I think I am ready to follow my heart." I said and kissed John.

"Bitch." He told me.

"You said that, anything else before you go back to the hell hole you came out of?" I asked him and he just walked away.

"I will make sure he doesn't ruin your stuff." Matt said and smiled at me.

"Thanks, I hope that you don't hate me." I told him.

"I don't, I am just glad that you didn't ruin your life." He said and we were laughing.

Matt and Phil disappeared; Randy had already called to have my stuff brought back to St. Louis. I was standing there next to John and realized I had a wedding in 3 days. I was screwed.

"Well, who wants to help me make a ton of calls and let people know that the wedding is off?" I asked the large group of people that were outside by now. I looked around and saw WWE superstars, family, and friends. I noticed that anyone was Phil's friend had already left.

"It's not off, we are just switching the grooms." John said and I looked at him.

"I bought this a long time ago." He told me and got on one knee.

He opened it to reveal a pink sapphire and diamond ring. I just looked at him.

"Look, Becs, I loved you since we were younger and it hasn't gone away yet. I don't think that it ever will and I want to be able to show you that every day. So, will you let me?" he asked me.

"Yes." I blurted out and cheers erupted from everyone around us.

We were kissing when people got quite and I turned to see Mom, Randy, my sister, and my dad. I was shocked to see my Dad.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Well, tonight was the BBQ, but it looks like it's also time to introduce Dad to your fiancé." Randy said.

"Dad, meet my fiancé, John." I told Dad and waited to hear him complain. Dad and I still didn't get along, so it was going to be interesting.

"I am just glad that you didn't give up." Dad told John and I just looked at them.

"Becs, I wanted you to be happy; I knew that John would make you happy. I didn't approve of Phil because he wasn't the one who really loved you." Dad told me and I just hugged him.

John POV

I was so glad that Phil had screwed up because it gave me the chance to prove that I did love her. I was also glad that she had said yes. I had already told me brothers to be ready and told Mom and Dad.

I slipped away and called them. They were so excited and they were going to fly in tomorrow morning. I had also called my closet friends and they were coming as well.

I pulled Becs to me while everyone was celebrating.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait a little longer?" I asked John.

"No, I don't. The wedding is already set up, you picked out a dress that you liked, I can change the cake, my family knows, my friends are coming, so no. I wouldn't want to wait to put our lives on hold." I told her and kissed her.

"Thanks for not giving up." She told me.

"Thanks for finally listening to your heart." I told her and she smiled at me.

I couldn't wait because in two days, I was going to have my world complete.

Phil POV

I was on the plane with Matt back to Chicago. I was livid and I hated that I had lost. I knew that if I married Becs that I would be in wrestling for a long time. I knew that I loved her, but nowhere near as much as she loved me. I can't say I was using her, but it was more about winning her from John for me that it was love. I was sort of relieved because now I didn't have to worry about her family, pleasing her, or dealing with anyone else. I knew that I had put a lot into the relationship, but I was just glad it was over. I didn't care if we got married; I was just doing it because I didn't want anyone else having her.

I knew I had lost, but I had a long time to get her back. I knew that John would fuck up and I knew that she would eventually feel bad for giving me up. I just had to concentrate on wrestling and wait for her to come to me.

**A/N: Only two more chapters left. :)**


	46. Wedding Bells

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review!**

**redrose88 & Esha Napoleon – Thanks for the reviews. **

John POV

The next two days went by extremely fast. I called the baker and had the cake changed after agreeing to pay more, got rooms for my parents and friends, got my tux, found groomsman, had Becs stuff moved to my house in Florida, and was the happiest I had been in a long time.

I was at Randy's, the night before the weddings, and we were waiting for all the guys to come over. We were going to drink and have a small bachelor party.

"Thanks." I told Randy and he just looked at me.

"For?" he asked me.

"For not killing me when you want to." I told him and he laughed.

"Nah, I knew I would need you around again." He said and I just laughed as we opened our beers.

"Well, welcome to the family." He told me and I just looked at him.

"I seriously just realized that." I said and he was laughing.

We were talking when my brothers, a few more wrestlers, and some friends came over to hang out.

Becs POV

I was sitting at my parents with, my sister Rachel, Stacy, Trish, a few more divas, my mom, and John's mother. We were going to hang out tonight since tomorrow was the wedding.

"Now, Rebecca, we know that you are having a short engagement, but we still wanted to give you a small wedding shower." My mom said and I just laughed at her.

"You seriously don't have to." I told them.

"It's ok, you haven't been to John's in awhile. You will need some stuff." John's mother told me and I was laughing.

I opened presents and I had fun. I was glad to be able to be with my family and friends; especially since they had supported me over that last few days. We didn't even stay up late that night, but I was too excited to sleep.

I walked outside on the patio and sat down. The weather was getting colder, but I loved it. I had always wanted a fall wedding; and now I had it. I was sitting there when my phone buzzed. I looked down to see that I had a text from John.

_Can't wait for tomorrow. ~ John_

I just smiled when I read it and realized I would have made a huge mistake by marrying Phil. I was glad that John hadn't given up and that we were going to get to spend the rest of your lives together.

_Me either; do you think we are making a mistake? ~Becs_

I wanted to make sure that he didn't care that our engagement was only 3 days. I wanted to give him every opportunity to realize that we were moving really fast. I didn't have to wait long for his answer.

"No, I don't." a voice came from beside me and I saw John.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I walked over to him.

"I was driving around; I can't sleep. I keep thinking about you and I love you." he said. I just smiled and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too." I said and he kissed me.

"Becs, I can't wait for you to be mine." He said.

We held each other a minute longer before John snuck away. I fell asleep a little later after John had texted me that he was back at Randy's.

Randy POV

The next morning we all got up and went to eat breakfast. I knew that John was nervous because he was bouncing off the walls.

"Calm down." I told him.

"I can't. I want this over with." He said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"So she can be mine already." He said and I laughed.

"You were the same way." He said and I knew what he was talking about. I had acted the same way on the day of my wedding. He was the one telling me to calm down that day.

"I know, and I will tell you what you told me." I told him and he just looked at me.

"Take a shot or something." I told him and he was laughing.

"It calmed you down." He told me and I shrugged. I got two shot glasses and poured us each a shot.

"To you and Becs." I said.

"To you and Stacy." He said and we both did our shots.

Becs POV

I woke up the next morning and was nervous. We ate and went to the salon to get our hair done. I had loose curls and it was pulled back since I wasn't really wearing a veil. We had our nails and make up done; we were having fun. We all piled into the limo and went back to my parent's house. John was supposed to be there sometime soon and I wanted the wedding to hurry up.

We got into the part of the house that we were in and I was so nervous.

"Calm down!" my sister told me and I just looked at her.

"You were nervous before yours." I told her and she smiled.

"Yeah and you yelled at me to calm down." She said.

"Yeah, and it prolly didn't work." I said and she was laughing.

We were all talking and the girls were trying to keep my mind off of it by taking goofy pictures and have fun. I was relieved when it was finally time to get ready. I loved the wedding dress I had picked out. All my brides' maids got ready and then I got ready. The photographer took a bunch of pictures of us and then of the John and guys.

"How do I look?" I asked them and they were all smiling.

"You look beautiful." Trish told me and hugged me.

John POV

I was so glad that the wedding was almost here. I had walked out next to the minister, my brothers and Randy were next to me and now we were waiting on the girls. I hadn't seen anything about the wedding, but thought that Becs did great picking out the colors. The colors were burnt orange and teal and the dresses the brides maids were in looked great. I just smiled at Rachel, Becs sister, as she took her place.

I got more nervous when the music started to play and everyone stood up. I just watched as Becs and Bob started to walk down the aisle and she was so beautiful.

Becs POV

I was glad when Dad started to walk me down the aisle. I saw John in his tux and he looked so good. I just smiled at him as we got down the aisle. My father gave me away and the rest of the ceremony went great. We make it through the ceremony and then the minister said the best thing.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said and John didn't waste any time. He pulled me in for an amazing kiss and people were cheering as we finally pulled away.

"You look beautiful." John whispered to me and I smiled.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. John Cena." The minister said and everyone was cheering.

We took pictures as everyone left to go to the reception at a nearby hotel. I just smiled at John as we got into the limo and we started to the hotel.

"Hi." He said as we kissed.

"Hi." I told him as he pulled me into his lap. He brought his lips down on mine and everything felt so right. The ride wasn't long enough because I just couldn't get enough of John.

"Come on." He said as we got out.

"Do we have to?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Yes, now come on." He said and picked me up.

He carried me into the reception hall and everyone was cheering. I was just glad that my wedding hadn't been a disaster and the groom change was for the better.

Randy POV

I was glad that Becs and John were happy. We all ate before the actually party started. The room was full of family, friends, and wrestlers; we were going to have fun. John and Becs did dance together to a song that John picked out because he wanted to surprise Becs. He picked out 'Making Memories' by Keith Urban.

Becs was happy as she dance with John, she danced with Dad, and then she danced with me.

"Thanks." She said and I just hugged her.

"You were there for me and I wasn't going to let you down." I told her.

The dancing finished, a few drunken toasts were made, and then it was a great party. I was with Stacy and she was having a fun time.

"Hey." I said to her as I pulled her into my lap and kissed her.

'Hey, I am glad that Becs and John are happy." She said and I smiled.

"Me too, so when are we going to be happy?" I asked her and she just looked at me.

I took a ring out and slipped it on her finger; she was looking at me with surprise.

"Marry me?" I asked her and she just kissed me.

"Yes, Randy." She said as she kissed me again.

We finally broke apart and Becs was looking at us.

"About damn time." She said and hugged us.

"Whatever, just go have fun with your ape." I told her and John walked over.

"I am not an ape; I'm a monkey." He said and we were laughing.

John POV

We thanked everyone and left the party to go to the airport. We had the next 2 weeks to celebrate our marriage and each other. I had the rest of my life to spend with Becs and I couldn't be happier. I knew that it wasn't always going to be easy, but I knew that I was at least going to be happy.

**A/N: 1 chapter left. **


	47. The End

**A/N: I don't own any wrestlers. Please review!**

**redrose88 & Esha Napoleon – Thanks for the reviews. **

John POV

We left for the honeymoon and I knew where we were going because I had to get the tickets fixed. I was just glad that we could go anywhere together. We didn't have to hide anymore; I didn't have to worry about it she would ever love me or not.

We arrived in Australia in the early hours of the morning. We had rented a private island for 2 weeks and we were going to be alone. We went into the house and I just kissed her. We had slept on the plane, so we definitely weren't tired.

"Let's watch the sunrise." I whispered to her and she nodded.

I lead her down to the beach and we sat in the sand. The sunrise was amazing and I loved her so much.

"I love you." she whispered and I kissed her.

I was sitting and she was sitting between my legs, with her back against my chest. I began to kiss her and she had her head leaning on my shoulder. I kissed her and kissed down her neck as she melted into me. I let my hands wander down her stomach to the edge of her shirt and felt the soft skin on her stomach. She pulled my lips back to hers as we fought for dominance in the kiss.

I slowly ran my hand from her stomach to her inner thigh as I pulled her legs apart. I slowly slid my finger towards her center and I was so glad she had worn a skirt. I didn't get to touch because she rolled over and pushed me down in the sand as she crawled on top of me. She slid my shirt off before I laid all the way down. She began to slowly kiss her way down my stomach and she traced the crevasses of my hips with her tongue. She was driving me crazy as she finally undid my shorts. I lifted my hips as she pulled them off and I never wore underwear so I didn't have to worry about anything else being between me and her.

Becs POV

I had undressed John and I was always amazed at how good of shape he was in. I slowly ran my hands up his muscular thighs as I blew lightly on his already very hard cock. He moaned and dug his hands into the sand. I drove him crazy by teasing him with my tongue until I finally took him in my mouth and his hands tangled in my hair.

"No, wait, come here." He begged me as I slowed down my assault on him.

I slowly crawled back up to him and kissed him. He flipped us over and he ripped the button up shirt off me. The bra wasn't far behind and his tongue was a warm sensation over my nipples I moaned at the contact and arched my back, begging him to suck harder.

He continued to kiss me all the way down to the edge of my skirt. He quickly pulled it off and the undies went with the skirt. He kissed up my inner thigh and I knew that I was already dripping wet just waiting on him.

He slowly slid a finger inside of me and I moaned.

"You are wet baby." He whispered as he added another finger.

"Oh, John, please." I whispered as I felt his teeth gently nip at my clit.

"Please what?" he asked me as he continued his assault with his fingers.

"I need you." I begged him and removed his fingers. I moaned at the lost of the contact and he moved to grab his shorts, but I stopped him.

"I want you feel you." I whispered and he looked at me.

He gently kissed me as he moved to enter me.

"I love you, Becs." He whispered as he slowly entered me.

We both moaned at the contact and I pulled him closer.

"I love you, John." I whispered back as he began to move faster.

John POV

I was making love to her like it was the first time because now she wasn't just Becs, she was Mrs. Cena. I sped up and she was begging me.

"Please, John, harder, I am so close." She said and I changed the angle, which caused her to scream and moaned. I felt her walls began to tighten as her orgasm washed over her. She pulled me closer to her and nuzzled my ear with her nose.

"Please, John." She begged and that was all I needed as my orgasm washed over me. I felt her moan when I shot into her and I loved the feeling of having nothing between us.

I just held her to me as we laid in the cool sand and had nothing bother us.

Becs POV

_1 YR Later:_

_John and I just celebrated our 1 yr anniversary and we couldn't have been happier. We also just got back from St. Louis; Stacy and Randy just had a little boy. I was so happy for them. _

_John was Heavyweight Champion and I wasn't wrestling anymore. I couldn't since I was 7 months pregnant with twins. John was so excited about having kids and we had just finished the nursery. I was excited and I was so glad that John had never given up. _

_Phil was let go from the WWE a few months ago and now wrestles for TNA. He was let go because he had never fully gotten over out break up and he snapped in the ring one night. I was just glad that he was gone. _

_I was so happy and I couldn't have imagined that I would be where I was today. I still think I am dreaming, but John always reminds me that I have a great life. I can't wait to meet our twins and spend a million more years with John. I am so glad that he never gave up on the other Orton. _

**A/N: I hope that you enjoy it and thanks for all the reviews. Check out my other stories. **


End file.
